The Long Journey
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Naruto travels to a new land in search of something. Chained to his past and scarred by war, Naruto is not the same as before. Gone is the innocence but not the resolution. Naruto finds his home, in war. Analysis fic.
1. Chapter 1

Red Claw And Shade Slayer

**I have noticed recently that there aren't many good Inheritance crossovers. And the ones that are there… have stopped updating for a looong time. This is the common theme, They are transported over there somehow, no explanation. Yada yada. I mean that's good and succinct, that's how lots of crossover happens. Besides harry potter ones of course. Now crossovers are a touchy thing, the goal of crossovers should be the clash of two different societies. Either through diplomacy, war, or romance and all that good stuff. **

**It should never be, Oh yeah lets fight this guy cause he teamed up with this guy. NO! that makes it too easy and simple. There must be a deeper reason for the person to go over. Sure tag teams of evil is good but have a deeper reason for the character to go over there. That's why a lot of Guard mission or Warp accidents happen in naruto and harry potter crossovers and mostly Naruto crossovers in general (when they are not set in Naruto world). Also, I have yet to see a good EPIC naruto. IE: when Naruto is a tag along CHANGING the story events. You should never EVER have a story go the same ending from the original build. That is a NO. IF someone new is there, THAN SOMETHING NEW SHOULD HAPPEN! Take Itachi and the Prisoner of Askaban. What did the author do? CHANGED THE ENDING! Sure leaving the core storyline the same but he changed the ending within reason. That should be the benchmark for many crossover writers: a definite change that will affect the host world.**

**As we continue on this story I will analyze and describe what I think GOOD writing is, at least for Crossovers.**

**Now I have talked too much about the nitpicks of crossovers and I should get into writing this story. Also note, If you want to adopt any of my stories, (That is not Golden eyes or any of the Shunpo series) Please ask me first. You may also adapt this one with MY Permission.**

**ON WITH THE STORY (Please read the A/N I know its long but please read)**

Eragon and Mugath had been traveling for several days now. They had been through the desert, a jail, several swords, and many fights. Over the time you could say they have grown in companionship. But the news of Murgath's ancestry was troubling indeed. Saphira and Eragon had decided to not to waver on their thoughts that Murgath was still a true friend but they were still suspicious in the crevices of their hearts. They were only a day from the Varden, nearing in the approach.

Eragon coughed as he climbed the next cliff while leading Snowfire. They had been on the move for quite some time now. About 18 hours in fact, not including time they slept on their horses to pass through the mountains. Eragon reached into Snowfire's saddle pouch and pulled out the wine skin. He took a slow drink and then tossed it to Murgath who was leading Cornac. Murgath deftly caught it and took a drink as well. Murgath passed the wineskin back so that Eragon could put it back. Eragon looked forward as he saw smoke rising above them.

"Murgath" Eragon whispered out as he nodded towards the smoke. Murgath nodded, drawing his sword. Eragon did as well and slowly crept on the edge of the cliff to see where the smoke was coming from. Eragon squinted as he looked at the origin of the smoke. A fire was being tended to by a person. He did not see a horse but rather a small pack hanging to the side. No glimmer of weapons, visible that was, but still this person seemed to be camping out in the middle of the mountains.

Eragon looked at Murgath who looked back.  
"Do you think it is a trap?"

Murgath shook his head, "Impossible, The Urgals would just attack us. They aren't crafty enough to set up this kind of ambush."

Eragon nodded. "let's scout it out."

Eragon and Murgath led the horses about 50 paces away from the fire. Far enough so the horses could not be heard but close enough so that they could run the horses if there was any danger. Eragon had contacted Saphira to let her know their 'encounter.' She was waiting on one of the higher cliffs, ready to swoop down to protect them.

Eragon moved slowly towards the fire. He saw a man tending the fire with a small pot over it. The man was wearing a hood so he could not see the face. Eragon looked at Murgath who merely shrugged and looked back. The man paused for a bit, looking at the fire. Eragon and Murgath tensed, did he hear them? That was impossible, they were as silent as ghosts on their approach.

The man merely nodded to himself and reached into his small pack to get out some more meat. He put the meat in the pot and started to stir with a wooden stick. The man sniffed and nodded to himself satisfied.

"There's plenty hear, strangers."

Eragon and Murgath held their breaths. He HAD sensed them! Eragon tensed as he ready his sword.

"I mean you no harm. I am just a traveler and explorer."

Eragon looked back at Murgath once more. Murgath once again shrugged and the sheathed his sword. Eragon followed suit but he relayed Saphira to be ready just in case. The man turned as watched them approach.

Eragon called out, "Ho' there, My name is Eragon, this is my companion Murgath. What business do you have here?"

The man seemed to smile underneath his hood. "I am simple traveler on my way to explore these mountains. I do not care for the on goings of these lands if that's what you mean. I simply wish to spend my time exploring."

Eragon cast a brief look at Murgath who picked up for him. "Then would you remove your hood then."

The man smile grew. "Of course, where are my manners." The man removed his hood. Eragon and Murgath were treated to a very interesting sight. The man had spiky blonde hair, extremely uncommon in Aglesia, he had three whisker marks on each cheeks and his eyes were a deep sea blue that seemed timeless. Eragon nodded. "What is your name?'

The man smiled. "My name is Naruto." Then the man moved to pick out three bowls and started filling them with soup. He sipped the pot once and nodded signifying it was ready. He poured the soup into the bowls and laid two of them on the ground towards Eragon and Murgath. He moved back with his own bowl and sat near the pack.

"Go on." The man said, smiling as he ate his soup. "It has been a while since I've eaten with anyone."

Eragon moved forward and brought the bowl to his face. He sniffed it and it smelled very savory. Murgath had already taken it and tasted it.

"it is good." Murgath said as he continued to eat, not taking his eyes off the man.

Eragon sipped as well. It was good. The meat's fat was melted into the soup giving it a nice taste, but there were some herbs in it so that the meat's thickness wouldn't over power the taste buds. Naruto nodded as he kept drinking.

"What are you doing out here then?" The traveler asked as he refilled his bowl.

Eragon casted a quick look at Murgath who shook his head. Eragon understood the message and turned back to the man, "Thank you for the food sir, but we cannot tell you."

The man shrugged. "Of course, everyone has secrets. Now…" The man paused as he looked towards where Eragon and Murgath had just come from. The man stood up and closed his eyes as if in concentration. Eragon took a step back ready spring into action just in case the man tried to do something. The man opened his eyes and looked at the two, his eyes now had a hardened tint to them. "Are you two being chased by an army?"

Murgath and Eragon immediately dropped the bowls and drew their swords and pointed it at the man. Murgath growled out at the man. "Who are you? No human could possibly hear that far."

The traveler scoffed, "then you do not know much about the world boy, Come we should leave. These newcomers come in great numbers. The man set to turning extinguishing the fire by tipping over the soup. The man grabbed his pack and left the soup pot there. He walked towards Murgath and Eragon who were still raising their swords.

Naruto shook his head, "how about this, Let us go to wherever your goi ng with haste. And then we can discuss who I am later? Where it is safe hmm?" Naruto looked at the two and watched as the boys started to loosen up and sheath their swords. Naruto nodded in approval. "Alright let's go, please explain to me the situation as we run." Naruto took off with a burst of speed and Murgath and Eragon sprinted behind him.

As they ran towards the horses, Eragon explained that the Empire was after them for certain reasons they were unable to discuss. Murgath scoffed at the 'certain' but Eragon ignored it. Naruto seemed unfazed that he had just fed 2 fugitives running from the tyrannical power of the land. Naruto shook his head, "you boys got yourselves in a lot of trouble. I assume you are heading towards the Varden."

Eragon and Murgath looked at the man in shock. "What how did you-"

Naruto waved his hand, "I _am_ a traveler. I know my way around these places. Else I would not be alive. I have not contacted the Varden directly but I have come in contact with some of their men. One of them told me the location. I was traveling here to get some info on some _personal _goals. "

Murgath and eragon both looked at each other once more. It seemed they were both relying on each other to unravel this man. Eragon then spoke up as he reached Snowfire, "who did you meet."

Naruto smiled to himself as he looked at Eragon, "his name was Brom."

A silence came over the group. Murgath and Eragon both stared at the man. Naruto notivced this change and then spoke up, "Is something wrong?"

Eragon's face fell. "Brom died… recently."

Naruto eyes widneed. "What?"

Murgath nodded. "He was killed bya … wound from the Ra'zac."

Naruto cursed under his breath. He had liked Brom. He was a good man. He liked his stories about the History of Aglesia when he first arrived here, he had hoped to meet the man again but … dammit. Naruto looked up and then spoke in a controlled tone, "We will discuss this later. For now, Follow me."

Murgath questioned naruto, "Do you have a horse."

Naruto shook his head, "No but I know a very short route to a passage of Varden."

Naruto ran down a the cliff that had a easy path for the horses. Eragon and Murgath heeded the horses forth. Eragon contacted Saphira to follow them from the sky. Naruto then looked back at Eragon as he was running.

"You… you feel familiar like Brom."

Eragon looked incredulously at Naruto, though his gut was churning at the man's sense, "w-what do you mean?"

Naruto looked away. "You feel like you have a connection somewhere else. I don't know what it is and it is not my place to find out…" Naruto looked forward as he kept running. "The passage we are taking is near the river, it is an underground cave that is quite large. "

Eragon mentally was elated, that meant Saphira could come through.

Naruto then called out, "Be warned, I was told by Brom that we must say something to get their attention."

Eragon nodded, "we know." 

Naruto leaped over a rock and nodded to Eragon. "Very well."

In all this Murgath noticed, this man did not seem tired. This was beyond being a good traveler, this was a ridiculous amount of stamina. Naruto then slowed down at a large river that lead into a basin of a water fall. Naruto moved forward towards the water fall. "Normally, " Naruto spoke, "The main entrance is at the top but Brom told me there was a side entrance just incase the main was being attacked." Naruto motioned for Eragon to move forward. Eragon moved forward and called out towards the waterfall, ""Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!"

Naruto raised an eye brow. 'Dragon rider …' Naruto had learned the magic aspects from Brom. They had been neighbors for a year. In the 4 years he had been in this land, Magic language was always fascinating, the way that the words itself had power it astounded him.

There was a clanking of the waterfall. Ten men came through or 6 men and 4 dwarves. Naruto immediately felt his danger senses go off. He narrowed into the bald man who was staring at them. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man. This man… was not to be trusted.

The bald man looked at Eragon, "You say you are a dragon rider."

Eragon nodded.

The bald man then paused, "Prove it."

Eragon smiled as he called down Saphira. Saphira came down soaring in all hear glory. Naruto watched as he saw a magnificent beast come down. He was captivated at the elegance yet deadly energy that came off it, a perfect mixture of danger and aesthetics.

Eragon called out, "This is proof enough, but we have one more-"

The bald man snapped, "We do not know if you are an ally of the varden,"

Eragon glared at the man, "We have-"

The bald man called out once more, "Silence we will decide who-"

Then a dwarf called out, "Are you blind that is Ayra the Egg Carrier"

Eragon nodded, "She is poisoned we need to-"

The Bald man seemed irritated, "We cannot." 

Naruto looked at the elf and then gritted his teeth. "Enough, Let us enter already. We can do what you want _in _there. There is an army bearing down on us."

The group paused and looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed heavily and his face started to turn towards irritation, "Urgals from the empire."

The Dwarf nodded. "Let us go inside then."

The bald man tried to speak up but Saphira already started to move forward. The guards backed clear away from the Dragon. Naruto followed suit and Eragon and Murgath followed in together. The guards then closed the gates.

**Inside**

They had carried the elf away towards the healers and the bald man was now demanding that they be screened. Naruto was at this point ready to stab the bald man and stop his irritating voice from being spoken. The dwarf, Orik, as he proclaimed himself, told that they were fine as they had brought the Elf, Ayra.

Naruto sighed as he watch the bicker go on.

The bald man finally called out, "Be ready to be scanned."

Naruto sighed once more, "who will be first then?"

Naruto looked at the Bald man who motioned towards the rider. The boy nodded as he prepared himself. Naruto watched as the boy face grimaced in pain. Naruto eyes widened as he looked back at the bald man. Naruto clenched his fists as he moved forward and punched the Bald man.

Murgath watched as the traveler moved forward swiftly before any of the guards react and punched the Eragon's examiner. Eragon, who was quickly discussing with Saphira, felt the pain stopped. Eragon opened his eyes to see Naruto surrounded by swords and the bald man on the floor glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the man, ignoring the swords, "do you intend to mock spell casters with your inhumane use."

The bald man stood up and growled out, "What do you mean? Do you intend to say that _you_ are a spell caster?"

Naruto chuckled, "I do not hold the right _but_,"Naruto glared right back at the man. "I know for a fact that you are intentionally hurting the boy. You are trying to make him resist so that you can crush him…"

There was silence as the soldiers paused and lowered their swords in disbelief. Orik looked at the bald man and yelled, "WHAT! YOU INTENTIONALLY HAR M THE RIDER!"  
The bald man scoffed as he tried to wave it off, "The boy would have been fine."

Naruto shook his head and he then turned to Orik, "Tell me, Are there _any other_ spell casters here."

Orik nodded, "yes."

Naruto then nodded. "Then I do not see a problem of us using a different spell caster to conduct the search."  
the bald man tried to retort, "They are not as powerful."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "but they will not try to destroy the Varden's _only_ hope, now would they."

The bald man shut his mouth. Naruto smirked. "Hmm, I guess I'm right."

Orik looked at Naruto with renewed interest. It was not every day someone took the bald man down several pegs.  
Naruto then continued, "Well, May we leave to a room, we are very tired. Of course you can guard us." Naruto said cheekily, just asking to be refused. And that was a difficult challenge because saying no to a dragon and its rider was… not something you did every day. Orik nodded, "We will provide you what you need but I ask that you turn over your weapons."

Naruto shrugged, "I am a traveler, not much of a warrior." Naruto turned towards the others and they reluctantly unhooked their weapons and handed them over. Naruto nodded to himself, 'good choice.'

Naruto and the others were now led towards a large room, more like a hall. Naruto had given up his pack but was not worried. The pack only contained food and a couple things to make camp. The things he _needed_ were safely… on his person. Naruto sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. He looked amused at Murgath and Eragon who were talking quietly in the other side of the room. Narueto could hear them of course but he made no comment. Naruto turned his attention to the dragon. He was surprised to see it was staring at him as well. Naruto smiled as he stood and approached it. The dragon moved its neck so that it could see Naruto properly.

Naruto bowed his head in greeting and he could swear he saw amusement in the dragon's eye. Naruto felt a tug on his consciousness, much like that of … the deceased member in his gut.

"_Hello, My name is Saphira."_

Naruto smiled as he heard the voice. It was a girl. "_my name is Naruto, pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

The dragon cocked its head slightly, obviously showing curiousity. "_You are … foreign to these lands?"_

Naruto nodded, "_Please keep it a secret though, I do not … tell that detail to many people."_

The dragon merely blinked and continued, "_it is your secret to tell. Thank you for showing Eragon and Murgath the way to the Varden"_

Naruto merely smiled as he looked towards the two still talking. "_It is … nothing. I have done more for other people and I have not once regret it… well I don't regret most of them."_

Saphira did not say any more. She knew that the subject was probably private as well.

**Later**

Naruto woke up as he felt someone near the door. It was always his habit, no matter how tired he was… he could always sense the sound of clinking metal… of blades. Naruto removed his right hand from his forearm. It had gone there automatically. Naruto stood up and stretched as the door was opened. Orik, the bald man and several others walked in.

Naruto paused as he saw the men were holding the hilt of their weapons. 'They still do not trust us yet.' Naruto mentally shrugged, it was just a precaution and Naruto could respect that.

The bald man called out, "Wake up, our leader wants to meet with you."

Eragon and Murgath woke up with a start and got up. Orik walked over holding out there weapons. "Here are your weapons… but be warned do not draw them. "

Eragon nodded and took the weapons, passing Murgath's sword over. Naruto sighed and called out, "I believe you have searched the contents of my bag."

The bald man nodded slowly, "It had nothing of… consequence."

Naruto nodded once more, "may I have it back then?"

The bald man nodded slowly and motioned for one of the guards to give it to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the back and put it over his shoulder. He sent a torrent of chakra down the back and felt a returning signal. Good they hadn't touched any of the food supply… or at least they didn't understand what this pack really was.

The group was now led down several, extremely large hallways. Naruto was already taking in the directions and noting the possible escape routes. Though Eragon and Murgath were not companions, they had good hearts and Naruto could at least help them if they got into trouble.

Naruto felt a chill on his back and he blinked. He wasn't in the hallways anymore. He was in a field. What was he doing in a field? Naruto looked around and then his attention focused on something. Something… beautiful… Naruto tried to call out but his voice would not obey him. The beautiful thing disappeared and Naruto blinked once more. He was back in the hallway. Naruto shook his head. He was doing it again. He thought he had gotten over that but it seemed the chains would never let him go until he completed his mission.

**Aijhad's office**

Naruto was now quite amused at this scene. Eragon had entered and Murgath had been taken away. It seemed Murgath was the son of Morzan, a betrayer of the Riders. Naruto had knew about the history of the riders very well but Murgath didn't seem wild nor evil for that matter, Naruto's gut told him so. And naruto's gut was usually right. Then eragon led to an epic in which he described all the factors of his journey. Finding the egg and so on. Naruto heard Brom's death and was troubled by it. These… Ra'zac, he would definitely hunt them but that was for later he must focus on the task at hand.

"Now then," The leader of the Varden spoke up, "Who might you be. "

Naruto looked at Aijhad, "My name is Naruto. I knew Brom about… 5 years ago. We were neighbors for about a year."

Aijhad raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Naruto shook his head, "Eka aí fricai. eka weohnata néiat haina ono. (I am a friend. I will not harm you.)"

Eragon whipped his head towards Eragon as soon as he heard the Ancient language. "You know how to speak the language."

Naruto shrugged, "Brom taught me a few phrases here and there. Mostly taught me history though. I had no need for Magic, I prefer my own methods."

Aijhad raised an eyebrow, "Since you spoke in the Ancient language I will believe you mean no harm. But what do you mean _your_ methods."

Naruto gave a small smile as he leaned back. "I am… or I was an _assassin_."

Aijhad clasped his hands forward and leaned his head forward, taking in this information.

"Will you help the varden?"

Naruto thought about it for a bit. 'The varden is… fighting a noble cause I guess I could help out a bit. And who knows maybe I can use them to find my own goals.' Naruto looked up at Aijhad and nodded slowly, "On one condition."

Aijhad nodded, "Name it and we will see."

"I assume that you will be sending Eragon to the Elves. I want to go with him."

Aijhad face grew still as stone. "I cannot promise."

Naruto raised a hand. "Do not worry. I will not cause any havoc but this also deals with a personal matter." 'I must contact _that _person and see how he knew about me.'

Aijhad nodded slowly. "Fine. Now then. ORIK!" Aijhad called out.

Naruto toned out for the rest of the time. In the back of his mind, he was thinking. Thinking of a place where things were not simpler but… much more familiar. Naruto chuckled to himself. What was he trying fool? War is war, all that changes is the enemy.

**And there we go. Pleas add critique this story AND say what you think of my A/N. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Claw and Shade Slayer 2

* * *

**

**Well here we go, Sorry for such a long update but I am going around trying to write stories. I am not sure which stories I want to focus on right now but I HAVE hammered out the basic storyline for this story. This story is not up for Adoption! And is not abandoned. OK then Here we go. Oh and on the advice of someone I am going to try something new.**

**Now then Time to discuss. When I put up these AN I do not expect to be received 'Favorably' I am obviously throwing out an 'opinion' expecting feedback. I WANT people to argue with me. I WANT people to discuss with me, in a reasonable fashion of course. I don't want people to flame me And if you would look at the review on my Final Fantasy 13 story … Yea those. I don't want those. I want people to be able to take my opinions put their own out, explain their opinions, and give me feed back. And in turn we start generating a mosh pit of views. This gives a sense of community which will allow everyone to start writing their stories. Because not only will we be able to CRITIQUE but we can also share Ideas and help each other.**

**Now when I say Critique and Review, these are two different things. A review is something you give blandly. A critique is for a work of art. I critique stories that I love. I review stories that I think needs work. **

**But enough of my ranting on this lets actually talk about crossovers.**

**When introducing a situation there always must be a clash of ideals. No two worlds are the same, obviously. But this must be present through awkward moments, anger, confusion, antagonism, or out right clashes (fights). Now these also can be subtle things like simple thoughts on 'oh that's different' things like that. Also, A character cannot simply 'accept' everything as is. He must be estranged to it at first and slowly pick up the pieces. Slowly understanding the world around him, the character must be able to make decisions based on his OWN moral compass. Now there are some 'bad' clashes. For example, the part where the character 'spills' everything for no apparent reason. Why do they need to know certain things like their 'life story.' There should only be reveals when they can be provoked. People don't usually tell secrets to everyone, even those they trust. There has to be reasons. One way is to get the character drunk. Another way is to get the character to remember something. Another way is to get a character backed into a corner. The lists goes on and on but these things must be set up to show 'REVEALS of STORY' (I.E. showing where the character is coming from).

* * *

**

**Please Review and HERE WE GO!

* * *

**

When most people wake up from a nightmare they usually scream. They wake up yelling and sit up straight. Their bodies are covered in sweat and they are plagued with what they had just experienced. That was for most people. Not for the Assassin that laid in the upper levels of Tronheim. No, the blonde assassin woke up with a startling, slow open of the eyes. He did not breathe fast nor did he shake. He simply stared at the ceiling, not even blinking. After a few seconds, a soft breath escaped the nin. The man sat up slowly and blinked a couple times. 'I had that dream again.'

Naruto squinted as he remembered flashes of it. It was the same nightmare… or some variation of it: The man sitting in a chair being stabbed with kunais, a battle filled with blood and littered with dead bodies, and the grave of… Naruto now took a shuddering breath as he shook his head. He had no need for these thoughts right now. Naruto stood up and stretched his body, he scissor his arms back and forth to get some feeling into them. He had placed a small futon on top of the raised bed in the room. It wasn't necessary but it did add an extra layer of warmth as he doubled up the sheets. The room was barren but clean, as Naruto has assigned some kage bunshins to work on that. IN fact he had made quite a lot of Kage bunshin. He had sent the around the layout of the mountain, each of them would dispel when they reached a certain point. Naruto would wince at the pain every now and so but it wasn't something he hadn't handled before. One of the more frustrating parts about this method was that, he had to make an extra kage bunshin to cover the caves underground which were quite expansive.

Though the caves were quite impressive, there were too many of them. Naruto had spent over 20 kage bunshins covering the area _under_ Tronjheim. At this rate it would take him weeks before he could understand even a mile out. Though Naruto had to admit, that having a confusing and expansive layout was probably the 'point' for the dwarves. Being a Nin, one had to respect that. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he reached into his pouch to grab his scrolls. He needed a spare change of clothes.

As Naruto walked through the hallways, he couldn't help but noticed the emptiness of the stone. And he had to admit to himself, it felt quite relatable. A piece of dry bread was scrunched between his fingers as Naruto continued to walk down. Ever so often, Naruto would take a small bite and then keep going. The dry bread was pretty still satisfying though. It reminded him of the dry toast he would have while fighting the Zetsu clones. There were so many of them and they attacked so early, he really didn't even have time for breakfast. So he compromised and ate his toast dry while he killed them. Naruto crunched the bread while he killed the clones. It was difficult multi tasking but he got it done nonetheless.

'I wonder if there is anywhere I can work out' Naruto thought with some wonder.

Eragon walked along side Orik as they headed towards the training field. Eragon had questioned where he would be tested and Orik simply showed the way. Eragon was … restless to say the least. After spending several days in the desert, being hunted by monstrous creatures, Eragon had developed the habit of sleeping with his sword close. Saphira said it was just a protective response but Eragon was afraid. What was he becoming? Was he a warrior that would one day lead an uprising or was he a simple farm boy?

Eragon shook himself of his thoughts and let his mind drift somewhere else. What of this Naruto? He had talked to him briefly when they were walking over to Aijhad. The man seemed very wise and sharp. He also knew Brom. Eragon wondered if he would be able to learn more about Brom from him. But where did this man come from? He said he wasn't from Aglaesia, That meant he had to come from a different land across the seas. Was he like the elves? But he looked nothing like Ayra. But what made Naruto so … strange was his eyes. They looked jagged as if someone took a flawless mirror and smashed it with a hammer. Scarred and old, naruto's eyes scared Eragon. Or rather, they made Eragon fear him. He had never seen those eyes before. They looked … dead.

"We are here" Orik announced as his face turned into a bright smile as a large man approached him. The man carried a huge sword that was almost as big as Eragon.

"Orik it's been awhile, there is no one left for me to fight with you gone."

Orik chuckled. "That's because no on wants to be smacked by that huge sword of yours."

Fedric shook his head. "But you can handle it easily enough."

Orik waved his hand as his face crinkled in amusement. "That's because I am not as slow as you or an oaf."

Fedric's eye brow twitched and Eragon chuckled inwardly at the banter. Fedric then turned towards him and looked over him. "Dragon rider and Dragon." Fedric said. Saphira nodded briefly from behind Eragon and Eragon nodded as well.

Fedric smiled. "Well, Ajihad said we would have to evaluate you, so what weapons do you use."

Eragon shrugged. "My sword and Bow."

Fedric nodded. "Anything else?"

Eragon thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "My fists."

Fedric roared in laughter as he took in the answer. "Good one. Come lets go into the field."

The three entered the field. Eragon cast his eyes around the field, trying to discern the different activites. There was an archer field and several men sparring, though it was divided as there parties of Dwarves and Humans that didn't mingle. But, Eragon's eyes were caught onto something. There was a large group in a circle and Eragon assumed a spar was going on inside the circle. Eragon pointed it out to Fedric whose face turned thoughtful.

"The newcomer you brought is fighting in there."

Eragon raised an eye brow. "naruto?" _But he said he was a traveler_.

Questioning fedric, "Is he doing well?'

Fedric shook his head as he sighed. "More than well, he is unreal. He took on fighting two men at once."

Eragon eyes widened. "Two men at once? Did he win?"

Fedric nodded. "Yes, and he has been fighting two men at once for over 5 hours, and it seems the pairs have to be switched out instead of him. I don't know how many people he has defeated but it is quite the score."

Eragon nodded. "Could we watch?'

Fedric nodded, "Of course, Dragon rider, it's quite the spectacle."

The group of three approached the crowd. Many noticed fedric and then saphira and parted to make way for them. What Eragon saw as the crowd parted was amazing. Naruto had taken of his shirt as sweat was pouring down. Scars of different sizes littered his body, over several dense muscles. Naruto was wielding two short blades in a reverse grip so that the blades were pointed down. A sword was strapped to his hip but not in the regular way that most warriors carried there weapon. There were two hooks on that attached to his belt. The two hooks also attached to either side of the sheath. So the blade would be horizontal to the ground, if Naruto stopped moving.

But Naruto was moving too fast to be still. The two soldiers must have gotten used to fighting with each other because each of them covered for each other's weak side. But Naruto was far too strong to let them overwhelm him. They tried to hack and stab but Naruto simply parried and pushed the blades away. Naruto would sometimes add a small kick to the arm, which would push the blade away from its intended target. They were moving incredibly fast and at times Eragon feared that they would kill each other. But Naruto seemed different; he looked like he was playing with them… no he was teaching them.

Naruto would have different stances that showed obvious openings. The pair fighting Naruto would try to exploit it but Naruto would counter immediately with strange slashes and attacks. The men would try to block it to the best of their ability but sometimes Naruto's blade went through their guard. And seemingly a coincidence, Naruto would stop short of their skin. At the first few times, Eragon thought that this was just an accident but it kept repeating and Eragon started to see the weaknesses in the guards of the men. The pair must have noticed this two and readjusted themselves accordingly.

It lasted for only 15 minutes after Eragon had arrived. Naruto slipped under both the men's guard and swung with his arms. A huge blow struck both men on the side of their necks, winding them and effectively disabling them. The men fell to the floor coughing. Naruto looked at the two and nodded. "Very good, I am sure you know what you need to work on."

One of the men nodded slowly as he coughed. "Thank you for the spar."

Naruto chuckled, "Anytime" Naruto reached down and helped both the men up. At this point the crowd erupted in cheers. Even Saphira gave a loud bugle of appreciation. Naruto for the first time looked at Eragon. Naruto gave Eragon a brief look over and Eragon felt his breath still. Naruto turned away and looked at Fedric. "Ho, there Fedric. Sorry about the attraction."

Fedric shook his head. "That was some excellent blade work there."

Naruto nodded at the compliment. "I heard that you were testing Eragon. Could I spar with him then?"

Eragon felt his stomach clench. His thoughts raged up like a wildfire in dry woods. 'He wants to fight me? But why?'

Saphira tried to comfort him. 'Don't worry he probably will just teach you.'

Eragon nodded slowly. Though his muscles were tense, though his feet seemed like lead, Eragon still stepped forward.

Fedric raised an eye brow. One half was wondering how this blonde warrior had heard that far while fighting and the other was wondering whether to let Eragon or not. Fedric looked over at Eragon, who looked back.

"I see no reason why not to." Eragon replied.

Fedric nodded slowly. "Alright than, Dragon Rider."

There were whispers amongst the soldiers about the new fight arising. Naruto took a deep breath and lifted up his arms in the air. He stretched and then brought the down slowly. As he did so he called out to the group surrounding them. "Could we have more room please?" Naruto called out to everyone. 'I will need to… yes, it should work with Eragon. It did with Brom.'

The Varden spread out in a larger circle and Eragon stepped in the ring. He grasped his sword and drew it carefully. Zar'roc felt heavy in his hands and the hilt felt slippery for some reason. Naruto eyed him, a playful look adorned his face but Eragon saw something different in his eyes.

Naruto spoke normally, allowing everyone to hear him. "No one stop this fight, please. I will say when it is done. And don't worry, I won't kill him or visa versa."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto let his right leg move back and crouched slightly. His arms spread out, one in front of him and one behind him. "Eragon," Naruto said quietly. Eragon perked up.

"What I am… testing is not skill, nor talent." Naruto said carefully. "I am testing determination."

Eragon blinked. "wha-"

Naruto didn't let him finish as he charged forward. The blade in Naruto's right arm swung downwards in a deadly arc towards Eragon's neck. Eragon blocked it with all his strength. His arms shook as the blades made contact. 'He is strong.' Eragon thought with fear bubbling in his stomach, like a brewing stew. Eragon tried to push forward but Naruto's arm seemd to be made out of stone. Eragon felt something jolt his arms, and tingling feeling run through his arms to his head.

Naruto swung his other blade and Eragon was forced to push off the other blade to block the left one. As Eragon blocked it, not only did he feel that tingling sensation once more, he felt a push come at his stomach. Eragon tumbled backwards. Landing ungracefully on his butt, Eragon used the momentum and rolled backwards, Eragon saw he had been kicked backwards. 'dammit, I didn't even see him move.' Eragon got up slowly. The blow hadn't hurt but it did shake him up. Eragon looked at Naruto and his blood ran cold. The playful face was gone; in its place was a hard and deadly look. The grip on Zar'roc was ever so tight now.

Not wanting to repeat what happened before, Eragon charged in. Eragon swung at Naruto's shoulder. The blonde haired warrior simply crouched lower, the blade going over him in a clean miss. Naruto, then, proceeded to step forward slightly and punch Eragon in the gut.

Eragon flew back, coughing. That blow definitely hurt. Eragon stood up once more and charged again. This time instead of just dodging and countering, Naruto stood like a mountain. Using his blades and the backs of his fists, Naruto parried Eragon's blades. At times he would move the blades downwards and proceeded to punch Eragon in the face. At other times, Eragon would overstrike and Naruto would move to the side and trip him. This lasted for a minute before Eragon was now breathing hard and Naruto was still standing in the same spot. The Varden was now quiet as everyone was watching Eragon and Naruto.

Eragon stood up; his muscles were burning with exertion, and his pride equally burning. Eragon glared at Naruto. He was being toyed with worse. What was Naruto's thinking? To embarrass him in front of everyone? Eragon charged forward swinging his sword in a diagonal manner. Naruto blocked and stood still as his arm shook from the force of the blow. Naruto looked into Eragon's furious eyes. Naruto smirked ever so slightly, making Eragon growl. Naruto clicked his tongue, "you are becoming angry. Keep your cool. If you strike Aim to kill, maiming won't help. Keep your body flowing do not be stagnant against someone like _me_." With the last word, Naruto head butted Eragon. Eragon stumbled back clutching his face. Naruto gave him no time of recovery. Naruto stepped forward quickly and brought up his leg. Kicking forward, the heel of the foot crashed into Eragon's gut. Winded, Eragon tumbled back, his vision was now fuzzy and his stomach now felt numb.

"Up Eragon, we are not finished." Eragon blinked quickly to regain his senses and raised his sword. Suddenly, Eragon felt a sudden clarity. It wasn't anything like he had experienced before. He felt every muscle no… every cell in his body. He felt he had complete control over his body.

But he didn't have time to understand this feeling fully. Eragon felt wind come from his right and instinctively blocked. The dragon rider was right on the money as Zar'roc blocked the short sword. Eragon's vision finally cleared to see Naruto still looking into his eyes. Once again out of instinct. Eragon pushed sideways and spun. Bringing Zar'roc around, while turning his whole body, Eragon let loose a vicious swing to Naruto's rib cage. Naruto jumped backwards and smiled at Eragon. Eragon panted at the exertion.

Naruto nodded, "Better…" Naruto put away the daggers and drew the sword behind him.

Holding out in front of him, Naruto pointed his sword in challenge, "Come Eragon."

Eragon charged to accept the challenge and the two forces clashed in a ring of glory.

As the fight progressed, Eragon did not know how long it had been since they first started. Eragon did not know how many shallow cuts he had gotten, Naruto's little hints of where to block. But he did know that he was in searing pain, his muscles were weak, and he had yet to cut Eragon. There was no one else but Naruto and him. Or … at least anyone he could feel, because everyone else was a blur.

Eragon struck downwards at the elusive warrior in front of him. The blonde spun away and then struck downwards with his own sword. Naruto's blade smashed Zar'roc into the ground. Eragon tried to move back to recover his blade but Naruto was too quick. Naruto reached out with his left hand and back fisted Eragon across the face. Eragon, unconsciously, stumbled back. Naruto went to push kick Eragon again. But Eragon, having felt it numerous times, spun like Naruto. The leg went past Eragon, and now Eragon was facing Naruto's back. Eragon struck downwards at Naruto's neck. Naruto weaved to the side and the blade passed centimeters from his skin. Naruto turned his body and elbowed Eragon once again.

Eragon rolled backwards as he saw the elbow. The movement backwards absorbed most of the blow, but it still hurt. As Eragon got to his feet, he spat on the side. Blood came out from his ripped gums. He had probably started bleeding from one of those punches he couldn't dodge, earlier. The boy right now was running on pure adrenaline and instinct.

But what Naruto was doing to Eragon was something… on an even more primal level. Naruto showed him a move by demonstrating it on him. Eragon memorized the feel of the move with his body and copied it to the best of his ability. Not that… Naruto had ever explained to him, what he was actually doing.

Eragon raised his sword again, though his muscles screamed in protest. Eragon charged forward once more. Naruto, simply, side stepped to the side extremely quickly. Instead of tripping him, Naruto lashed out with his right leg and struck Eragon in the gut. Eragon flipped over and landed on his back. Now, Eragon felt the full weight of all his injuries and groaned as he lay on the ground.

"Up Eragon, Get up." Eragon blinked as he looked at the sky, Zar'roc still in his hand.

"Is this all you got Eragon?" The persistent voice called at him. "Get up, you are better than this. Or are you a weak child that needs protecting?" Eragon growled though he had barely the strength to do so. Eragon gritted his teeth as he turned his body over and lay on his stomach looking angrily at the man before him. He would be dead before he gave up this fight. Eragon did not know what drove him to go such lengths, but he felt this undying determination. This unwillingness to call it quits, even as his body started to groan with pain. Though the wounds on his chest, arms, back and face were hammering at him, Eragon forced his grip on Zar'roc to tighten. Eragon put his palms on the ground and started to push himself up.

That was when Naruto struck again; Naruto had crossed the distance and struck Eragon in the face with his boot. Eragon fell on his back again, his ears ringing, and his mouth bleeding. His eyes were watering but Eragon refused to give in. Eragon turned over and he started to hear voices.

"Naruto that is enough, you are toying with him. Have you no shame!"

"Stop, Face me, I will teach you a lesson."

There were many shouts amongst the crowd but none of them stepped forward because they had given their word to not stop the fight. Eragon even heard, through the ringing of his ears, Saphira growling. He also felt the tug on his mind as Saphira tried to call on him.

Were they trying to protect him? Was he that useless? NO! Eragon gritted his teeth as he roared a cry. The crowd and even Saphira went silent. Eragon turned over on his stomach as quickly as he could and stood up. He gripped his blade in his hand and raised it at Naruto, even as he wobbled on his feet. Naruto looked at him once again in the eyes. What Eragon saw there, as he would later reflect on this scene, was not cold, dead, or anything like that… it was approval.

Naruto raised his sword as well. "Once more, Eragon."

Eragon charged forward, a hoarse yell erupting from his throat. Naruto struck back, their blades clashed together. Though Eragon was willing, though he put every ounce of his strength into the strike, Eragon's body could not hold up. Eragon was pushed back and down onto his knees. But Eragon still kept pushing.

Somewhere, somewhere in his body, he felt something open. It was in the back of his mind, something opened. Eragon felt a rush of energy fill his body and his muscles some how soothed. His body, though already listening, was now renewed in strength. Eragon pushed up with this new found strength, from where he did not know. Naruto eyes widened as his sword felt new resistance. Naruto 'relented' and allowed Eragon to push upwards, forcing him back.

The crowd cheered for Eragon. Eragon roared, his body now full of energy, pushed Naruto back. Naruto back peddled but at the same time his mind was a race. 'So it finally worked. It's slow process but I finally got that one to open.'

Ever since they had been fighting, with each strike they clashed or Naruto would punch, Naruto would send a torrent of chakra through Eragon. Naruto had traveled the lands and met many people. But he had come to the conclusion, only people who use magic was able to unlock their chakra cores. These people didn't have chakra cores like the people back home. No, theirs was much weaker, thinner, and would be compared to a small gennin. But that did not dissuade the fact that they still had them.

Naruto sought to awaken Eragon's core. Normally chakra would be flowing through them already… unless one never used them at all, Which was the case for the magicians he had encountered. Even Brom had not awakened his, though he did allow Naruto to open it for him. But now, it seemed he had successfully opened the second gate.

Eragon stood steady on his feet and glared at Naruto. Naruto just stared stoically back. 'Maybe I can get one more gate to open before I end this.' Naruto then heard the yells around him. 'but …' Naruto ducked under a swing and made several quick slashes at Eragon. Eragon parried quickly and tried to counter. 'Eragon's body might collapse because his chakra cores are too small. I don't even know how long they last either.'

Naruto looked at Eragon over again. He inwardly winced; maybe he shouldn't have given him that many cuts. 'Well time to finish this.'

Naruto blocked Eragon's strike. Adding chakra to his arms, Naruto pushed forward sending Eragon flying back. Eragon tumbled on the ground but quickly recovered. Naruto didn't let him rest though, Naruto charged forward bringing his sword downwards. Eragon was still in the process of getting up and wouldn't be able to block the strike in time. 'I'll stop it an inch before his head then.' Naruto thought.

But he never got the chance. As Naruto's strike sailed downwards, a new blade came and blocked it. Naruto blinked as he looked over to the side and saw Raven black hair flowing. 'What the' Naruto blinked twice and turned his eyes back to wielder of the sword, though a rumbling feeling in his stomach was still present. Naruto saw the wielder of his new opponent and found it amusing.

"Stop that's enough."

Eragon looked at the person who had just saved him and looked at the newcomer. She had flowing black hair, her sword was thin but long. She had pointed ears- She was Ayra the elf.

"Ayra, what are you doing here?" Eragon questioned, at the surreal savior before him.

Ayra turned to answer him but Naruto intervened.

"Yes, what are you doing here this is a sanctioned spar. I thought I asked no one to interfere." Naruto's voice was not harsh but simply calm as if talking about the weather.

Ayra's eyebrows slanted in an angry V and her voice held hard steel to it. "You are toying with him. There is no point to this continuing."

At this Naruto laughed, he laughed very hard. He couldn't help himself. None of them knew what he was doing, though he would be surprised if they did. Naruto shook his head as he lowered his blade. "Oh, how ignorance is bliss." Naruto said, sarcastically. Naruto looked away from Ayra and turned to Eragon.

"Eragon, stand, we are done."

Eragon blinked and did so. Naruto moved forward, or at least started to. A blade was held at his throat. Naruto raised an eye brow at Ayra, a flash of irritation flickered across his mind. "What is it, elf?'

Ayra still glared at him. "You've done enough, _leave_."

Naruto rolled his eyes. With a quick movement, Naruto did a quick palm strike towards Ayra. What surprised Naruto is that Ayra had seen it, or at least something coming. She jumped back and held her blade up. Naruto blinked and then shook his head. Naruto turned back to Eragon who was still staring at him, his eyes a bit unfocused. 'oh shit, the gate is closing. Naruto moved forward and then reached into his pouch on his belt. Finding what he needed, Naruto took the item and shoved it into Eragon's mouth. Eragon gagged as he felt something enter his mouth

"Eat and swallow it, it'll make you feel better." Naruto quickly spoke.

Eragon followed his directions and he immediately did feel better. Before he had suddenly felt all that energy leaving him, he felt like the world was going hazy and was close to fainting. Eragon coughed as energy went back into his limbs.

"Remember that feeling, Eragon."

The dragon rider looked at Naruto quizzically. "What do you mean? What-" Eragon paused as he remembered what Naruto was talking about. It was that time where he felt a sudden rush and control. It was that time where he felt his body gain sudden strength.

Naruto smiled as he saw the flicker of understanding in Eragon's eyes. "Good, Now then." Naruto turned his eyes away and looked at all the hostile eyes at him, including Saphira's. Naruto sighed. This was the problem with being a foreigner, no one understood you.

"_Hmm… looks like I may have to fight my way out of here_." Naruto mused. Many of the people there blinked. Eragon openly wondered. "What-"

Naruto turned to him and raised an eye brow. "Hmm?"

Eragon spoke slowly. "What was that, you just said."

Naruto blinked once and then realized his mistake. "Oh nothing, just a language."

Naruto turned and started to walk away.

"What was the point of this?" Naruto stopped. It was not Eragon who had said it. Naruto turned around and faced the speaker. It was Ayra.

"Yes Elf?" Ayra still glared at him.

"What was the point of this?" She repeated.

"Of what?" Naruto said, 'I wonder how long till she snaps.'

Ayra seemed to be losing patience as she gritted her teeth. "You make him fight for 4 hours; you cut him up and kick him while on the ground. Then you ask him to get up again and again. Was there any reason to all this… disgusting actions?"

Naruto scoffed at her words. "Interesting, it seems none of you know what I was teaching him."

There were murmurs and angry glares pointed at him. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head, while sheathing his sword. Naruto looked at Eragon who had sheathed his sword and was now trying to heal his own wounds with Magic.

Eragon breathed softly as he ran his hand over his scratches. As he did so, he heard a voice enter his mind.

'_little one?'_ Eragon felt a tremor of worry from Saphira. It was reasonable, because as he was fighting he had some how blocked her out.

'_yes Saphira, I'm fine_.' Eragon said trying to console her.

'_don't worry about Naruto, I'll-_'

Eragon eyes widened as he felt anger rush through like a stream. '_NO_!' Eragon said determinedly over his connection. Saphira cocked her head to one side.

'_what! He publically embarrassed you, tortured you. He hit you around like a sack of wheat! He deserves nothing_-'

Eragon understood her protection and was grateful for it but she did not understand that… '_He taught me._'

Saphira was now confused. How did Naruto ever teach him?

Eragon, sensing her confusion, tried to explain.

'_I don't… I don't know how but it felt like he was guiding my movements. Forcing me to learn. It was like I was on autopilot and Naruto was simply guiding my hand. All I needed to do was provide my … determination._'

Saphira was silent at this.

Naruto brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully as he watched Eragon. "Well, let's see. How can I describe to, it's difficult for you to understand so…" Naruto actually meant this in a non mocking way. He knew that these people believed in 'honor' fighting a fair fight. He had believed that once upon a time. But now he just killed in the most efficient way possible… unless they're was a special case… like _him_.

"Draw your sword." Ayra growled. She pointed her blade at him. Naruto now turned back to her with eye brows raised.

Naruto blinked and shook his head, as he grasped his sword. "My, my, did I get you angry?"

Ayra's arm trembled as she gripped her sword tightly. Naruto looked at her stoically. This girl was probably better than Sakura at controlling her temper… maybe all girls couldn't control their temper… that wasn't right because Hin- Naruto immediately squashed that thought and focused at the task at hand… he may have to drink himself to sleep tonight, though.

Ayra charged forward, not even waiting for Naruto to draw his. Eragon cried out to stop Ayra. Ayra slashed at Naruto's right side. Naruto used his left hand to draw his sword. Spinning on one side, Naruto used the flat of the blade to deflect the swing. Then, he stuck out his leg and Ayra tripped over it. To Ayra's credit, she jumped gracefully and landed on her feet. Ayra turned back at Naruto her eyes furious. Naruto rolled his eyes, 'girl's temper… always the same.'

Ayra dove at him, her blade singing in the air. Naruto's own blade met her blade, evenly. They exchanged blow for blow, neither getting any strikes in… or at least for Ayra.

Naruto added chakra to his arms once more and slashed at Ayra. Ayra blocked and was pushed back, having to back pedal back. Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "You cannot defeat me."

Eragon eyes widened at the statement. He had just seen amazing sword play but what made him pause at the statement was Brom's declaration. The weakest elf could beat the strongest human. How as Naruto matching her?

Ayra darted forward and slashed at his head. Naruto ducked, while sheathing his sword. He reached up and grabbed her arms, and then turning around Naruto threw her over him. Ayra hit the ground, _hard._ Ayra coughed as her back slammed to the ground, and a shadow loomed over her. Naruto shook his head while clicking his tongue. Pausing to take a look at all the men around and make sure he had their attention, "You can all challenge me if you want… but" Naruto raised his arm and brought it down. Everyone's eyes widened in fear and shock. Naruto punched the ground next to Ayra. _CRUNCH_. The ground cracked with spider web marks as the force of Naruto's punch destroyed the solidity of the ground.

Everyone took a step back. Naruto stood up and blew the dust off his fist. A smirk adorned his face as Naruto knew that everyone feared him now. "As you can see, I've been holding back…" Naruto looked down and saw Ayra glaring up at him, still defiant. Naruto held out his hand and attached charka strings to her. Naruto flicked his hand and she 'magically' was placed on her feet. Ayra blinked at what just happened. Naruto didn't make another comment and simply left.

The crowd parted in front of him.

* * *

**There we go Hope you liked it. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Claw and Shade slayer**

* * *

**Well guys I would like to formally thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming I love them _. Also I would like to apologize for any typo or grammatical error in the story. I am not very good at English never ways, which is why I am a science major. Besides the point. I would like you all to take a peek at Metal dragons by iEspeon. It is a pretty good crossover with Inheritance. **

**Note: I am putting things out of order. One of my gripes in crossovers is that everyone follows cannon and never diverges from it. I know I said this over and over again but I hate canon structure. It's not like its BAD but its OLD. Try something new. I hate having Naruto Keep going through Chuunin exam arc or a Sasuke retrieval arc or hell even a 3 year time skip. **

**Change Cannon. Now it doesn't have to be huge. Have your crossover character do something different. And little by little these changes add up into something big. Or have a huge change which creates little changes in character. A crossover character cannot be a tag along character that has no weight in the story. A character MUST be able to smash Cannon with its face. **

**ANY WAYS!**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

The blonde haired Nin let the breeze go through his hair as he laid his back against the firm tree. While the fighting was enough to warm him up, it wasn't a work out he wanted. The elf, surprisingly, was quicker than he expected but not fast enough to give him trouble. She matched a speed of Lee with his weights on. And Naruto had surpassed that speed many years ago, during the war. But overall, these guys _sucked_. He had seen better fights in the Zetsu clones and they were ALL monotonous… no pun intended. Naruto sighed as he shook his head. Maybe if they sucked like this, the army of the king sucked as well. Naruto placed his hand on his chin and sighed.

This place needed change. He had seen the poverty and sadness that emanated from the people. The fear they had when they saw soldiers. Even the soldiers themselves feared their superior officers and so on and so forth. What they needed or what the Varden needed to get the revolution moving was a small strike force.

Naruto closed his eyes. Who would he have on this strike team? Eragon was too important of a figure head; he had seen how people adored him. Ayra, also was too important, he had seen her kind before… the royal kind. He didn't know what position she had but for sure she was royalty. Hmm… Maybe if he could get Gaara, Kakashi and-

Wait… what was he doing? Naruto opened his eyes and sat straight up. What was he thinking? Why would _he_ lead a small strike force? Why was _he_ even thinking about helping these people? All he was here to do was kill a person and get out. That was it. Naruto let his head bang against the tree's trunk. But, he couldn't help himself.

He saw pain and he wanted to help. He saw a tyrant and he wanted to liberate. This was his nature. It was the nature that hin-

Naruto chocked on his own thoughts and immediately started going over his new jutsu to distract himself. He couldn't think about that. Not now… not ever. Naruto heard breathing over to the side and saw an interesting sight.

If he couldn't help directly, he could always help indirectly…

Eragon stared at the sky above him. He stared at it and stared at it. Saphira had gone to the dragon hold, after being frustrated with Eragon. She didn't understand what Naruto had done for Eragon. When Eragon had tried to explain try to convey the feeling, it felt like they were looking at separate places. Eragon felt a gap between them… a gap he never wanted to have. But it was there nonetheless. Eragon sighed as he closed his eyes and allowed the sun to bear down on him. He had also just finished talking to Ayra. She was very kind to him, if a little bit annoying in her warnings to stay away from Naruto.

Like Saphira, he had tried to explain to her what Naruto had done for him. But like Saphira, his words failed to express his feelings.

But what had Naruto done for him? Even he didn't know for sure. It was like his body was suddenly alive. He could feel things he never thought he could. He was clumsy at times in his stride or work, but now he could control his body flawlessly. It was like he had open something that made him connected to every single cell in his body.

Not only had that he felt a deep power within him. It was brewing over slowly, like a cup that was overfilled and slowly allowing water to brim over its side. Eragon didn't know where this energy came from but it felt so… mysterious. He could sometimes grasp it like magic but at other times it would wash through his hands like water.

It coursed mainly through his head but sometimes, like water, it dribbled down to his neck. But for some reason the feeling would be blocked by something, like a stone wall or a damn. The flow would stop and pile up. And finally after a while it would recede back to his head. It was a strange feeling and it occurred too many times for it to be just a normal twinge. Naruto definitely had done something to him. He did not know what but something inside him awoke.

But more than that… he had learned something. He could go father than anything he thought possible. He was kicked over and over again but for some reason he just got up. His body was tired then, and he sorely wanted to just let the darkness claimed him but Naruto's voice kept goading him. It was like Naruto wanted him to stand up again, only to be brought down so that Eragon would have to force himself to get back up. Eragon bit his lips as he thought of Naruto's words. Testing determination? He wanted me to keep getting up?

Eragon sighed as he closed his eyes once more. Naruto beat the crap out of him and sliced him up but for some reason… he trusted Naruto to watch his back. Eragon didn't know what attracted him to this man. It was like he exuded trust, or he seemed extremely sincere.

Eragon shifted those thoughts away. When he talked with Ayra, he had learned quite a couple things. One of them was his future. Ajihad AND Ayra wanted him to go to the elves to learn more of warfare. Did he have no say in his life? Could he not decide his own course? And what of the dwarf king… what did _he_ want? But Eragon probably wouldn't find out till much later. Speaking of dwarves, Orik had gone to make a report to Ajihad. It was probably a complaint about Naruto. Was he the only one that saw that Naruto had helped him?

Eragon reached up his palm to wipe his face with his hand. "Why is my life so complicated?"

"Because you are destined for greatness. Or some crap like that." A new voice came about.

Eragon jolted and opened his eyes quickly. He saw Naruto standing over him, smirking at him. Eragon blinked, 'I didn't even hear me approach.' Eragon flushed at being so out of focus that he couldn't even here someone come by.

As if reading his thoughts Naruto kicked Eragon, "don't worry kid, not many people can here me when I don't want them. Now what are you sleeping out here for."

Eragon stood up as he brushed off his pants. Eragon shrugged and stood tall. "I wanted some peace and quiet."

Naruto shrugged as well. "Fair enough. Sorry to disturb you but I wanted to know, just in case, what did you feel?"

Eragon looked at Naruto quizzically. "You mean when I fought you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No the time we drank too much beer and slept with some women."

Eragon blushed furiously and grumbled out, "of course…"

Naruto chuckled and slapped Eragon on the back. "Don't be too ruffled kid. You're an important figure, you need to be calm and collected or so I am told."

Eragon nodded and sighed. "I felt a rush in my … head. It was like water or something like that. I don't know but it felt like magic but so intangible."

Naruto nodded his head. "Good, good. Now then…" Naruto paused.

Eragon looked at Naruto and then suddenly ducked. Naruto had attempted to back fist Eragon but missed slightly. Eragon reached for his sword but Naruto quickly spoke. "Do not draw your sword."

As soon as he finished saying the words, Naruto lashed out with a kick to Eragon's ribs.

Eragon jumped backwards to avoid the kick. Naruto eyes narrowed in recognition of the reflexes. Naruto stepped forward and swung with his left. Eragon reached out and blocked it with his right hand. Eragon reached back with his left. As Eragon reached back, Naruto palm strik-ed Eragon's chest. Not enough to hurt or even bruise him but enough to push him back.

Eragon, indeed, stumbled back and held up his arms again. Naruto wagged his finger at him. "That was a good block but you don't reach back light that when you punch. If you reach back you take too long which allows the other person to strike you. Same thing with the sword."

Naruto dashed forward once more and swung with his right. Eragon gritted his teeth and moved forward…

But as the fight continued, both of them were smiling.

The sun had now fallen bellow the mountains and shadows reined Tronjheim. Naruto laughed as Eragon told of his brother at home and how they used to wrestle. Naruto shook his head as Eragon scratched his head in embarrassment. The duo was walking towards Tronjheim or at least the dragon hold. Naruto had gone over most of the large mistakes he had seen in their fight. Instead of using blades he used the fists. This allowed them to fight each other without hurting, or at least for Naruto. Also, Naruto wanted to bang the point into Eragon's head that the sword was an extension of the arm. Naruto had to admit, compared to the soldiers he had seen, Eragon had quite the reflexes.

Naruto took a small drink from his canteen and allowed Eragon to drink some as well.

"So you're going up to the Dragon hold huh?"

Eragon nodded and then his face grew troubled. Eragon gripped the edge of his tunic. "It seems that everyone hates you now."

Naruto scoffed. "Does it matter? They'll work with me if they have to and I trust they won't stab me in the back." 'And it wouldn't matter if they tried; I could kill any one of them.'

Eragon nodded slowly, though he was unsure. The crowd seemed quite angry… including Saphira. Eragon allowed the breeze to go over his wet hair and shirt. He had quite the work out. He didn't have bruises but his muscles were sore.

Naruto closed his canteen as they reached the base of the Dragon hold. "So, are you going to call Saphira down or what?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, It would be impossible… impractical for me to climb up the stairs."

Naruto shrugged. "K'ay…" Naruto paused as he looked over and saw a crowd approach him. "Hmm… company and it's not for me either." Eragon looked over to where Naruto was looking at and blinked. Indeed, this crowd did not look like they were here for Naruto. No, their eyes were all on Eragon. Eragon gulped silently as he watched them approach. Naruto gave him a pat on the back and then suddenly Eragon felt a pressure on his head.

'Don't worry kid.'

Eragon's eyes widened as he heard the voice. But it wasn't like the normal thought speak he was used to. It felt like the water feeling he had. Eragon grasped at the water with his mind and thought, 'Naruto how are you doing this?'

'I'll explain later, first let's get this done…' Naruto said, not even looking at Eragon.

Eragon looked back at the crowd and saw an old lady approach. Eragon clenched his fist expectantly. The old lady was carrying something in her arms but she kept looking at Eragon. Her eyes strengthened with determination. "Silver hand, please." With that the old lady opened the blanket in her hands to reveal a baby. Eragon blinked and looked at the baby and then back to the woman. The woman still looked at Eragon. "Bless her, silver hand. I am old and she is an orphan. She had no one left but me. Please bless her."

Naruto raised an eye brow at this. He had seen blessings before, but this was quite interesting to be the one giving the blessings. Well that was not true, but he was helping the person who was giving the blessings. 'Eragon' Naruto said over the bastardized form of Inoichi's technique. 'Repeat after me.'

"Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr.."

As Eragon imbued the words, the Lady bowed her head. Naruto watched as the lady thanked Eragon repeatedly and Eragon only nodded and forced a smile on his face. Naruto smirked as he saw Eragon try to look at him for help but was too afraid of offending, or looking annoyed at the woman.

After a minute or so, the woman left and Eragon turned to Naruto, while shaking his head. "never again."

Naruto barked out a laughter. " Of course, the first times the worst. But get used to the attention. People will swarm at you to either praise you or kill you."

Eragon blinked and looked at Eragon. A rising fear bubbling from his stomach. What was he becoming? A person who gave blessings, a person who led an army into battle? Wasn't he a simple farmer?

"You never expect what you become." Naruto stated, once again reading Eragon's mind (non-literally).

Eragon looked up at Naruto and sighed. "I don't know. I don't know if I am ready for this."

Naruto nodded. "Which makes you ready for it. Because you will be willing to give it your all. And when you are faced with your path, do not fight it but rather embrace it and make the most of it." Naruto nodded to himself once more. Eragon blinked and then gave a rye smile.

"Did you think of that yourself? Are you sure you are not a hermit?"

Naruto blinked at the wording and gave a roaring laugh. He couldn't help it. Eragon looked at him strangely as if Naruto had lost his senses. Naruto saw the look and slowly calmed himself down. "Sorry, Eragon. What you said was quite nostalgic and amusing to me." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I heard this proverb from one of my deceased teacher, and he was considered a hermit."

Eragon blinked and then said, "I'm sor-"

Naruto simply stopped Eragon by buffeting him in the head. As Eragon held his head, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it kid, I'm not _that_ fragile. Just some things get to me." Naruto smirked at Eragon. "Anyways you better call your dragon before more … babies show up."

Eragon paled slightly and Naruto snickered at his expense. Eragon called out to Saphira.

'Saphira are you there?'

'Little one, finally it took you ages to come back. Did you walk to Narda and back and some how got lost at Jeirda?'

Eragon chuckled at her jibs and continued. 'No, come down. I need to get up.'

'oh alright and I was having a nice sleep too.' Eragon could feel the playfulness over her voice. Eragon shook his head as he looked at Naruto who was digging through his pouch.

"hmm, I know I put it… AHAH" Naruto called out triumphantly. He pulled out a dagger but it was a strange dagger. It had a ring at the end of the hilt like the other daggers Naruto had used against him. The blade also had two smaller prongs extruding from the connection between the hilt and the blade. And what made it extremely peculiar was the writing on the blade. Eragon couldn't read it and it didn't look anything like he had seen before. Naruto tapped the blade twice on his fingers before flipping it and handing it to Eragon.

Eragon looked at it and grasped it. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at Naruto. "what is this?"

Naruto smirked. "A little something special. Think of it like a good luck charm."

Eragon looked at the writing once again. "is it ceremonial?"

Naruto waved his hand and shook his head. "No." Naruto placed a rough hand on Eragon's shoulder. "I want you to keep this with you." Naruto's tone was solid and very serious. The two warriors locked eyes and Eragon came to an understanding of how important this dagger was. "If you are in Danger and you need help. Throw the knife at the opponent. Trust me on this. It will help you."

Eragon nodded slowly. "Alright, I promise."

Naruto moved back, somehow satisfied with the promise. "Good then. Off I trot then."

Naruto moved happily towards the main buildings, whistling some kind of tune that Eragon couldn't match.

The next day was a blur for Eragon. Very first thing in the morning, he was awoken by Orik. He was then taken down to be tested by Ayra in Magic. And while he did everything he could, it felt like he was so incompetent when she asked several things … numerous things that he had not even heard of. What happened to all his training with Brom? If she knew more than he did how could he ever fight Galbitorix.

After he had finished testing his … incompetence, Eragon had run towards the kitchen. He ate well and so did Saphira. There he was visited by Nasuada. She was a pretty girl whose skin amazed him. She held a royal air like Ayra. She told him the directions to Murgath's cell. Aftter she left, Eragon raced towards the cell and discussed with Murgath about Ayra, Nasuada and more importantly Naruto.

Finally, near the end of the day he traveled through the halls and found Solebum. The werecat was here and he followed the cat to a … interesting sight.

"Are you going to stand there gawking like a mentally retarded baboon or come in like civilized man?" Angela called at him as she was drinking her tea. But Angela wasn't looking at him but rather at what was in front of her.

"Yea, kid Hurry up, the tea is getting cold. And it's pretty good too." Naruto finished as he looked down at the board.

Eragon moved forward carefully looking between the two extremely mysterious people.

"What are you doing here?" Eragon called out.

Naruto picked up a piece on the board and moved it carefully. "Who?"

Eragon shrugged. Did it really matter who answered?

Angela rolled her eyes. "I heard you were a dragon rider from this…" Angela motioned towards Naruto. "Traveler. I knew you were special but not that special." Angela touched her lips thoughtfully. "I suppose that's why Brom took you under his wing."

Eragon felt his stomach squelch as he heard Brom's name. "Well you predicted his death so, I guess-"

"Calm down kid" Naruto spoke quietly. Eragon jolted and looked at Naruto and then flushed with embarrassment. He was right, Eragon had lost his temper then.

Angela, realizing her tongue was off, started to apologize. "I'm sorry Eragon, I didn't mean to be …" Her voice trailed off not knowing what to say.

Eragon shrugged. "it's alright. He chose to protect me. That is what matters."

Naruto nodded as if agreeing with Eragon. Naruto bit his lip. "hmm, this is like playing with Shikamaru…"

"Shikamaru?" Eragon asked.

Naruto waved his hand. "A friend from my home land."

"oh" Eragon said quietly, "where exactly are you from?"

Naruto paused as he clasped his hands together and gave Eragon a sharp look. "Hmm… I come from a different land. West of here. Very, Very far from here. Across the seas to be exact."

Eragon eyes widened. That was why he was so different. Dozens of questions appeared in his head and he was about to blurt one out when Naruto reached up and flicked Eragon in the head. Eragon stepped back and held his head and rubbed it slightly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Learn some restraint kid. I won't tell you yet. You have to have some patience."

Eragon lowered his hands and his shoulders in a bit of disappointment. But Eragon knew that Naruto didn't want to talk about it for now.

Eragon bit his lips and asked. "Could you at least tell me what your lands are called?"

Naruto looked at him with an annoyed expression and Angela sat back and laughed. Eragon reached and scratched his head as he waited for a response.

Naruto shook his head. "geez, Well, Its Called the Elemental Continent. But my home land is called Konoha, translated similar to Fire Country in your language."

Eragon let the name go of his tongue. "Konoha… Why is it called-"

Naruto flicked Eragon in the head again. "Geez, what did I tell you about patience."

Eragon had the dignity too look embarrassed. Naruto instead of glaring gave him a small amused smile. "Come on kid." Naruto turned back to the board and sighed. "I lost… Again for the third time in a row."

Angela smiled and started to clean up the pieces. "Looks like I got the hang of this game."

Naruto rolled his eyes."And I only taught you this morning… Dammit, freaking geniuses."

Angela gave him a bland look and Naruto raised an eye brow. "What?"

Angela huffed. "There is no such thing as being a genius, there is only being insightful or being dull as a brick."

Naruto shrugged. Semantics were just semantics. Naruto sighed as he watched Eragon talk to Angela. He decided then, he would help Eragon with his little _king_ problem.

**

* * *

**

Short update but Next chapter will be… grinding.

**Please review and tell me of the errors I need improvement.**


	4. Chapter 4

Red Claw and shade Slayer 4

* * *

**So while we are waiting for people to get around answering my question on Golden eyes I am going to work on Red claw and shade slayer and Synchro. These two stories have long plans. But warning, Red claw is giong to be dashing through a lot of stuff. I don't plan on going through every single detail. The problem with many authors is that they believe they need to go through every little thing. For example, in a Naruto fic they always have the genjutsu at the door, in the chuunin exam art. They almost always have Kabuto with the cards. These things, though small, always appear. My question is: do we need them? There are certain things that can be thrown out in order to make the story concise. For exmaple, my own story Shunpo Magic, there are several parts that I took the book, plopped it down and started typing. The problem lies with originality. How much are you going to take and make your own? Many people love the words and just change a couple things, but very few will make their own storyline. **

**Also numerous authors follow an arc structure. Or an episodic structure, which heavily relies on a clear beginning and end. One of the reviewers in Golden eyes put it amazingly. I write in a novelistic fashion which means you have to approach this like reading a book. Sure most fanfic will lay it all out there, but I like to hint at stuff and down the road reveal things incriminate. I do not want to just lay it out, that is bad writing (And many if not all novelists will say this). I am no processional writer but I have dabbed my hand in it for quite a while as a hobby. **

**Now enough spieling about that.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Naruto woke up his body paralyzed once more. Naruto blinked slowly, allowing the tense and rigid muscles to relax slowly. But this did not stop he beating of his heart from palpating rapidly. Nor did this stop the mind from plaguing his thoughts. Naruto finally loosened his body and turned over. He let his legs swing out and over the bed and sat up. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. He spotted a porcelain bottle next to his bed. So that was what caused the nightmare, Naruto chuckled hoarsely to himself. Naruto reached over and grabbed the bottle, swigging it. He let the Sake burn his throat and fall deeply into his belly.

He shouldn't be doing this because...

But it didn't matter because he was here and …

Naruto took another drink. He didn't want to have those thoughts right now. Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the cold liquor to fill his throat and burn it to hell. But now that he thought about it, he was going to hell anyways. Naruto looked around his room, it was bare with the necessitates. A desk for work, a chair to go with it. There was a wash bin on the side. The bed was nice and comfy. Sure there were a couple cobwebs and patches of dusts around the area, but Naruto didn't mind. He had slept in worse places than this. Naruto got up and walked to the edge of the room where he had laid his clothes down. Naruto picked them up and dusted them off. He put the clothes slowly on, the fabric stretching over his bodes and scars. Naruto idly wondered how many scars he had gotten during the war. Not including the ones he had gotten from...

Naruto gritted his teeth as a flash of anger passed through his head. He really didn't want any of these fucking thoughts right now. Naruto put his clothes quickly and reached for the sword he had gotten from Fedric. Naruto paused as he looked at the sword. It wasn't his weapon of choice, no his weapon was from the wind temple. At first he wanted to know how a sword worked. But since he had decided to help Eragon with the king, Naruto decided he would use the sword to train Eragon. Of course he was no expert, but he could give Eragon a tough time... well in fighting at least. The boy had some good instincts though, adapted very quickly to the things he had shown him during the fight. Naruto sighed as he scratched his head. He had calmed down quite a bit.

This was good, something was distracting him. It would help keep him from getting bored. It would help keep him from losing his sanity. Naruto grabbed the blade and strapped it to his back. The guard of the sword hit and bounced unceremoniously on his thighs as he walked outwards.

Naruto walked through the hallways towards the lower levels. It was cold in the hallways, it was cold everywhere. Naruto walked towards the stairs so he could start climbing down. Naruto walked down the steps, his mind not really focused on his task at hand. 'Maybe I could start off with some speed work.' Naruto thought to himself. He had seen what Arya (spelled it right this time folks) could do with her speed. It was faster... much faster than he had anticipated. Of course it was child's play to even keep up with it, hell he could've fought her with one hand and not move a single step. But what was frustrating was that Eragon was even slower than her.

'Weights? No, they wear samurai-like armor it would just get in his way... gravity seals... I would have to have it something like 1.3 times to not really kill him. He isn't a nin so he can't use chakra to help his muscles. Maybe magic could? No, shouldn't make assumptions based assumptions. I do not know the limitations of Magic so I shouldn't delve into it. Naruto bit his lip as he continued to glide down the steps. 'From there, we could always make a unique fighting style. He needed to start using his hands and feet more. The warriors around him were … pathetic. By Naruto's standard they were worth gennin, hell they might as well be academy students. They relied solely on their swords and didn't bother to use their fists or hands as a tool. 'But probably that's because they aren't that strong.' the stronger you were the less you relied on weapons. And at a certain point, when you don't even need a weapon, you can bring out the weapon's full potential.

Their strikes were weak, and speed was horrible. They had discipline, though, but only to a certain extent. It was frustrating to think that this was what they were using to fight a country that controlled most of the lands in this place.

And how was Eragon supposed to overcome this? He could always take him away and teach him, but that wouldn't work. Naruto blinked as he remembered what Brom had told him about the deal between the elves and Varden. The elves would train the rider.

Naruto had also heard about the elves, Brom had told him about them. Warriors of strength and power. They were like nobility but were extremely logical. What made this situation ludicrous but also curious was that the elves were not helping the Varden and Dwarves. How was this supposed to work? Were the elves hanging back to see who win? That wasn't right, Brom had told him that the elves were waiting for the dragon rider. So if Eragon was the rider, he had to go to the elves. This would work in two ways. One way was that Eragon would learn the rider ways, while persuading the elves to join the front. The second way was to find the person who had contacted him. It was magic for sure, the feeling when Brom had first touched his mind all those years ago felt similar.

Naruto had finally reached the bottom of the steps and walked towards the mess hall. As he walked through he got stares or hostile glances. It seemed that many knew of his endeavors against their 'savior' and the 'elf.' Naruto scoffed mentally, they knew nothing and they were nothing. Naruto paused and shook his head, he shouldn't like that. This was not how he thought. Everyone was worth something. A tinge of guilt passed through Naruto's stomach, was he becoming this cynical? This destructive? Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. He would have to work on controlling these emotions, maybe some meditation was in order.

Naruto walked into the mess hall and went to the back. He grabbed a tray and helped himself to the food behind the Dwarfs backs. They couldn't sense him cause he moved in their blind sights. Useless usage of skill but still it allowed him to avoid attention.

Naruto ate his food silently in the corner not wanting to attract attention. He watched the people carefully, taking note of their faces and what weapon they carried. It wasn't out of conscious thougth but rather habit. Naruto sipped his bread into his soup and bit it, chewing slowly allowing the thick soup to fill his taste buds. Naruto sighed. 'I wonder how my clone is doing?'

He had sent several clones through out the Tronjheim. They were to dispel every few intervals, even at night. Naruto had long gotten used to the mental fatigue and the chakra from his dead tenant had long since helped him increase his capacity. Naruto took another bight and felt a tingle. 'Speak of the devil' Naruto thought as he felt memories of his clones pass through him. Naruto paused. This was... his 'super' clone's memories.

Kage bunshin was a very high level technique but very fragile. One hit on a clone would make it disappear, something that made it very fustrating for Naruto. So what Naruto did was create a new clone, a super charged clone which had enough chakra to handle about 30 hits give or take a few jutsus. He had sent one of them down to check deep into the underground caves.

'what the hell, Urgals?' Naruto thought. Quickly downing his food, the blonde traveler walked immediatley toward Ajihad's office. He reviewed mentally what he had just learned. A large army, will probably be here in about 2 days. From what I gathered from my clones in the library it would be impractical to run from Tronjheim. They would have to defend then.

Naruto walked past several guard who recognized him, while they did tense up they did nothing to stop him. It seemed that Ajihad had told them to back off. Naruto didn't pay that train of thought much heed as he entered through the doorway and saw Ajihad looking over several scrolls. Ajihad looked up and sat back, crossing his arms.

"Naruto. What is it?" the nin detected an aggravated tone in his voice.

Naruto sighed, "I'm guessing from your tone you disagree with what I did to Eragon."

"And Arya."

Naruto blinked. "What I didn't even hurt her?'

Ajihad leaned forward his eyes glaring at him, his dark skin (which reminded Naruto of Bee), "Your actions may have lowered the morale."

Naruto scoffed, "Eragon can only grow stronger, That's all."

Ajihad opened his mouth to continue this argument but Naruto cut him off as this was not the time for this conversation. "Urgals are coming, in about 2 days time."

Ajihad closed his mouth, and carefully sat back, staring at Naruto. Ajihad regarded Naruto carefully, trying to discern if he was lying. Naruto did not do anything as he took the scrutiny with full force.

Ajihad sighed, "how do you know?"

Naruto placed his hands together and poof. Ajihad blinked as he saw another clone pop up next to Naruto. Ajihad stood up, his hand automatically going to his sword. "how?"

Naruto sighed as he waved his hands, "I am not from your lands remember?"

Ajihad looked at the clone and back to Naruto and sat down. "Alright, so you used … that to detect the Urgals. Where are they coming from?"

"The tunnels underneath here."

Ajihad nodded. "I will call for immediate meeting of the leaders. We will prepare."

Naruto shrugged, "I will have to request something as well."

Ajihad raised an eye brow. "What is it?"

Naruto scratched his head, "When the time comes," Naruto's eyes flickered upwards. "I will tell you, but not now. Right now it is not important for your survival and will only muddle your thoughts."

Ajihad looked at Naruto and clasped his hands in front of him. "will this hamper the Varden?"

Naruto smirked his fangs glinting in the candle light. "Of course not. This is something... personal"

As soon as Eragon entered the room, he knew something was wrong. He had just finished his meal when a messenger had come, dragging Orik and him to this room. Orik and him had come to an understanding about Naruto during this time. Orik understood that Naruto was not torturing Eragon, unjustly. Rather, Orik understood how Naruto was testing his determination. Saphira had only accepted Naruto's doings when Eragon sent the relevant memories. But both Orik and Saphira disagreed that Naruto had done it the right way.

Eragon couldn't convince them but for some reason he knew that Naruto's method was the only way. Eragon passed these thoughts off for another time as he looked between the leaders of the Varden, Dwarves, and the Elf. They all looked at the map on the table which seemed like multiple pathways.

"What is going on?" Eragon asked as he looked at the people around him. Ajihad jaw clenched as he looked at Eragon and to everyone in the room, "the Urgals are coming here in a day's time. We have received confirmation from a dwarf he came running from the tunnels." Ajihad pointed at black dot on the map. "This is where he said he came from."

Eragon blinked as the conversation went through his head. This was the tunnels? Eragon's eyes narrowed... Urgals were coming, the empire. Eragon gripped his sword, which was attached to his belt.

"-We will have them evacuate over here." Ajihad finished explaining to his second in command.

Ajihad then pointed to three tunnels and circled them with his fingers. "We will funnel them into these areas, so that we don't fight them all at once. Which means that we have to close off these tunnels." Ajihad circled four tunnels. Ajihad looked up to Eragon and Arya. "this is your job. You'll be working with the dwarves to break them down." Eragon nodded slowly.

A voice came from the shadows. "Is there a fall out plan in case of being overrun."

The warriors around the table turned towards the back, behind Eragon. They saw a mess of blonde hair, hunched over near the wall. Arya glared, "you..."

Naruto looked up and smirked. "_Me..._" Naruto moved forward and looked at Ajihad. "So, is there a fall out plan?"

Ajihad nodded slowly. "In case we get over run, the archers will provide a cover blanket so that the rest of us can retreat into the city. From there we will hold the main gate." Ajihad pointed out again.

Naruto nodded. 'Maybe I could use explosive tags, I'm pretty sure I can make some...'

Naruto paused as he heard Eragon's question.

"why can't we break all the tunnels down."

Orik explained. And Naruto cursed under his breath. 'Tags are out... that means …' Naruto mentally sighed. It seems he would have to get up close and personal. Naruto scratched his head, "who is their commander?"

Ajihad looked up, his face grave. "A shade named Durza."

Naruto blinked. Brom had told him of shades. They were said to be immortal unless stabbed through the heart. Naruto thought this was funny as he had been stabbed everywhere including his head, and he still survived... well not everywhere, he had made sure no one had stabbed his reproductive organ.

Naruto rolled his neck around, cracking the joints. "So... How many do we have, in numbers I mean?"

Ajihad looked away from the Dwarf king, Hrothgar if Naruto remembered correctly. "Around 10,000 strong."

Naruto nodded, that was good, not too large so that the soldiers can hide behind each other and not small enough to be overrun easily. "How do you plan to split it up?"

Ajihad answered without missing a beat. "3,000 each entrance and 1000 for reactionary force."

Naruto tapped his lips. If he was going to get up and personal, he might as well go all the way. "I'll take one of the entrances, split the army 4500 each and still have 1000 for reactionary."

Ajihad raised an eye brow, and the room went silent. Eragon stared wide eyed at Naruto. "Y-your going to take an entrance by yourself?"

Ajihad sighed, "we cannot seal the entrance-"

"I didn't say that. I said I would take one of the entrances, which means I will be fighting on my own."

Ajihad blinked and crossed his arms, thinking. "Are you going to use what you showed me in my office?"

Naruto scoffed. "If that was my only technique I would not be alive, besides that is … one of _my_ more basic techniques." 'at least to me' Naruto thought with bitter amusement. "Do not worry, nothing will get past me. I am more worried about you not having enough men to cover each entrance."

The dwarf king spoke up, "Are you saying we are incompetent."

Naruto eyed him carefully, "I am saying it would be more effective to let someone like _me_ ease your troubles."

Eragon eyes narrowed. What was Naruto thinking? Was he this mad? Had he lost his senses? No one can take on Army by himself, let alone an Army of Urgals. Even Eragon wasn't daft enough to know he couldn't fight an army. But he sounded so confident... as if he had done it before. Had he?

Ajihad shook his head, "You sound over confident. You may be a warrior but no man can take on an army."

Naruto scoffed once more and let out a small chuckle. "I'm my country, I've seen one man take on countries... and _I_ have burned villages... your equivalent to cities, to the ground, single handedly."

Hrogthar spoke up, "any proof to your claim?"

Naruto raised an eye brow and placed his hands together. A series of poofs arose and suddenly smoke appeared everywhere. Eragon blinked and waved his hands around to clear the smoke. Eragon looked around and his eyes went wide and his hand went to his weapon, as did all occupants to the room except for Ajihad.

The room was suddenly filled with plops of blonde hair. Eragon scanned his eyes around, his mind buzzing with questions, "H-how." was the only thing Eragon could say.

The Naruto that still had his hands together chuckled at Eragon's shock, and at all of the occupants shocks. "Like I said, This is one of my basic techniques. I can create my own army if I wanted to."

Naruto waved his hand once and another series of poofs ensued, along with some smoke, but it was less this time. The room had settled somewhat from the surprise. The occupants still stared warily at Naruto. The idea of a soldier wielding more power than the ruler, that was always troublesome. Naruto turned towards Ajihad once more. "now, I can create about somewhere around 5000 without hampering myself far too much, but I wouldn't even need that many."

Hrogthar took his hand off his hammer and look at Ajihad. "He is … strange, where did you find him again." Naruto mentally smirked. Hrogthar was trying to play this off. But Naruto, with his heightened senses, could smell the sweat on the back of these people's necks, and the tightening grips around weapons or fists.

Ajihad shook his head, "I didn't Brom did." Ajihad as shifted his weight towards his right foot. Unconsciously or not, it was positioned so that he could jump back, away from Naruto.

Hrogthar nodded as if it explained everything. "Alright then, Human you can-" Naruto eyed the rest of the occupants, they were all shying away from him. Quite interesting really. But only one person actually didn't move away, it was the elf. She had simply stayed where she was and had her hand on her sword, probably ready to gut him if he showed any signs of attacking them. This fear was common though, many feared what they could not understand, and fear often lead to stupid descisions. Naruto removed himself from these thoughts to correct the dwarf.

"Please don't call me a human." Naruto cut the Old Dwarf off.

The Dwarf King raised an eye brow. "Then what are you then?"

Naruto smiled, his fangs appearing, he looked for more menacing now as his eyes narrowed.

"I am a demon."

Eragon explained everything to Saphira and had finished closing down the tunnels. Eragon let out a sigh as he let the air hit his face, drying and cooling his sweat. His back rested against Saphira, her warmth still radiated into his body. Eragon wondered what would happen now. No, he knew what was going to happen. War... a battle was going to happen.

After the meeting, before Naruto ran off somewhere, Naruto had told him very specifically to keep safe and be quick. Naruto said that all the fights he had been through were nothing compared to a full scale battle. People will die around him, and it will seem helpless, but the more he killed, the less enemies there will be to kill your comrades.

Simple logic, but it was something Eragon needed to remember. Something he needed to drive him to slash the heads of the Urgals and Kull quickly. But he couldn't help but shiver. They way Naruto had said it, it was like he had done this all his life. Could he? He said he was an assassin but did that mean he fought in a war? If so what was his country fighting over? And How did he get here?

Eragon continued on these lines for a long time, while resting. Eragon sighed as he looked around. Saphira had finished garnering her armor from Hrothgar. Eragon was very thankful to the dwarf king and Orik was now in the process of sharpening his sword. Many of the soldiers were. They all held grim faces. Their eyes flickering towards the cave entrances and back to their weapons. Archers were strung their bows, checked the tips of their arrows. Many tightened armor constantly or even drank out of a wine skin. Eragon was also nervous, he felt the bubbles in his stomach rise. His hands weren't shaking but his heart fluttered. Eragon blinked as he looked in the distance. He saw a familiar figure. Eragon stood up and walked over.

"Arya? What are you doing here." Eragon asked, confusion and worry dripping from his voice.

Arya looked at him, her eyes were hard, not in a bad way but they held a certain steel. Arya sighed. "it is my Wryd to be here, I must repay my debt."

Eragon blinked. Arya, fighting? "But your wounds, they probably haven't healed yet-"

Arya shook her head, "Do not pamper me. I will fight. It is my place to be here."

Eragon opened his mouth to continue arguing, in hopes of convincing Arya. A voice cracked in like a wedge hammered down. "Now, now Eragon. If she wants to slice some people, let her do so."

Eragon turned and saw Naruto approaching them, a joyful smile on his face. Naruto was not wearing any armor at all. Instead he wore a green vest, and dark blue pants. He also had a white coat that had something akin to flames on it. It looked extremely... fancy, not what you would wear to a battle. Naruto also carried a scroll in his hand, but Eragon paid that no mind. He didn't see any swords on Naruto. The only visible weapon was the copy of the dagger that Naruto had given to Eragon. But this dagger was on a necklace that was around Naruto's neck. Also on the necklace was a gem of some sort, but Eragon also paid that no heed. It contrasted so much with the other people surrounding them. Arya's glare turned dark as she looked at Naruto. Naruto ignored Arya for the time being.

Eragon looked between the two and took an unconscious step back. Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Nervous kid?" Eragon blinked and clenched his fists. He couldn't be nervous, he was a rider. He had to lead, set an example.

Naruto raised an eye brow. 'Well he's trying to hold it in.'

"What are you doing here... _Human_." Arya growled out.

Naruto turned to her, his eyes now narrowed, the smile now gone and was replaced with a thin line. Naruto spoke slowly, "I am a demon, nothing more, nothing less. Now _elf_. I am here to talk to Eragon."

Arya gave one last glare and turned on her heel. She walked swiftly away. Eragon blinked and sighed, he was … somewhat sad to see her go. But in hindsight, it was probably better because Arya might have attempted to kill Naruto. Eragon turned back to Naruto and waited expectantly.

Naruto smirked at the kid. "You are with this cave correct." Naruto motioned with his head towards the cave on the furthermost right side. Eragon nodded. "Yes" Eragon paused. A question built in his mind. "But are you really going to take on the army by yourself." Eragon tried to calm his voice but he still had an exasperated tone.

Naruto scoffed. "Kid, I just said I would."

Eragon countered. "With only a dagger."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No, not just a dagger, I will fight with my weapon of choice. Now, let me tell you something." Naruto raised a hand and pointed at Eragon's forehead.

"Like I said before, be quick, kill lots and you'll do fine. But if things get too dicey, back out immediately. Don't be stupid." With that Naruto turned and left before Eragon could continue this conversation.

Naruto didn't get that far though, Ajihad stopped him.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw Ajihad. "Ah, There you are, I was going to ask which cave you had assigned me."

Ajihad pointed towards the middle cave. "That one. I have set up a fall out force of 2000 to back you up if you fall-"

"Won't be necessary. I know my abilities. They won't get passed me."

Ajihad paused and a gave a hard look at Naruto. Naruto now smiled and held the gaze. 'I wonder though' Naruto thought. 'Should I give him a dagger?'

Ajihad continued. "you will explain everything to me afterward."

Naruto shrugged. "why not." Naruto spotted something interesting that was moving towards Eragon. Ajihad stalked off to lead his army on his battlefront. Naruto moved towards the the thing that caught his interest.

"Murgath was it?"

The son of Morzan turned towards Naruto in surprise. "Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Well then, I see Ajihad released you."

Murgath nodded slowly. He had heard from Eragon what Naruto had done, and Murgath knew to be wary of him. "And you defeated an elf."

Naruto shrugged. "It was simple. But on the other hand."

Naruto tossed Murgath a Hirashin Dagger. Murgath caught and turned over his hand so he could see it glinting in his palm. Naruto scratched his head, "That's for you, Throw it if you're ever in trouble."

Murgath nodded towards Naruto. "thanks." Though Naruto accepted the gratitude, he could feel the uneasiness... no the doubt in Murgath's voice.

Either way, Naruto smirked. "Welcome kid." 'Sigh, he doesn't believe me... oh well.'

It didn't matter for Naruto. Well sort've, he hated seeing good kids die. Naruto sighed as he walked to _his_ tunnel. As he walked, many looked at him strangely, some even glared at him. But he could feel it, that familiar feeling of fear. It was surprising to an extent. He felt it as a kid and didn't understand it. But he felt it in this place and understood it. Ironic really, because he was now accepted in his home country. Hell, the even tried to make him head of the Supreme council. Naruto declined of course as he had found something better. And now...

Naruto closed his eyes and he let his hand drift towards his scroll. He grasped the scroll and pulled it out. He now stood in front of the cave. His breath was showing in the cool midnight air. He would start early, no need to wait. The more he killed, the more warmed up he'll be in case someone big came. He didn't have to worry about chakra, he had an unlimited amount, or at least close to it. It was actually the reason why he was able to fight Madara for about a week straight. And Madara finally died of chakra exhaustion since Naruto's seals prevented him from escaping, oh the wonders of Hirashin.

Unlike his father, Hirashin was not his main focus. Naruto unraveled the scroll, a complex seal laid within the writing portion. Naruto laid it on the ground and smiled as he looked at the inscription. It was used to contain _his_ weapon. The weapon he had received after training in the wind temple. Naruto placed his hand on the weapon and allowed chakra to flow into the scroll. A small poof was heard and Naruto looked through the smoke.

Ah, there it was, his old friends. Naruto grasped the bars of the Wind Hollow Tonfa and spun the once to get the feeling back. The tonfa were really simple, as the Wind Monks were more for practicality than aesthetics. It was silver all around and the tonfa base was actually hollow in between. Naruto was skeptical, calling it a pipe with a handle, but his instructor had beat his ass with one swing.

When Naruto had finally surpassed his instructor, he received the Wind Hollow Tonfas. Naruto spun the tonfa and hooked then on the back of his belt. He had removed the sword sheath, and replaced it with what it was intended for, the Tonfa sheath.

Naruto closed his eyes and whispered a prayer, as he was taught by the wind monks, "May the wind glide your soul to peace. May my blade be quick so that you feel no pain." After he went to the wind monks, he said this for every opponent he met. Even Madara had heard the same mantra. But Naruto would not say this for one person. That person would die very slowly.

Naruto reached into his gut and felt the chakra he had stored away for so long. Naruto cracked the barrier, grasped the nostalgic liquid and opened his eyes.

Eragon watched as Naruto put on the strange weapons. It looked like a metal stick with a handle. Naruto had closed his eyes and whispered something. And then when Naruto opened his eyes, a huge wave of energy erupted. Eragon leaned back and shaded his eyes. A bright light engulfed the Varden as Naruto was now glowing.

As quickly as the blue and white light had come, it went away. Eragon blinked out the stars in his vision and looked at Naruto who drew his Tonfa.

Naruto smirked and looked at the Tunnel. "OK!" Naruto yelled. Everyone in the Varden had stopped to watch. Naruto cracked his neck and crouched slightly. "LETS GO!" Naruto took a step forward and suddenly disappeared. A huge echo that sounded like a pop, erupted. And the ground where Naruto had stood cracked, following a huge gust of wind.

Eragon felt his gut flip. He had fought someone with that speed? And it was only a couple seconds later did he say that Naruto was crazy. Orik agreed with him.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the Urgals, from their big smelly skin and their hulking masses. Naruto's senses easily picked them up. The urgals were actually surprised in seeing someone charge at them. The lead one, one who had some kind of jewelry on his horns, laughed at him and took out his axe. Naruto relaxed his grip on his tonfa and allowed his body to move for him.

The lead Urgal slashed as Naruto approached. It was then that Naruto allowed chakra to push into his feet, making him move at speeds beyond any normal human. The Ugrals froze. Any nervous system has a limit before it freezes trying to process what happened. When the nervous system is hit with a certain amount shock, that is unrelatable to previous encounters, the nervous system freezes. This is why many people, who are stabbed from behind, freeze up. With these new feelings the nervous system tries to understand what happens.

The Urgals' nervous system was no different. Naruto had moved at such blinding speeds that the receptors in the Urgals' eyes, who could not boost their reception capacity with chakra, froze up. Well, this was one of the reasons why they froze up. The other reason was that their bodies now had countless cuts on them.

The air under the tunnel and laid still. Even if there was no direct wind, the movement of thousands of troops certainly caused a draft. But, the air was still right now. Many of the Urgals behind looked ahead and saw that the front had suddenly stopped. One of the Urgals roared, in hopes of getting the Urgals in front to move.

As the Urgal finished yelling though, a disturbing scene appeared. All the Urgals in the front lines fell down, their bodies spill blood on the floor. The Urgals took an unconscious step back. They didn't know what happened, they were too far behind from the scouting party that moved on ahead. There wasn't anyone near the dead bodies of their kin.

But then the heard it.

"Sigh..." the Urgals looked up and saw a small human drop to the floor. The urgals brandished their weapons and roared.

Naruto looked at them, his eyes sharp but bored. "You know, I didn't really have high expectations for this fight..."

Naruto took a stance, shifting his right leg to the back. He turned his front foot so that it was pointing towards the right most Urgal. He used his left Tonfa to point at the Urgal in the center. And finally he spun his right tonfa, getting ready to use the wind chakra. Naruto leaned forward, preparing to spring.

"THIS WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A WORK OUT!" Naruto roared and dashed forward.

Eragon looked at the battle below. He had barely been saved by Angela and berated himself for being foolish as Saphira flew above. Eragon looked at the scene below. It wasn't pretty. Since the time Naruto went in, till now, not a single Urgal had gone through the tunnel. What ever Naruto was doing, it was damn effective. On the other hand, the two tunnels left, were pouring out Urgals. Ajihad and Hrothgar were using their soldiers to great effect. And because the center tunnel was being held by Naruto, the Varden could use it as a flanking point.

But even so, the Varden and Dwarves would not last long if this fight continued. While they were doing well, the Urgal numbers seemed endless. Murgath was with Ajihad fighting side by side. Both were on horseback. Arya was fighting near Hrothgar, she had no horse but moved faster than any man and Urgal. Eragon looked over the battlefield to see which would need the most aid until he felt a consciousness enter his mind.

'There are loud noises under Tronjheim. It sounds like Urgals are trying to dig into the city...'

Eragon flew Saphira down towards Arya. "GET ON!" Eragon shouted. Arya jumped up and landed on Saphira's back gracefully. Saphira snapped at an approaching Urgal towards the right. But sadly, her left flank was open, A Kull got through and smashed his battle axe into Saphira's side. Saphira roared in pain. Arya reacted quickly. She raised her hand and quickly enchanted a spell. A green orb left her hand and blasted the Urgal away.

Saphira pulled away from the battlefield with powerful wing strokes but a rasping breath.

'Are you OK?' Eragon asked, concern, worry and every other emotion billowing in his stomach.

'My side hurts, the Armor is squeezing my lungs.' Saphira groaned.

Eragon told Arya of Saphira's conditions and Saphira go up to the Dragon hold.

Stepping forward, the blond haired nin lowered his head, allowing a sword to pass over his head. Naruto took a step forward with his right, using the momentum to swing his tonfa. His metal tonfa hit the Uragal's face dead on. Instead of slicing as it normally would have done, the tonfa crushed the head. Naruto had stopped slicing and dicing because he had been spilling too much blood, literally. Naruto spun around the falling body of the Urgal so that he was crouched. He thrust his tonfa upwards so that he edge smashed into a Urgal's jaw line. Naruto sent Wind chakra through the pipe. The pipe pushed the air through the pipe, concentrating it as it went. When the wind chakra hit the Urgal, it blew its head off clean.

Naruto weaved through another axe, sword and then lashed out with both his tonfa. This time he used an air wave. The Tonfa directed the waves, crushing the Urgals into the tunnel walls. Their bones were either crushed or their bodies impaled by other fallen weapons. Naruto stepped back as the blood started squirting everywhere... again.

Naruto cracked his neck as he looked at the damage he had done. Naruto took in a deep breath and sighed. 'Dammit, I have to wash my clothes again.' Naruto looked over himself with disgust and annoyance. He had gone a bit crazy with the hacking and crushing. He had cut through the army easily, it was more like practice than a work out. They moved slow, couldn't keep up with him, and the list goes on and on why these foes were child's play.

Naruto wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve. He had cut an Urgal in half and paused too long, allowing some of the blood to splash onto his cheek. But that was 20 minutes ago and he had killed over 5,000. He mainly used lancing wind techniques. Because the opposing army had no way to counter chakra based techniques, Naruto was lazy and used mass area techniques. It was sloppy, but got the job done. And when Naruto was really bored, he would go hand to hand. And he got bored about an hour ago. Naruto cracked his neck and looked at the slow approaching force. 'Great _more_ of them' narrator thought. Naruto wondered where the leader was. It was obvious that the shade Durza was the leader, he had heard from Ajihad about that. But where was he? He was probably about a mile and half from Tronjeheim

Naruto put away his tonfa in the sheath. 'I'll go hand to hand, I need to review that.' Naruto thought with some amusement. That was when he felt it. He felt the tug on his neck towards the right side. That meant only one thing, a Hirashin kunai had been thrown.

Naruto immediately sent chakra through his dagger and his left hand. Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Eragon glared at the person only a few paces in front of him. And all the Urgals surrounding him. Durza stood tall glaring at him. This was it, he was going to die. He had warned Saphira. But it was too late for her to come help him. He would go down fighting. There was no way to get help-

Eragon jolted as he remembered the dagger. Eragon reached slowly into his armor, not taking his eyes for Durza. Durza charged at him, intending to slice him in half. Eragon grasped the dagger and through it at Durza. It was a really clumsy through, Eragon had hoped to use it as a distraction to catch Durza off guard. Durza didn't mind as he raised his sword to deflect it. Suddenly, flash of yellow appeared and roar erupted, "RASENGAN!"

Eragon stared as he watched Naruto suddenly appear with a blue spinning orb in his hand. The orb was beautiful as it rammed itself into Durza's sword, destroying it completely. Naruto yelled to Eragon, "Lets go kid!"

Durza eyes widened as he turned his attention towards Naruto, who know held Durza's entire arm, not letting go.

Eragon lunged forward at Durza yelling on the top of his lungs. "BRISINGER!"

Eragon's sword lit up in flames and stabbed Durza in the heart. Durza tilt his head toward the ceiling. First shock, then anger contorted the Shade's face. And finally, Durza let louse an unearthly howl. His skin went transparent. Under it was neither flesh nor bone, but swirling patterns of darkness. Durza shrieked and burst into three entities.

Darkness swirled the floor and faded slowly.

The Urgals surrounding them were broken from their pause and roared. Eragon coughed as he stood up and looked around, panting. Naruto stood tall, not even wavering. Instead he raised his hand towards a nearby Urgal. "You did good kid." The Urgals charged.

Suddenly, a red like beam erupted from Naruto's hand and shot into one of the Urgal's forehead. It cleanly pierced his head and then the beam spread from there. It charged and blew holes in each of the surrounding Urgals' faces. Naruto lowered his hand and the red energy disappeared.

Eragon lowered his sword, energy sagging from his body. Naruto looked at Eragon and smirked at him. "Looks like you trusted me on the Hirashin."

"Hirashin?" Eragon said, the word sounded awkward to his tongue. Naruto walked over to the discarded dagger and picked it up.

"Yea, it was my dad's technique. Instant transportation." Naruto held out the dagger towards Eragon.

Eragon nodded slowly. "Thanks." Eragon took the dagger and put it back on his armor.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, Well we better get going. There may still be Urgals around." Naruto started to walk away. Eragon stood there a bit dazed. The one thing running through his mind was...

Who was this man?

* * *

**And there we go! Sorry this took so long to get out I had to flesh it out a lot**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red claw and Shade slayer**

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! Sorry it took so long and sorry i've been slacking. Been trying to think up new ideas to make this story fresh. If you have any ideas REVIEW! it gives me ENERGY!**

**Ok first up, we have a question from ****Datu824**: **when you get stuck and cant think of anything to write how to you get over it? And then how can you use Canon to help you along with out abusing the usage of Canon?**

**When you get stuck there are two things that really help. One, What is your end goal. As in what is the scene lead up to. That is the very first thing you must figure out: ****the ending****. It can be as far as the Complete ending or the next scene. Either way, it has to be in the future. Then think of the steps in between, but think of extremely wild things. For example, In my Naruto story: Synchro I have team 7 together, but for the purposes of my story I need to seperate them. So I think of the most random thing that pops in my head. The first thing I find is aliens. I say that aliens come and abduct Sakura and Sasuke, seperating team 7. That's one idea. Now, I scale that same idea down to make it more realistic. A team of unknown nins kidnap Sakura and Sasuke seperating team 7. A little bit more believable. And I go on and on till it becomes something I want.**

**This thought process, while takes a while, works almost every time. Because this allows a writer to think through the scenes. Also, if you want to go even more advance, try thinking about the reasons. Example: A team of ninjas kidnap sakura and sasuke BECAUSE they want to hold them ransom.**

**The other way, (second way to get out of writer's block) is literally to go outside. Inspiration does not come from staring at a piece of paper. It comes from looking around in the world, taking the perception of it and then smashing it into a story. Use you tube if you have to, most of my fights I have in my story are inspired from Anime fights or even some MMA fights. **

**Now to answer the second question about Cannon. My favorite comparison is using Cannon as a spring board. Use Cannon to set up a familiar situation and then take it from there. Zessei did this in her brilliant story  An Alternative path. BUT She also showed what happened when you jump back to Cannon in a moment of OH CRAP I DON't KNOW WHAT TO DO! I have read complaints that Zessei took forever in getting into the chuunin exam arc. But I bet my left arm that if Zessei had simply gone in another direction, away from the chuunin exam arc, everyone would be hailing it as the most original story ever. **

**To reiterate, take cannon (Chuunin exam arc or in this case Varden) And use it to move story in different direction. This does not have to be huge changes, subtle changes can occur (see previous chapter for further explanation). Cannon can be followed as long as the Character or Thing that has crossovered takes an active part in CHANGING the host world. No events can be the same, Unless, and this is very rare, the crossover'er chooses not to participate in the event. **

**Ok, thats it for now. Review please and thank you.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he sucked in the air. The stale air in the morning was nice. He had finished, or at least his clones, carrying bodies back for burial. The Varden was still curious, if not fearful, about his abilities. Some were saying he was a rider in disguise, but many crushed that idea. Naruto told everyone, or at least all the soldiers, he came across that he was no rider. He never told anyone where he really came from, not only would it be annoying and arduous to explain... he didn't want to think about that place.

Naruto exhaled as he rotated the chakra in his palms. A blue orb sat in mid air between his hands. Wind circled quickly but silently around it. It was good to practice this technique, as it doubled as Nature manipulation and Chakra manipulation exercise. Rasengan was one thing, Wind Shuriken Rasengan was another... and Wind Ashura Rasengan was a completely new level. He had created the technique to crack through a certain... ultimate shield.

Naruto opened his eyes and cracked his neck. He let the chakra dissipate and stood up. Walking over to the chair that stood in front of the desk, he grabbed a rag that was on the bed. He wiped his face and sighed as he shook his head. The Varden was still picking up after itself from the fight. Kind of ridiculous really, for the war back home, everyone simply got everything together, picked up the dead and went back. No talks, no dilly dally, everyone knew the routine and it didn't matter if they had won the war or not. They knew their jobs and didn't argue. But for the Varden, everyone was crying, screaming, arguing, squabbling, the usual civilian reaction to war. It was quite annoying, none of them were disciplined enough to suck it up and just roll with the punches, to keep moving forward.

Naruto reached into pouch and found his back up scroll and rubbed his finger over the soft white paper. One thing Naruto was grateful for was the leaders, Ajihad and Hrothgar. They were competent and led well. As soon as the battle finished, Ajihad made a back up troop ready and had the most injured and exhausted taken care off. He called back the women and children and made sure that everything and everyone was accounted for. He then set out to asses the damages and hunt the remaining Urgals in the tunnels so there would be less of a chance of a counter attack. This was a great idea.

Hrothgar had equally impressed him. He has set up on creating another back up route away from the Varden. Not a large evacuee route, but a smaller route, enough for small groups to file through. Naruto had guessed this was for messengers since Naruto had heard rumors they were going to go to Surda soon, and the dwarves would need a passage way to get to Surda. This showed adaptability. At first, Naruto thought these leaders would be like the stupid chumps back at home, but no they were more like the Kages. They were decisive, made the hard decisions and was very calculative.

Naruto walked out of his room on the Hundred and seventieth floor or something like that. He stayed on top to not attract attention. Doubly sure since he was whispered about, almost as much as Eragon. He was the "Foreign warrior." Naruto walked towards the stair case, which was near the slide. Naruto sighed as he leaned back and carcked his back. It took forever to go down these stairs but luckily, Naruto had found a solution to this. Naruto grabbed his secondary dagger on his belt and threw it down.

The dagger whistled downwards towards the ground and Naruto looked down at it waiting. Naruto let his fingers tap against the cold stone of the railing. Then he heard a definite clang and nodded to himself. Channeling chakra to his dagger on his neck, Naruto allowed his body to be sucked in by the chakra. Naruto blinked once and bent down to pick up his dagger. The dagger had faithfully pierced the stone of the floor, showing how sharp Naruto maintained it.

Naruto pocketed the kunai and looked around. Now which way was he supposed to go again.

Eragon yawned as he stretched himself. He had just finished fixing a couple ramparts and rounding up some littered weapons. The bodies had been 'put away' by Naruto, who had used his _technique_ to make more of himself. It baffled Eragon how such a thing was possible. But then again, he had once thought magic was impossible as well. Eragon walked towards Saphira who was laying on the ground, bored. Eragon chuckled as he sent a tendril of thought towards her. 'getting sleepy'

Saphira rolled one of her eyes towards Eragon. 'Only because you are taking so long.'

Eragon shook his head and patted Saphira as he got close enough. 'I'm done now, lets go-'

A messenger ran up towards Eragon. "Sir Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon turned and nodded. He had gotten used to the 'sir' and the Shadeslayer part. Many people had heard of Naruto and Eragon's defeat of the Shade. Eragon had to remind himself constantly that he would not have defeated the shade without Naruto's help, lest all the attention would go to his head.

The messenger spoke quickly. "Ajihad wants you to meet him at the Entrance tunnels. He is returning from his hunt."

Eragon nodded. "Alright then thank you." Eragon lept onto Saphira. Saphira rose, eager to do something, and rolled her massive shoulders. She took off in one swing of her wings and flew off towards the entrance.

Eragon looked over towards the entrance and saw, indeed, Ajihad was coming out of the tunnels. There were 20 guards around him and Murgath had also gone with him. Eragon knew that the twins were in there somewhere as well. Eragon relaxed as he let Saphira glide towards them. Ajihad looked at them and raised his sword in greeting. Eragon then saw something in the distance, his blood chilled. _'URGALS!' _Saphira flapped her wings as hard as she could to reach Ajihad, Eragon hoped they would not be too late.

Naruto slurped his soup down in his little corner in the back. He put up his head so that he didn't attract too much attention. These people certainly like to praise their heroes. Naruto smirked as he realized he was running from attention when most of his life he had sought it. But that was long ago, he had already accomplished what he had set out to do... and failed in others. Naruto dipped his bread into the bowl, scraping the bottom to collect the last of the soup and chomped on it. Naruto sighed as he munched slowly on his bread. He was bored. Maybe he could train the kid? He still needed a lot of work. But what? Swordsmanship wasn't his thing and the boy was average in Taijutsu, but he would be mainly fighting with his sword. Pain endurance then? Naruto continued on this line of thought and tried to think what could the boy need.

But then he felt the pull. Naruto, with the bread still in his mouth, disappeared in a flash of light.

Murgath slashed downwards at the Urgal, splitting the head into two. The blood squirted over his face but Murgath didn't even flinch. The Twins had betrayed them. Murgath felt a presence next to him. Turning on his heel, he let out a swing. But the Urgal slashed downward with its Axe and knocked the sword out of Murgath's arm. 'Shit' Murgath thought as he jumped back. Murgath looked over and saw only stragllers of Ajihad's guard standing by. A dust cloud had arisen to cover the battle but Murgath could still make out the twins in the distance. A burning liquid arose in Murgath's stomach, those bastards had betrayed them, they had to pay.

Ajihad jumped to the side as the Urgal tried to strike him, with its fist. Murgath reached into his tunic. He still had that dagger, he would throw it and kill at least one of those bastards. Murtah threw it as hard as he could, hoping it would hit. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow.

Naruto looked at the scene around him, taking it all in less than a second. Ajihad's men were dying. Murgath had thrown the dagger. The dagger was thrown at the twins. Urgals were around. None of them were attacking the twins. Twins were bad guys. But that meant they were spies. That meant they had to know something. Naruto immediately made a decision.

Murgath watched in awe as Naruto suddenly appeared and decimated the Urgals. The Yellow haired foreigner bashed the heads of the twins, knocking them out, and then used the dagger to slit the throats of the Urgals. This all happened in less than 4 seconds. Naruto slit the last throat and sighed as he looked towards Murgath. "you alright kid?"

Murgath nodded dumbly as he stood up, reclaiming his sword as he walked towards Naruto. Naruto looked over and saw Eragon land near someone. Naruto walked over slowly and blinked.

Ajihad was lying on the floor bleeding, probably dying. Naruto sighed, 'Fuck.' A faint chill filled Naruto's stomach. The smell of blood, the smell of someone dying. he was powerless. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. That was before... now ... he was different.

Eragon knelt and grasped the hand of Ajihad. Ajihad was whispering towards Eragon, but Naruto could still hear. 'Well better do something.' Naruto thought. Naruto moved towards Eragon and Ajihad. Ajihad looked over towards Naruto and coughed. "Naruto I am sorry I couldn't help-"

"Save your strength. You will not die here today." Naruto said as he reached into the depths of his chakra pools to find a certain string of chakra.

Ajihad chuckled hoarsly. "I don't think so." Another hacking fit and Ajihad sighed as he looked up. "Do not let the varden fall into chaos."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Move aside Eragon." Naruto motioned Eragon to move back to steps. Naruo then turned his face towards Ajihad. "but... like I said." Naruto raised his right arm slightly. He had gotten the chakra to concentrate. "you will not die here today."

Naruto stabbed downwards and allowed one of his fingers to stab through Ajihad's chest. Specifically two centimeters above the solar plexus, the main chakra node. Naruto pushed the chakra... the kyuubi's purified chakra into Ajihad's dieing body. The Kyuubi chakra, now purified, did only one thing, Enhance. And Naruto had no doubt that this would help Ajihad... because... he had done this before.

Eragon, Saphira, and Murgath watched in wonder as they saw a red glow cover Ajihad. There was a huge flash and then it was gone.

* * *

**Short chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way. I am still deciding what to continue. Synchro or Golden eyes -_-. Sorry chaps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Claw and Shade Slayer 6**

* * *

**And here we go. I apologize for last cahpter. I had a hard time writing. As we go on, as authors, inspiration may come short of whre we want. And sometimes it is difficul to even type the words on a key board.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

A yellow haired nin rested on the wooden beams that held the stone walls in place. The beams were just outside the council meeting place or whatever it was called. The weight of Naruto's years were finally crushing down on him. Granted, he was still young, but he had seen so much... lost so much. Yesterday he had done something he had never wanted to do again: bring someone back from the brink. The kyuubi chkara was now his to control due to the Sage's chakra implanted in him. Also, the chakra signature from Itachi had hel;ped too, but he had used most of that chakra in the fight with Madara.

He had made sure that the Uchiha had a memorial. It was one of his greatest achievements, in his book at least. With the chakra signature of Itachi and Sage's chakra, he was able to manipulate the kyuubi chakra and take out the malice. Sure, the chakra stilll had extreme properties but it was still a powerful chakra. Not only that, it was harmonious with nature chakra which meant hecould gain even more control when he used it with sage mode.

He had used this control to inject emergency energy into Ajihad, letting the chakra rebuild his inner organs. Naruto didn't know ifit would activate his chakra system or not but it was unlikeley. He wasn't a scientist like Shizune or Sakura nor was he a genius like Shikamaru, but he did understand the basics of a chakra system. He had a lot of time to read stuff whne he was in the wind temple for 5 years.

These people were a mix, probably developing their chakra systems in there heredity genes. This was why some could do magic while others couldn't, at least in Naruto's theory. Naruto had heard from Eragon that the boy had felt a huge surge of pain once he touched Saphira. Naruto guessed that this was too develop the chakra systems or jumpstart it. Naruto couldn't get evidence but he did theorize. These people had dormant chakra systems, very weak ones at that. But what made it fascinating was thaqt the chakra was actually their stamina mixed with will power. Brom had told him of how magicians had to break into their stored energy and push the energy out. This was totally different from chakra which hrun through yuour body and could be called from anywhere. There were two options to this. One their chakra systems was totally different from theirs, or this was a new type of energy source that just used a similar system to the chakra system of the elemental countries.

Naruto pondered the idea of a new source, and all its potentials. Naruto closed his eyes, it was this knowledge that allowed him the confidence to use his chakra to save Ajihad... if you could call it saving.

_Flashback_

"_What ever you did to him Naruto, you've saved his life." Angela said, wearily, as she looked over the Varden's leader._

_Naruto nodded slowly. "I know, The energy I gave him was small but highly effective. Did you find anything abnormal."_

_Angela shook her head. "Only that he is in a state of deep sleep. I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon."_

_Naruto fell into an illusion again. White walls, monitors beeping, looking at the face... a face he had been looking at for the past 10 days. _

_'You need to eat Naruto' _

_'You need sleep, staying up won't help you'_

_'Don't torture yourself it wasn't your fault'_

_Naruto murmured to himself "i'm fine" but no one heard it. Naruto blinked once and the illusion faded. The Dwarf moved forward and put his hand to his brow in deep regret._

_Orik shook his head. "Then who will lead us."_

_Naruto's eyes flickered towards the girl sitting on the other side of the bed. Nausada was her name. She had that feel, that aura, an aura of a leader. Naruto dissuaded these thoughts though. He was not the power here, the leader of the organization would be made by the people in power here. He had to respect that. He was the foreigner, of course._

_Flashback end_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Ajihad wasn't that bad actualy... not as bad as the first person he had used this on... Naruto scoffed. The first time he did it, he did it out of desperation. An icy grip clenched his chest, his blood inflamed with liquid fire. It hurt to think about it. It hurt when Sakura broke the news. It hurt when the people around him, promised him they would catch that bastard. He had searched the lands for only a year. And then he got the call, that touch of the mind. To come here, to find the person, here. Naruto had come right away, not even bothering to tell anyone. They didn't need him, they were at peace. The elemental countries did not need a weapon anymore.

The Council had called Eragon to a meeting. It was laughable how similar it felt to his own, bastard council. Overall, Naruto didn't care what they did, as long as it didn't constrict Eragon too much... he needed to train him. Eragon needed to be able to fight Galbitorix.

Wait a minute... when did he start thinking that Eragon was going to kill Galbitorix. He could do it himself. Sure it may be a tough fight be he had fought an immortal and won. Naruto had yet to see a person that even looked remotely close to lasting a second to Madara. But for some reason, Naruto couldn't help but think about it any other way. If Eragon defeated the tyrant of the lands, than he would be a hero. The hero would be of _these_ lands and a familiar figure, even if it was the stuff of legends.

Naruto shook his head, but look at him. He was the 'hero' of his lands and now he was here, rotting away. He was just hunting, scouring these lands for a clue, having a personal vendetta to fulfill.

Naruto let his head drop in fatigue. What was he doing here? Was he some kind of idiot, trying to find something to survive, to hang onto like a tether. What would happen after he finished his vendetta? Return home, or live the rest of his days out here?

Naruto blinked, snapping out of these thoughts, as he heard something interesting. Naruto sat up. It seemed they indeed chose Nausada as their new leader, at least until Ajihad woke up. Naruto nodded to himself, she had the prowess of a leader or commander. Naruto put his head on his hand and sighed. Now they were talking about boring stuff. Naruto let his legs sway in mid air. He watched as the men of the council filed out. Eragon and Nausada were still inside though, Saphira was with them of course.

Then Naruto suddenly couldn't hear anything in the room. 'What?'

He had been listening to Eragon speak to Nausada and then Eragon spoke in the ancient language... oh. Naruto grinned, now that was really interesting. Magic could block out chakra enhanced hearing. But that meant it wasn't a spiritual based force but drew and physical attributes. Naruto bit his lip as this new problem aroused his mind.

'So if the magic uses physical strength then like chakra it can be stored and used to enhance the body.' Naruto nodded to himself. He had felt energy coming from Eragon's ring, so he had believed that to be magic. Naruto didn't ask Eragon because he doubt he knew about it.

'Now how am I going to train him. Gravity seals with a low counter might be the best way to start, probably 1.2 or1.3 if he can handle it. Start of low and work our way up to 2. then he should be able to take on all conventional soldiers in Galbitorix's army, not to mention build up some stamina for his magic.' Naruto bit his lip as he thought about this training regiment. It was funny because he had refused to take on a gennin team, after the war. But now he was willing to train this kid like his apprentice.

Suddenly the doors opened and Eragon walked out. Naruto smiled as Saphira walked out as well. Eragon held a sense of pride on his face. 'What is that kid thinking about' Naruto jumped down, calling out. "Finally done kid?"

Eragon looked up and jolted as he saw Naruto jump down from the high beams of the corridor. Eragon felt his stomach clench as Naruto neatly landed on the ground, without so much as a light thud.

Eragon shok his head 'i'll never get used to the things he can do.'

Saphira, who was a little more forgiving towards Naruto after he had saved not only Eragon but also Murtagh's and Ajihad's life, pushed a thought of amusement. 'that's because you are so thick headed little one.'

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"So kid what did you do?" Naruto asked.

Eragon blinked as he realized what Naruto was asking about. Eragon scratched his head and opened his mouth.

Naruto held up his hand. "Lets talk about this on the way to some food and drink." Naruto motioned with his head towards the right side, the path towards the dining hall.

Eragon started explain what the council of elders want. Naruto was actually quite surpirsed at Eragon's observations and his decision making with Saphira. It was actually a decision he might have considered. Though naruto was particularly interested in Nausada's confession. That was a quality of a good leader. To lay down the facts, unbiasedly and to make a judgment from that.

Naruto approved of Eragon's decision to serve Nausada.

"You approve of it!" Eragon said incredulously. He had half expected Naruto to call him an idiot for restricting himself.

Naruto nodded. "Loyalty is not bad, nor is inherently good. Blind loyalty _is_. But you understood your decision and made a choice. There are always benefirts and consequences you must live with... with every choice." Naruto looked ahead, memories swirling within him. The chioces he had made... the mistakes he had chosen.

Eragon saw that Naruto was uncomfortable and looked forward. Saphira was following close behind.

Suddenly there was a shout. "What have you done!" an angry voice cracked through the silence like a whip.

Naruto had put a hand in his pocket to grab a kunai but saw it was just the elf.

Eragon looked shocked and confused. "I do not know about elf customs, but have I done something wrong to offend you."

Arya's eyebrows were slanted in a V, anger rolling off her. "I have just heard form the council of Elders that you intend to swear loyalty to them."

Naruto rolled his eyes, she was making judgements without credible fact.

Eragon held up his hands. "I am not doing that."

"then what." Arya growled. "Are you planning, have you forgotten the debt you owe the elves."

Eragon felt his stomach grow cold. "I do remember that debt, after all it is burnt in my flesh." Eragon showed his insignia on his hand.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "huh, and I thought Hiashi was strict on debts." After all, when Naruto had saved his life, Hiashi had paid his debt by... Naruto sighed as he thought about those times. Those were much brighter times.

Arya, as if noticing his presence for the first time, "what are _you_ doing here."

Naruto laughed. "I can be wherever I choose elf. You have no control over me, nor do you have any right to contro Eragon."

Eragon turned, he did not want this to escalate to a fight. "Naruto there is no need to antagonize, she didn't mean it. Ayra please leave this be."

Ayra paid no attention to him and just glared at Naruto. Naruto stood there, smiling, amused at the mere threat she could present to him.

After a long silence, Ayra spun on her heel and left. Eragon shook his head in expaseration, that was not how he wanted this to go.

Naruto shook his own head in amusement.

Eragon looked at Naruto. "Did you have to do that?"

Naruto looked back, smiling. "No, but it was quite fun."

* * *

**Ending it there because I need to get this chapter out of my head.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Claw Shade Slayer 7**

* * *

**Lets talk about Characterizaiton. What is character: It is not 'Background' nor 'What' they rae. Characterization is how characters 'interact'. They could be loud, obnoxious or quiet and antisocial. These things need to be defined in a character and stuck with. The more 'emotions' or 'Descriptions' a character has, the more COMPLEX the character becomes. **

**For example, If I were to have one character only be angry all the time, it would be classed as a 'simple' character. **

**But if I were to have a character act a certain way _only_ in certain situations, CONSISTENTLY. That character would be complex (or at least more complex than the one above). **

**Note: NEVER EVER have a character react differently in the same situation. There must be a change in the situation even if it is a minute one. And if it is minute it must be explained later. It doesn't matter, cause that would mean the character is a flip flopper which is WORSE than a Simple character. **

**Now should all characters be complex, ideally, but realistically, it is impossible.**

**Main characters should always be complex. Some side characters can but not most of them. **

**To have 'Complex' Characters you need CONTRADICTIONS. A contradiction is a change in character or action or attribute that goes against the 'norm' or the expected outcome. **

**For example, Naruto is happy go lucky, and all of a sudden gets angsty. That is a contradictory Action. But it must be JUSTIFIED to be contradictory. The problem with Contradictions is that if it is not justified (reasons behind the change, explanation behind the change) than it is a really bad twist. **

**To use an example, when I picture my Naruto for Red Claw and Shade Slayer I think of these things:**

**Bitter, World weary, Encouraging, Teacher mentor yearning (wants to teach or be taught), grateful, scarred, in pain, chained to past, regretful, Protective, experienced**

**Now some of the words in here go against each other. For example, Bitter and Grateful. Now I could say this is Complex because the reason behind it is difference. He is 'bitter' from his past, which makes him regretful. But he is Grateful to his Teachers who mentored him. Therefore he is encouraging to his student. The war made him world weary but experienced. He cannot move on because of the pain he feals. He is scarred and chained to his past. **

**But also notice how some of the words have SYNERGY. You can have a more complex character by adding Layers to that description. **

**I basically took these words and used them to describe his actions. I can use these words to 'justify' his actions.**

**He is chained to his past. He has illusions or hallucinations, nightmares**

**he is encouraging and experienced. Sees Eragon and helps him, passing on his knowledge.. Winces as he saw he might have beat Eragon too much. **

**He gives Murtagh, Eragon, Ajihad a Hirashin kunai.**

**These things should always be thought of when you make YOUR Naruto, YOUR Eragon. These adds 'depth' or 'Complexity' to them. **

**Well thats all for now.**

**I reposted cause i needed to change some inconsistencies**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Naruto didn't sleep very long. He never did. Whether it be 4 hours or the occasional sweet 6, he never slept long. It was something he developed out of necessity, to be able to recharge his body as fast as possible and get out into the fight again.

During the war, he would literally find an open tent, not even taking off his armor, hit the bed and fall asleep. As soon as he woke up, he would go out and start fighting. He was scheduled to be back in base every two days, though times he took on secret missions, leaving his kage bunshin at the bed. Only two people ever found out, and the girls never told the commanders either.

But now that the war had ended he tried to get more sleep, tried to relax and enjoy peace. Until _that happened,_ until his life fell apart and his world crumbled around him. He knew what was happening to him, the nightmares that kept him on edge, the signs of anger, of cynicism. He was becoming a monster. But if that's what it took to kill the other monster he would do it. He didn't give a damn.

Naruto leaned against the north gate of Tronjheim, dawn was approaching and Naruto decided it was time to get some fresh air before traveling to Ellmersia. Though Ajihad was 'unavailabe', his deal still stood. And he would go with Eragon even if they didn't let him.

He had finished cleaning out his wind tonfas and making sure they were in good condition. He had abandoned his sage clothes in favor of something more sturdier. He donned his Anbu issue equipment. He never got the mask, but everyone considered him Anbu or even Kage level. He never wore the elbow guards but the shinguard were welcomed. They hid his seals, gravity seals.

He had reactivated them because he needed to keep in shape. He didn't make it overly hard because he was traveling and didn't want to burn out just in case anything happened. He trusted these people yes, but not with his life. He had seen things they could not even fathom. They were ignorant and believed in there sully ways. He was better-

Naruto immediately squashed that line of thinking. There it was again. It was _that_ kind of thinking. _That_ kind of ideology that would turn him into a monster, a corrupted fool who was mindless, and saw no reason. A monster that should be put down.

Naruto clenched his fists. He was a jinchuuriki, or at least former. He was a weapon without a place. Or at least, he was out of place. Maybe that was the reason why he _had_ to come here. He was a _curse_ to people, like sand to flowers. Naruto looked over, the sun peaking over the hills. A soft glow emmited from the bright star and onto his face. It was so warm, like a touch of soft, smooth hands. Naruto opened his eyes... there was someone in front of him, caressing his face.

Naruto stood up and reached out towards this person, towards this warmth. As soon as he started to reach, it was gone. Like wisps of smoke in the air. Gone, gone gone.

Naruto blinked and sighed. The sun didn't feel warm anymore.

Eragon waited with Saphira and Orik as they waited for their other few companions. Eragon held onto Snowfire's reigns as it nickered impatiently. Orik looked around and growled. "Barzul, where are those two? And I thought Elves were the only ones late. That foreigner must be really something to make us wait like this."

Orik looked over to Eragon who shrugged. Eragon and Orik had friendly banter and had now been waiting for the other two for 10 minutes.

"actually, we are only waiting for the elf, I have been here for quite some time."

Eragon and Orik whipped their heads around in surprise. Narut owas standing on the ledge of the gate looking down on them. Eragon saw that he foreigner was smiling brightly, though the smile did not fit his eyes. It always puzzled and disturbed him how, no matter what face Naruto put on, it did not reach his eyes. Whether he was smiling, teasing, or even glaring, his eyes always had that monotone look, that deadness. It was like he had seen the end of the world, knew what was coming, and was just living out the rest of his life till it came. No hope.

The blonde haired man jumped down and Orik gaped in shock. Eragon, who had seen this before, was only mildly shocked.

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground, without so much of a small thud. "Well than," Naruto started. Naruto looked over to Orik. "where is our first stop, and how far is it."

Orik, hiding his surprise of the jump, spoke confidently, "not very far, we will not even need horses. We will be going to Tarnag, just north of here. From there we take rafts along the Az Ragni to Hedarth, an outpost for trading with the elves."

Ayra had finally come with Nausada and Jormundur. They said their good byes and finally set off.

* * *

**Three days later**

* * *

Naruto was getting impatient. It was one thing to travel in a group. It was another to travel this slowly. He had half the mind to pick everyone up, Saphira included and just run. But alas, they _had_ to go slow. Naruto took the time to go over the tenants of the new law for the Elemental countries. He had been forced to memorize them, as he was expected to be one of the 5 leaders of the country, shinobi. Ironic, how the military had disbanded in favor of police and was still called Shinobi. He had given up his spot before he was ever put on and favored in giving his spot to Shikamaru, who was infinitely more shrewd and smarter than him, and personal reasons factored in as well...

Naruto reviewed them in his head because they were the only thing 'complicated' and boring thing he could think off. Yes, there were the laws and properties of sealing but he had those in his head like second nature, so it would be useless to review them.

He had yet, of course, to discover the principles of magic or learn the Ancient language in a proper fashion. But that was just back water deatails, extra stuff he had no need for or just to pass the time.

They had gone into the Dwarven halls and eaten. Eragon was swarmed of course, by admirers and warriors alike. They all came to see the 'shadeslayer.'

Naruto was actually surprised how fish to water Eragon took it. For a farmer's son, he certainly took the life of a warrior pretty well. Naruto still remembered the time where he would hide in an alley to hide from the stares, the cheers, the admiration, all after the war of course. It was kind of overwhelming to deal with that kind of 'emotion' en masse.

Naruot shook his head as he walked towards a building, that seemed to be a temple. Naruto heard clang of wood and metal and his interest was piqued. Weapons, in his lands, were never allowed in the sanctuaries. Monks would have to practice their art outside, or in sanctioned areas.

Naruto climbed the last remaining stone steps and walked through the door, silently. By silently, he meant he surpressed his chakra, held his breath and slowed his heart, old habits die hard.

Naruto raised an eye brow at what he saw. The dwarves where sparring with a weapon he had seen on that witch, Angela. 'Interesting' Naruto thought. He also saw Eragon talking to one of the priests. No one had noticed his presence, so Naruto shadowed Eragon silently as they drank ale and discussed.

Finally the dwarf that seemed to be in charge stood up, "come I will show you something that no outsider has been taught. It is something you as a rider must now."

Eragon was confused. "as a rider?"

The Dwarf nodded. "You will be talked with terms that may not be to your understanding. Religious terms only known to the dwarves. That is why I have been told to instruct you in our ways. It is not to convert you but for you to understand what we believe in."

Eragon noddd slowly.

Gannel, as Naruto found out his name to be, walked slowly through the halls, 'teaching' Eragon. Naruto observed quietly, hiding in the shadows. Though he was more interested in the architecture.. He had seen deities before, but never really bothered to examine. It was fascinating what people could create or what images the believed the Shinigami and his brethren were. Each to their own of course, he had no right to call it wrong, only those who blindly disbelieved or believed were at fault.

Suddenly, Naruto felt Eragon's presence dampen as if smudged, or blocked by a white sheet. Naruto whipped his head around and saw Eragon putting on a necklace. 'what the hell...' Naruto thought. What was that? Some kind of blocking mechanism made from magic. Naruto dropped down and followed them as the walked out towards the main area of the temple. Naruto's mind racing on the possibilities of having magic dampen your presence. It would make sneaking so much easier. Imagine hiding your already very quiet presence. You would need the Sharingan or the byaku-.

Naruto stopped and saw that the elf was approaching.

"Grimstborith." Ayra said while inclining her head.

"Ayra" Gannel said neutrally.

"you have been educating Eragon in your mythology?'

Gannel smiled flatly. "one should always understand the faith of the society that one interacts with."

"Yet comprehension does not imply belief." She fingered the pillar of an archway. "nor does it mean that those who purvey such beliefs do so for more than...material gain."

Naruto snorted quietly. She was implying that they were using faith as simple as money grubbing. He had seen faith used for immortality.

"You would deny the sacrifices my clan makes to bring comfort to our brethren." The dwarf asked pointedly.

And then it erupted. Naruto had to admit as he followed the argument. Both put up valid arguments though the elf was doing quite well. Naruto moved next to Eragon, who jumped in surprise, yet the two arguing sides had yet to notice him.

Finally, Ayra said, her tone implying she felt superior, "that is the difference between us, Grimstborith. You devote yourself to that which you believe to be true but cannot prove. There we must agree to disagree."

Naruto chuckled quietly and shook his head. Ayra and Grimstborith turned. Ayra narrowed her eyes while Grimsbrooth widened his. Ayra spoke quietly, "What are you doing here."

Naruto smiled sweetly at her. "Oh don't worry, I was following the whole entire argument, just for fun." Naruto started as he put his hand to his chin.

"You imply that he cannot prove the concept of a 'god' but you cannot disapprove that one exists."

Ayra opened her mouth to argue. Naruto held out his hand to stop her. Ayra caught herself and glared at him, though letting him continue.

Naruto raised one finger. "There are several flaws. One, you are immediately eliminating an option because you have no evidence. That is a fatal flaw. Just because there is no evidence doesn't meant it doesn't exist. To eliminate a possibility without evidence is the same thing as claiming something without evidence."

Ayra crossed her hands and Gannel raised an interested eyebrow.

"you also assume the fact that you _cannot_ prove there is the concept of god." Naruto continued, still smiling.

Ayra now spoke quickly, "Can you?"

Naruto smiled even wider. "I can."

The other three occupants in the room jolted in shock. Ayra was quick to respond and recover. "How, tell me how you can magically call your god."

Naruto didn't even falter. Eragon and Gannel looked at Naruto in amazement.

Naruto spoke slowly. "Let me tell you a little tale. Once upon a time..." Naruto started while chuckling.

"There was a man who faced enumerable odds, a demon."

Ayra raised an eye brow.

"To defeat the demon, he called upon the Shinigami, or death god in your language, to reap the soul of the demon at the cost of his own. He sealed the Demon's soul and energy into his son. With me so far."

Ayra scoffed. "And do you have evidence of this."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. Not perturbed by Ayra's sarcastic tone, he continued.

"His son is still alive"

Ayra and Gannel shared an exchange and looked back. "Where is he then?" Eragon asked, his interest burning.

"Just a moment, let me continue." Naruto said cutting them off from questioning, his eyes still closed. "the son went on and lived his life, facing many challenges. But over time, he grew to use his demon and finally absorb it. And with that, the son could feel the presence of the 'shinigami' through nature" 'though it's more part to my sage training' Naruto thought to himself, while slightly nodding.

Ayra couldn't take it any longer. "How do you know this? Where is the evidence for this fictitious story. Or is that _man_ you spoke of earlier just a falsification?"

Naruto's face stilled and his faced scrunched. The room suddenly grew chillier.

Naruto spoke very quietly once more, yet it seemed all of them could hear is words on full blast. The occupants of the room felt a sudden chill. The walls of the grand temple seemed to close in on them, suffocating them. Each of them felt a tingle as instincts screamed to grab their weapons or run.

"I will not have you call _my father_ false." Naruto opened his eyes for all to see. His eyes were blood red, slitted and held malice.

Ayra stepped back, Gannel gasped his eyes wide. Eragon felt his legs go weak.

Naruto blinked once and suddenly the eyes were back to their normal hue. Ayra was quiet as looked away from Naruto. Gannel just kept staring in open shock. Eragon, finding his voice, asked, "S-so that energy earlier, the red energy was-"

"The energy of the Kyuubi or the Nine tailed Demon Fox." Naruto said as he turned towards Eragon. "It's dead now, I absorbed its energy, killing it. My Father was very good at what he did."

Naruto turned back to Ayra, who had found some confidence to look at Naruto. "Now I expect you to not be so 'disbelieving' on others religions. Each holds truth and 'good' for every person. While some may blindly believe it, others choose it on their own will. You have _no_ right to say otherwise."

Naruto walked passed Ayra and Gannel and out of the temple.

Eragon stared at his back in awe.

* * *

**Day later**

* * *

Ayra evaded Naruto like the plague for the rest of yesterday and today. Eragon could barely speak to him at times. Neither of them told anyone,excluding Saphira, anything that happened at the temple. Eragon was pretty sure that Gannel didn't either.

Eragon sat at the edge of the raft looking out at the mountains it was very peaceful. Eragon let his thoughts wander as he thought about his situation. Murgath, The varden, The empire, Naruto, Ayra, Elves, … home. Eragon sighed as he felt someone sit next to him.

"what are you thinking about kid?" A familiar, yet now foreign, voice asked.

Eragon looked over to see Naruto sitting on the bench sipping out of an extremely small bowl. Eragon ignored the bowl, because it was probably from Naruto's culture. Eragon looked at Naruto with curiosity and confusion. Here was a man, a warrior, spending his time traveling. What was he doing here? Why was he even helping the Varden? Naruto had told Ajihad that it was for personal reasons and he wanted informaiton.

Was that information in Ellmersia? Eragon let go of these thoughts in favor of answering Naruto's question.

"Everything that's happened to me." Eragon said as he felt stream rush under him. Like a racing wind, it moved quickly but very quietly, so much so, that he had to strain his ears to hear it.

Naruto turned and smiled at him. "Seems like a dream right?"

Eragon, jolted that someone understood what he felt, nodded vigorously. "Like I am going to wake up any second."

Naruto chuckled and then his eyes softened yet held a bitter taste. "And then later on you're hit with the fact that this is happening, that you are stuck here, having to decide your own fate."

Eragon nodded slowly as he looked down at the water. It was so blue, so clear. He saw fish swim under and around the raft. He saw some rocks flip over each other. "yeah." Eragon said quietly. He wondered how Roran was doing. What had his actions caused for Roran?

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden sullen look. Was he too cynical? "You got family kid?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, my cousin, Roran."

Naruto nodded appreciatively. "Good, anyone else?"

Eragon shook his head. "My mother, but she left me with my uncle, Garrow, that is before the Raz'ac came."

Naruto immediatley felt the 'past tense' used. Naruto felt a pang of pity for the boy. He had no idea how to deal with everything, no preperation, no nothing... yet he did it somehow. Naruto put down his bowl and sighed. He had heard what happened to Eragon through Saphira and Murgath. It was not a pretty story.

Naruto shook his head. Looking over to the young warrior, Naruto examined him. He was made of strong stuff, that kid. Eragon's eyes told him a lot. The eyes of the hopeful, determined and strong. He had seen those eyes in a lot of people and in a mirror, once upon a time.

Naruto looked at the water. His eyes were dead now. Sullen, dark, broken. These were the eyes of a savage monster. Naruto looekd back at the kid and shook his head. The kid was what _he once_ was.

Eragon had the potential, of course, but he did not have the environment. He was too easily influenced, too 'new' to this. Naruto, when he had gotten the experience, he had spent years by himself, forming his own path.

Naruto turned back to the mountains, saw how tall the stood, how firm the were. He was like that, or he once was. Naruto let his thoughts drift once more, going back through everything he had gone through. He always knew that blood must be spilled. He knew war, he had ended war.

This kid, on the other hand, was on the stepping stone to it, without so much as a lick of experience or acquired and activated talent to back it up. He had seen how good he was with the sword, it was pretty damn nice to have that much skill but there were too many flaws. The kid wouldn't last against many top tier commanders or very long battles, Naruto guessed.

But there was one thing that Naruto saw in Eragon, _very_ similar in himself... his previous self that was.

Naïveness

"Why do you fight?" Naruto asked quietly. He had been asked this question once. By a white haired, pervert, sage, that he had loved like a grandfather. This qusetion was one of the most tantalizing and frustrating things he ever dealt with.

Eragon looked at Naruto, his faced etched with confusion. "Why do I fight?" Eragon questioned, as if he was unsure what the question meant.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Why?"

Eragon looked at the water, looking at what he had become, and answered slowly, but not confidently. "To defeat Galbitorix, and to bring an end to his tyranny."

Eragon looked at his reflection in the water. He was no longer a farmer. He was a warrior, a figure of hope. He could not falter nor could he be indecisive. But why did he fight?

Naruto was quick to respond, quick to smash Eragon's illusion. "Really now. You do know, your existence will drive families apart, will make men fight against their will? And you will have to kill them all the same."

Eragon whipped his head around towards Naruto, his eyes wide. "B-but it is their choice. They can choose to rebel."

Naruto shook his head. "Not if people threaten their loved ones. What you are doing right now will be the same as you ripping their families apart. You will _disturb_ peace that has been brought to them under the rule of a king."

Eragon gripped his fists. "But Galbitorix killed the riders, he killed people who stood by justice and peace-" The rushing water was now deaf, the mountains didn't seem appealing anymore. Eragon gave his full attention to the blonde philosopher in front of him.

"I have seen people who strove for peace but instead caused chaos." Naruto interrupted. "Do not dedicate yourself to the unachievable, do not dedicate yourself to a concept in the back of people's minds. Peace is not an option when you hold a blade in your hand. Justice is not an option when you kill a man. When either side raises an arm against one another, both sides are _evil_."

"How can you say that?" Eragon said exasperatedly. His mind trying to comprehend what Naruto was saying but it was too much. "We try to free people, we are dedicated to the cause of bringing people together."

Naruto shook his head once more. He had to guide the kid on a bit more, just like Jiraiya did with him. " I have seen people drive themselves mad to pursue one goal. It is the nature of humanity to believe themselves right, but are you truly right, Eragon. I ask you again, Why do you fight?"

Eragon was silent, totally at lost. What was he fighting for. He tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't.

Naruto saw it, this was the point he was waiting for. He, at one point, was like Eragon. Naïve, without a true resolution. He stupidly believed in something without actively choosing it. It was like how he spouted being Hokage because it was the only thing he heard of.

He had been shown a goal and was pushed towards it. It was only when he stopped himself, took everything away and then chose his own path that he truly became powerful

"What about your cousin?" Naruto asked quietly. That was the Ramen level question. Jiraiya had asked about his friends, but this would have a better impact.

Eragon jolted. His cousin, he had forgotten about Roran. But didn't he just talk about him only moments ago? Yes, he first set out from his home to get revenge, to protect his cousin. To protect Carverhill. He was not out here to start a war, to end a tyranny, but to protect his family, his village.

Eragon nodded to himself, and Naruto smiled as he watched the very, very, young, dragon rider pick himself up.

The young warrior looked at the older one, with a steady gaze. "I fight to protect."

Naruto nodded approvingly, he saw the fire burn in Eragon's eyes. "Very good, you have found your answer."

Eragon then noticed something. Was Naruto pushing him along? Taking him down teachings, and making him learn?

"Why are you doing this?" Eragon asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Naruto blinked. "Teaching you?"

Eragon nodded once.

Naruto chuckled. "Because you have the potential for power. And _power_ without _moral_ is chaos."

Eragon tilted his head. "So you are trying to understand my morals. But-"

Naruto raised his hand. "In your early lives, you have set morals given to you by people of power. You do not understand but you accept it nonetheless. What I am trying to do is strip away the morals and give you your own."

Eragon was quick to respond, his mind racing at this new topic. "But what if some of their morals are things I accept?"

Naruto nodded. "But you must actively accept it. To just say, I accept and believe this because someone else told me it, is not enough. You must say I believe in something for these reasons. Blindly following is a sin in itself."

Eragon nodded, understanding. "How did you learn all this stuff."

Naruto chuckled. "A monk told me."

Eragon continued on, wanting to grasp more informaiton. "You keep talking about Chaos, why?"

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Chaos vs Order. A simple concept really. Things cannot be catogerized as 'good' and 'evil' because everyone's perception is different. While others may think killing is evil, other people may think it is justified. Therefore it is impossible to say Good and Evil, unless you want to be a hypocrite." Naruto recited Jiraiya's teachings.

Naruto stood up and brushed his pants of the invisible dust.

Naruto turned to Eragon and smiled. He would give Eragon another one to chew on. "I will give you a second question. When you kill a man what happens?"

Eragon looked up. "I killed a person. I have taken a life, but I do so to protect myself and those I care about." Eragon knew that was _his_ answer.

Naruto smiled. "Oh really, you have just killed a father, you just killed a brother, a son, a cousin, a father, a husband... think about it. They are also trying to protect someone, do you have any right to stop that?"

Eragon froze in his tracks. His mind still thinking, trying to come up with an answer.

"I-"

Naruto smiled and nodded sagely, as if he had been expecting this all along.

Naruto turned around and started to walk to the cabin area of the raft.

"W-wait aren't you going to tell me the answer." Eragon called out. He was stumped, he wanted to know.

Naruto turned towards Eragon, a smile etched on his face, a glimmer, that had not been there before, in his previously dead eyes. "That is something you have to figure out for yourself, gaki."

Eragon blinked and watched as Naruto entered the cabin, the door shutting behind him in a resounding thud.

* * *

**There we go. Sorry For the delay and the previous two chapters. It took me a DANG long time to figure out how to do the 'god' part. Note this does not show my official beliefs nor anything else, I put it in there because that is how I characterize Naruto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Claw Shade Slayer 8**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Eragon yawned as he awoke. He had stayed up for a while, learning for Arya. She had been teaching the customs of the Elves. The group of dwarves, humans, a dragon and an elf had been traveling in synch. While the dwarves would converse with the humans, the elf mainly kept to herself. Eragon spent most of his day, learning about the dwarves and talking with Naruto. Naruto's question still tantalized him, making him stare up at the stars and wonder.

Eragon understood what Naruto was doing, or at least he thought he did. It was like passing on knowledge or an understanding. It was like Naruto knew what kind of pressure Eragon was in, and the feeling of blindly following something without actually understanding. Naruto said that it was the greatest fault to blindly follow something, to blindly accept something as real.

Eragon understood that as well. Saphira even joined in on the long talks. Saphira had long since forgiven Naruto for humiliating Eragon and was now talking with him on even terms. Saphira had told Eragon about the feeling of 'depth' she felt from Naruto.

Eragon felt it as well. It was like Naruto, or at least how Naruto presented himself, was like a wall or door, hiding an infinite storage of something.

Eragon looked up and saw Saphira shaking herself awake. The dwarves, who were always early risers, were packing up their tent. Eragon, getting up quickly, moved to help them.

Orik, walking up to Eragon, grunted a greeting at him. "Morning Eragon, how are you"

Eragon nodded. "Fine, we are almost to Ellmersia."

Orik nodded. "Yes, but we have not even a single sign of another elf or a village. I am getting worried that we might be lost."

Arya, who was walking out of her tent, called out. "Do not worry, not even in a hundred years would I forget the way to my homeland."

Orik nodded as he scanned the camp. "Where is Naruto?"

Eragon looked around. "He's probably up and about already. He always is an early riser." Eragon had learned from Garrow that people who rose early, were either used to it or couldn't sleep. Eragon had been an early riser for a time but fell out of habit due to the amount of traveling he had been doing. That took a toll on the body and he needed more rest.

Orik looked at Naruto's tent, which was near the tree line. "I will go check." Orik walked over to the tent to see if Naruto was awake or not.

There was a quietness to this place that did not make sense to Naruto. Naruto looked around him and only saw forest. He had been scouting ahead in the forest for his team. They were preparing to raid a fort of Kabuto's. If he was attacked, he could easily Hirashin back, but he would rather just destroy his enemies rather than waiting.

Naruto crept forward slowly. He had no doubt that he was already detected. But he needed to act ignorant if he was to draw out the people who were watching them. Naruto moved slowly but surely toward a clearing. He felt a change in the wind and froze. Three people were moving slightly to his right side. That meant there was at least one person waiting to his left. Naruto bit his lip, how should he approach this.

Should he move to the right and destroy the distraction? Or try and hit the hidden assailant on his left...

Naruto didn't have time to choose as he felt a wind to his left side.

Naruto leaped forward, grabbing the person's shoulder, pushing forward. He pushed his attacker easily to the ground and used his fore arm to lock the person's throat. Grabbing his kunai from his leg sheath, he spun it in his right hand and stabbed downwards.

"BARZUL!"

Naruto froze. What! Naruto's world suddenly righted itself. His arm was pinning down one of the dwarf, Orik. He had his kunai only a few inches above the Dwarf's eyes. He was sweating and shaking sightly. Naruto immediately knew what had happened and got off the dwarf Quickly, sheathing the Kunai in his leg sheath.

Orik, who was swearing in dwarvish, coughed. Naruto grabbed Orik's forearm and helped the dwarf up.

Naruto, who still had adrenaline pumping through him, panted out, "My apologies." Naruto brushed the sweat that had built up on his forehead and sighed.

Orik looked at him wearily. "That is the last time I wake you up."

Naruto chuckled bitterly, "Sorry, I was having … a memory go through my head."

The dwarves and even Arya nodded. They had heard of those who had been in war having nightmares. It was a nightmare that played on their memories, making them remember haunting things.

Naruto looked over to his tent and shook his head once more, embarrassed at the fact that he had lost control like that. Naurto moved over to the tent and sealed it into his scroll easily. The rest of his group were not surprised at it, as they had seen it done multiple times.

The mixed group continued on their journey deeper in to Ellmersia.

Eragon, who had been disturbed by Naruto's sudden and surprising awakening, shot a glance at the foreigner.

Naruto had taken to riding a horse, though he had initially said it to be very dreary to ride. Naruto had explained horses made you an easy target if you weren't aware.

Eragon countered saying that it was unlikely that anyone would attack this group. But Naruto had simply said to never assume you were safe.

Eragon wondered if that meant you always had to live your life in fear.

Eragon switched his thoughts back to the question he had still been struggling with. What did happen when you kill a man?

Naruto had said he had killed a brother, a father, a husband. But that person had raised a blade against him. What did that mean? Eragon shook his head in frustration. Orik, who had been riding next to him, looked over and raised an eye brow.

"What is it?" Orik asked, interested at what was frustrating the rider.

Eragon looked over and sighed. "I am dealing with a conundrum, a puzzle. What happens when you kill a man?"

Orik face turned into confusion. Than after a moments thoughts, Orik closed his eyes and nodded. "I see, you are learning how to become a leader."

It was Eragon's turn to be confused. "A leader?"

Orik nodded. "Leaders struggle with questions down to the basis of our being. If we do not understand the basics for ourselves how can we build a foundation. It is an old Dwarven saying. Let the base be strong so my mountain will never fall."

Orik nodded.

Eragon, distracted and interested, continued on with his questioning. "How do you know all this? Are you becoming a leader as well?"

Orik scratched his beard. "Hrothgar would often teach me on long marches or during training when I was much younger. It was very long ago, but I still remember all his teachings. He told me it was strengthen my base and harden my stance."

Orik looked over and gave a small smile. "It seems you are doing the same."

Eragon, realizing the misunderstanding, scratched his head. "It wasn't me who thought of this question, it was Naruto. He proposed it towards me."

Orik was taken aback at the mention of the foreigner. He had never thought that the foreigner would pose moral questions like that, especially to Eragon. "Really now. Hmph," Orik looked over to the blonde man who was riding ahead, with renewed interest. "It looks like there is a lot more we don't know about him." Orik's eyes turned sharp, but not harsh.

Eragon nodded as he followed Orik's gaze. Yes there was a lot they did not know about him.

"But, back to the question." Orik intervened in Eragon's thoughts.

Eragon turned, eager to hear. But than he froze. Why did it feel wrong for Eragon to want the answer? It felt, awkward, as if he was accepting something disfigured, or wrong? Surely, Orik would not mislead him. No, he had been growing friends with the dwarf. Then why?

Eragon realized that Naruto had wanted to find his answer on his own.

Eragon turned to Orik and spoke carefully. "I've realized I probably should work on this my own." Eragon paused and added. "If I want to strengthen my own stance."

Orik gave a chuckle at the saying and nodded. "Well, we can always debate about it. For example, What happens when I sink my axe onto an Urgal's skull eh?"

Eragon smiled. "Well, First of all you would have to be high enough to hit that high, Hmm?"

Orik spluttered at the jab.

Naruto smiled at the exchange behind him. It was nice to see Eragon getting along, but Naruto had more important things to worry about. Someone was watching them. He couldn't tell who, or where, Which was extremely disturbing. Ever since they entered the deeper areas of the forest, it seemed like eyes was all around them. He couldn't sense a humanoid presence, or any other presence at all.

He was tempted to call upon the Nature chakra but did not want to halt the group just so he could sate his curiosity. If the watchers had wanted to attack, they would have done so long ago.

He would wait. He would see if they attacked, and than he would kill them. Naruto allowed himself a mere glance to the side and the looked straight ahead.

It was only an hour later did Naruto feel a solidity of presence. Unlike the whisper or foggy presence he had felt earlier, this one was definitely there. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he moved forward. Arya had take the lead, she had stiffen as well.

It was only a couple of seconds later that Arya stopped and got off her horse. The rest of the group looked in curiosity, but Naruto moved his hand to his kunai. His eyes flickered from Arya to the location where he sensed the presence.

Should he try and get them out of that hiding spot? Would that leave everyone else open? He knew magic needed words and will, but he did not know what it could do. He had to be careful-

He stopped as Arya started to speak towards the presence. At this Naruto let his hands dropped. It was obvious they were friends, or at least allies. The way Arya was relaxed and her keen intent to talk, that was enough to let Naruto know.

"I am" Arya spoke and suddenly the people who had been watching him jumped down.

Naruto raised an eye brow at the next scene. He had always viewed Arya as a personality like Konohamaru's girlfriend, Hanabi. But to see her acting joyfully in public, Hanabi only cracked her persona in private from Konohamaru's reports, was quite interesting.

Naruto shrugged and waited for the scene to be over. The elves finished their 'happy fun time' and turned to great the other people. Naruto nodded once as the elves nodded their heads towards him.

Naruto moved the horse a little back so he could survey the scene. The other dwarves, besides Orik, would be heading back as they completed their duty. Naruto nodded at them, a well wishing for safety, handing over his horse.

"Sir, if I may who are you?" One of the elves asked.

Naruto smiled, politely. "It is proper, at least in my country, to know the person who I am speaking to first."

The elf nodded quickly, still jittery from seeing Arya, "My name is Nari."

Naruto nodded. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto had never taken on his father's name. He never got used to it.

The other elf came forward and answered as well. "I am Lifaen."

Naruto nodded back. "As we are all introduced shall we continue on?"

The elves agreed, including Arya, and the new group set off. As they walked Naruto carefully watched the movements. The elves were graceful, that much he could tell. Fluid yet held a strength, Naruto attributed it to the magic. Brom had told him that Magic was in their blood and any of elves could do it. But he also said that their physical strength surpassed most humans. Naruto understood that from Arya, but what confused Naruto was their presence.

It seemed, tied. What was more confusing was that it seemed similar to Pein's connection. Not exactly, but it was like a chakra line or wisps connecting them to the surrounding forest. Was this magic?

Naruto saved his observations for a later date and focused on moving towards Ellesmera.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

It had only been two days, and Naruto was already getting annoyed with the other elves. It wasn't that they were pestering him. It was their giddiness. It amused him that he preferred Arya's all business and no fun attitude than her now... laughing care free sort of thing. It felt odd?

Naruto shook his head. It wasn't his place to judge but the elves were damn strange. Even civilians, in his home, were still sharp and not ignorant. They all knew when to be serious and when to work. They should be rushing on their two limbs to Ellesmera instead of jaunty traveling on the new steeds. Naruto was jogging next to them, he didn't want to ride another horse.

They had passed an apparition and supposedly 'in' Ellesmera, but he had yet to see a sight of a clearing.

"We will stay here for the night." Arya called out.

Naruto sighed inwardly. Shit, He wanted to meet the person who had contacted him quickly. Even if he had decided to help Eragon, that did not mean he would stop his original goal. But they did talk about how they needed to 'hide' Eragon so that there wouldn't be riots...

Naruto sighed as he put his pack down and unsealed his tent. Eragon was working with Orik to set up the dwarf's. Naruto blinked as the Dwarf and Eragon continued to talk, jovially. 'Good at least he's making friends' Naruto stopped and than chuckled at himself. What was he acting like? He wasn't Eragon's parent. He was merely a passing teacher, and maybe, later on, a comrade.

Naruto rummaged through his bag, he had recently unsealed, and than paused.

"_hmph, I thought I had thrown this away. Interesting."_ Naruto spoke quietly. Naruto took the cloth and metal out as he stared at the worn cloth and shiny metal. Naruto smiled as he traced over the single inscription, the scratches, and the memories. He had taken it off after the war. He swore that he would create a world where no one needed it.

He had succeeded.

'What is that' a voice entered in his head.

Naruto blinked as he realized the voice was Saphira. Naruto smiled to himself as he thought back, 'It is a insignia. A... allegiance. I am not sure how to put it, but it represents who you work for.'

Saphira moved slightly closer with her head. Naruto felt the hot breath from the female dragon. 'Is it special?'

Naruto shook his head. 'it means nothing now. My lands have long disbanded that system and settled for one united country.'

Saphira moved back, a bit confused. 'were you not allied before'

Naruto gripped his headband. 'Yes, we were engaged in many blood fights. But surprisingly, a common enemy helped use rise up and band together.'

Naruto closed his eyes and remembered the war. Saphira noticed and left Naruto to his peace.

Later on that night, Naruto woke up with a start. He had his kunai in his hand, charkra running through his blood. Naruto, threw the slit of his tent, Arya and the other elves where restricting Orik and Eragon. Naruto moved out of his tent and looked at Arya curiously, "what is going on."

Nari turned, surprised. "you are not affected?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "affected by what?"

Arya stood up as Eragon and Orik calmed down. "The music."

Lifaen came up and spoke, his voice in awe, "It usually has adverse affects on humans, can you not hear it."

Naruto blinked as he felt something try to warp him. It was such a low level, or not a Sharingan genjutsu that he barely noticed it. "huh... _oh I never noticed that low level genjutsu. Interesting."_ Naruto murmured as he put his hand to his cheek in thought.

Eragon held his head in confusion, and disorientation. "What was that?"

The elves started to explain but Naruto simply laughed to himself, he was getting sloppy. Naruto listened to the explanation. The singing or day was called Dagshelgr. It was an elvish holiday where the elves would sing out spells to encourage the forest's fertility; they cause the trees to bud and the animals to mate. Interestingly enough, it was similar the hermit genjutsu. Using the ears as a method of genjutusu, since ear buds also connected to your brain. But Naruto's body was laced with Hyper chakra so the genjutsu had be on magnitude of a Sharingan level... though he did get caught by Kurenai's one time, but that was also when he was distracted.

Arya, as she listen her fellow kin explain to Eragon, looked over to Naruto. This man was powerful. Either he had simply overcame the effects, or they had not affect on him at all.

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful. Baring a couple of tension situation between Naruto and the elves, the real action was happening elsewhere.

* * *

Eight people walked onto the shore near the bottom of a tall range of mountains. They were called foreign to these lands. They moved with efficiently as they scouted the area, making sure it was secure. Without signal, communication or motion, they set about their work. Two of them moved towards the boat to get supplies and so on. The rest of them started to set camp. One of them sat down on a rock holding a picture. Another one of the group moved over and looked at our picture.

"Our Mission."

The one sitting down nodded. "yes, our mission."

The picture of a group of people of all ages, but one blonde boy in the center.

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he walked towards through the tree houses. 'Hmm someone must be talking about me. Maybe Baa-chan or Kakashi-sensei' Naruto thought. He shivered at the thought. They must be trying to find where he was. He had guarded his tracks well... none of them, not even the remnants of the Akatsuki could find him.

The Akatsuki had indeed expanded their ranks during their time. They took on desperate nins, nuke nins and used them. Madara had even used his sharingan on some of them, changing their past, making it so twisted that it was better to give the person death than try to help them.

None of them were exactly dangerous to Naruto, but he could see them killing off some of these people. Naruto looked around at the large trees, trying to banish the morbid thoughts. 'Feels like Konoha' Naruto thought as he smelled the leaves, the bark, the grass.

Eragon was looking around in wonder and Naruto smiled to himself. He looked like a little gennin, being surprised at everything. Naruto smile dimmed as he realized how long that would possibly last. Or if it should even last that long.

As they walked through great doors, reminding Naruto of the Konoha Gates, Naruto looked at the semi-circle of elves. Naruto scoffed internally and realized this was probably the same council thing. Naruto had a mind right there to just start pissing people off for the hell of it, but immediately shut down this thought. This was not Konoha, this was not his land. He may be feared for his power in his land but he knew nothing about how the elves dealt.

Naruto focused as he noticed that all of the others had knelt. Naruto rolled his eyes internally and put his hands together and did a bow of greeting. Unlike the others he did not kneel as it would signify loyalty, he was not bound to anyone … anymore.

The queen, dressed in red robes, moved swiftly down. She stepped in front of Arya and told her to rise. What happened next surprised Naruto. He always knew that Arya had an air of authority but this was not what he had in mind. Naruto laughed at himself though, he had seen many interesting things in supposed heirs and royalty.

After Arya had started to explain the story, Naruto keyed in on the events. Naruto had to admit she had a bad experience but it wasn't anything new. He had seen worse, he had seen darker things. As Arya finished her story, Naruto could tell the room was tense. The queen asked for forgiveness and Naruto was about to bang his head against the wall. This was some formal shit that needed to be fast forwarded in Naruto's opinion. Even nins, who were very stealthy, deceptive and so on, would just tell what they really thought with their allies. They didn't need to hide anything because they entrusted their back to the person next to them.

Arya forgave her mother and the two elves embraced, Naruto sighed as he wondered how long this would take and if he should start practicing Senjutsu. Finally, the Queen turned to Eragon and greeted him.

"You have a powerful name. One we do not give to our children.." The Queen said. Eragon nodded, showing his acceptance. Than he explained the situation and pleaded, on the behalf of Nausada, for help. Naruto waited as they expressed the pleasantries, with Queen accepting. Naruto had already started to practice Senjutsu at this point.

'Breath in,' Naruto took a deep breath as he focused on the surroundings.

'And out' Naruto let the air exit him but the feeling of Nature enter. It wasn't enough to go into full Senjutsu but it was always good to remind himself how to get the Chakra quickly.

Finally, Finally, the Queen turned to him. "I do know the others but who might you be. And I am wondering why you do not kneel like they do."

Naruto looked up, 'did I insult them?' Naruto spoke in his own Tongue. "_May you find peace in your life. And never be tied down by the world." _ Naruto spoke the old Wind monk greeting.

The Queen raised an eye brow in surprise and Naruto continued. "My name is Naruto … Uzumaki. I am here as a deal with Ajihad."

The Queen looked over to Arya who nodded slowly. The Queen looked back, "Are you against kneeling to those above you?"

'Is she asking if I am impudent.' Naruto scoffed. People who believed that royalty was actually real was … Naruto didn't even want to get into it. He believed those with power and truly wanted to help the people should be in power. "No, your highness. In my land, To kneel is to show loyalty. And while I respect you, I do not submit my will."

The Queen nodded slowly, as if understanding the difference, Naruto doubted it though. She turned around towards the other elves and spoke.

Naruto caught only a bit. Something about opening. Leif explained to Eragon and Naruto smirked.

Later that day as the elven party raged around them, Naruto found himself sitting in the far corner drinking his sake. Eragon who was walking around, letting Saphira enjoy her attention, walked over to him. Naruto looked over and smiled, "Hey kid, how are you doing? Enjoying the festivities?"

Eragon nodded, smiling in agreement. But than his smile turned into a confused frown. "Why did you not kneel? It seems wrong to go against royalty? Is it different in your lands?"

Naruto shook his head and motioned for Eragon to sit down next to him. When Eragon did so, Naruto spoke quietly, as if to stop anyone from listening in "Royalty means shit in the world?"

Eragon looked at Naruto, shocked, appalled at the words. "W-what do you mean? They-"

Naruto raised his hand. "Who in battle makes the difference? The person ruling or the fighter."

Eragon paused, knowing that once again Naruto was teaching him. "The fighter, but do we not owe our allegiance to those in power? I mean they rule over us and so many people. They take care of the people, and country"

Naruto shook his head. "No, People in power are in power because of what? Blood line? Money? Because people let them be." Naruto sat back and sighed. "It is a very complicated issue but …" Naruto paused, drinking his sake. He tried to formulate words so that Eragon could understand.

"Here. Imagine if the world were made by leaders who had no experience in war, no experience in negotiating. They were chosen because their family was very rich."

Eragon nodded, "Are you talking about nobles"

Naruto laughed at the comment. Yes, indeed he was. "Nobles who do not understand not only the will, but the suffering of the people have no place to rule. Leaders not royalty should rule. Because for all its glamor, Royalty is just another name for a noble."

Eragon nodded. "But Couldn't Royalty be a Leader."

Naruto nodded, thinking about several 'noble' leaders from his home country, the clans, the Kages. "Yes of course, but once again Eragon. You need to shatter yourself from blind illusions. Do not take anything for granted."

Eragon scratched his head, embarrassed. Than, he noticed Naruto's bottle. "What is that?"

Naruto looked down and chuckled. "My _Sake_. It is like your wine, but a bit more stronger."

Eragon looked at it curiously, and Naruto already knew what he was going to ask.

"No, your not going to try some till much later."

Eragon blinked and looked disappointed. Naruto waved his hand and said, "I'll give it to you later, after you do a couple things when you need it."

Naruto sipped and remembered. "Have you answered my question yet?"

Eragon's jovial face turned a bit serious as he contemplated. "When we kill a man... We enforce our goals or ideals on others."

"Therefore?" Naruto prodded, he was on an interesting path.

"We must convince those we can without violence. Because while death is effective, it does nothing but eliminate. To convert would be to gain more allies."

Naruto nodded, not what Naruto's ideals held but it was a very interesting concept.

"good."

Eragon blinked in surprise. "A-am I actually right." Eragon couldn't believe it. He was so unsure when he told Orik. Orik had told him it was an ideal like a Rider should have, one of pacifism but not afraid to go to fight.

"It is _your_ path, not mine?"

Eragon was now confused. "My path?" What path did he mean? There had to be several paths but to what?

Naruto took a sip and closed his eyes, relaxing his body. "Every person strives towards completion, peace. No two people are alike, so we do not have the same path towards peace." Naruto opened his eyes turned to Eragon.

"Paths can intertwine, go against each other, but they all head towards peace. Some paths must destroy others, while some can combine and create a larger path."

Eragon contemplated the Metaphor. It was so abstract yet held a finality that Eragon couldn't see it described in any other way. Eragon was about to speak when Naruto interrupted.

"you're going to ask about my path?"

Eragon closed his mouth and nodded. Naruto gave a wide smile.

"My path is to eliminate those who have been in war"

Eragon eyes went wide at the words. His mouth open but no words came out.

Naruto, seeing Eragon's confusion and shock, continued with his explanation. "Those who have been in war are scarred, burdened. They cannot rule in peace. They become war hawks, paranoid. That is why those who have been in war must pass on that mantle to those who are not scarred by the war, as quickly as possible."

Naruto looked smiled as he drank once more, memories flooding through his mind. "this path was created by me and a couple friends."

Eragon watched as Naruto's face looked so distant, distracted yet nostalgic.

"Who were they."

Naruto faint smile, turned even fainter. He looked over to Eragon. His face was screaming longing, pain, but Naruto simply said, "They are long gone."

Eragon closed his mouth and looked away. "I-I am sorry."

Naruto patted Eragon on the back, "Don't worry. I believe you should be partying, not indulging an old war veteran with his stories. Now!" Naruto gave a push to Eragon.

"go talk with the princess." Naruto said as he pushed Eragon towards Arya, who was walking towards them.

Naruto watched as Eragon nodded and walked towards Arya. As he did, Naruto walked out of the building to the Sleeping hall where he had been told by one of the elves. When he got there, he would hold a toast to old friends.

* * *

**Wanted to get this out. I am working on a big project. Its gonna be main stay along with golden eyes.**

**So here is a list of what I am officially going to be Working on:**

**Red Claw and Shade Slayer**

**New Project **

**New Project**

**And that's it. Everything else will OFFICIALLY be up on Hiatus and Some will be up for adoptions. I'll throw a couple one shots in occasionally. Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Claw and Shade Slayer**

* * *

**This one has been planned for quite a while. I was excited writing this chapter since there are so many reveals, hints in this chapter. Hell you can figure out the whole entire story from this chapter alone. I challenge people to do that by the way.**

**Also I am getting into Harry potter fanfic. Its a really interesting section. Cause everyone Just PILES info on you like its a necessary requirement. And there are a lot of things I can see 'developing'. I may branch out into it instead of just doing crossovers with the series.**

**Lets talk about scene. Scene changes Should not be random events or Random actions. Every scene you put into your story should have relevance to the overall story. Whether it be setting up a next arc, answering questions, creating new ones, or even romance. But it comes down to relevance and how many main character are in that scene. For example, I cannot have Naruto figthing and all of a sudden have a scene about Nausada solving a crime case. The scene flow doesn't work. Everything has an appropriate time and place. Finding the sweet spot is really hard. I usually put Scene transitions to show passage of time. **

**It is harder thought to blend scenes. Flashbacks should have intros to them. Other places should be Set UP before actual actions occur. And so on. Scenes are general but it is important that every scene has its beginning and its end. **

**Scenes should also not take more than 3 P.O.V. 4 or 5 if you really know what you're doing. This is a reason why I don't like massive character crossover. Because you have to include EVERYONE or some of the characters are pointless. **

**Also shout out to the many harry potter fics. They are a source of good entertainment and many of face palms in disappointment. Also another thing to chew on: Time travel fics are in fact Crossover fics.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Eragon awoke to a warm bed and warm atmosphere. He awoke and sighed appreciatively at the 'energy' he felt. It was like a warm and refreshing wind just swept through him. Eragon got out of bed and stretched as he felt his muscles twitch, ready for action. Eragon steadily rose up and worked his way towards the door. Reading the note and dismissing, Eragon continued on his trek down. On his way down, he bumped into Orik.

"I was just about to go down, you didn't have to come up."

Orik chuckled and shook his head as he looked back down the stairs.

"I would rather live in a cave than this eagles nest. At least there you wont have to fear dropping down like a sack of wheat."

Eragon rolled his yes at the dwarf's innate fear of Heights. "On the other hand," Orik looked back at Eragon. "the queen is waiting for us. She is as alert as a fox, and high strung as a bow."

Eragon raised a eye brow at the comparison but nodded. The duo walked down the stairs, while Saphira jumped out of the window. As Eragon arrived at the base of his tree house he saw a pack of elves, with Queen Islanzadi in front. The Queen of the elves was wearing a different dress but still red. Ayra was also there, slightly behind to the right of the queen, though she still wore her regular wear. Eragon forced himself to look away.

Walking up to the Queen, Eragon bowed.

"Your highness." The Queen nodded. With a heavy sigh, the Queen explained what needed to be done. And after initial indignation and forced complacency, Eragon and Orik gave in. But Eragon noticed something off about this group, where was Naruto?

"The foreigner has no need to see your training."

Eragon nodded and followed the elves towards a cliff, at the edge of the forest. Eragon blinked as he saw this place. 'I have been ...no I have seen this place before.' Eragon stumbled forward. Than a huge gust of sound attacked him. Eragon forced himself not to flinch. Again the sound hit him, Eragon's mind subconsciously came to the conclusion. His body was reacting to it accordingly. He felt his arms shake, his leg turn to jelly. But Eragon just kept looking forward.

For a first time, in a long time, Eragon felt a weight be lift off of him. It felt wonderful. Eragon fell to his knees, looking at the Rider before him. The rider jumped down of his dragon and walked towards the group waiting for him.

Eragon looked in awe, his chest swelling with raging and waring emotions. "Morning sage, I- I have Come as you have told me."

The elf smiled and placed his hands on Eragon's shoulder, Eragon shivered as he felt warmth come from the hands. "Rise Eragon"

Eragon felt his body automatically do so.

"Oromis is my proper name." The elf motioned towards his dragon. The dragon throat rumbled. Eragon froze as he felt a gargantuan presence enter his mind, it was like meeting a kull face to face except you were 10 times smaller.

'I am Glaedr.' Eragon throat felt clenched but he forced himself through it.

"I-it is a honor"

Suddenly like a crack of a whip, the Queen furiously went forward. "You knew? You knew Shurtgal. Why have you betrayed me?"

Oromis simply looked at the Queen, no fear in his face, only understanding. "I only told you what you chose to see, and everything else was your responsibility. You have been lax on your throne. You have not committed yourself. You have forgotten the world in your grief."

The Queen stepped back and looked stricken.

Finally, Orik moved forward. The dwarf demanded why the Rider had been hidden all this time. Oromis simply replied in a calm and simple manner. After all the questions were done, Eragon felt his attention turn back to Oromis. Here was a legend. Here was a hero of his people.

But as if fate would have it, Another voice pierced through the group. "So you're the one." Eragon whipped his head around towards the treeline and his eye widened in shock.

"Naruto!"

The blonde was looking not at Eragon but only at the elder rider. The Queen turned and growled out. "How dare you!"

Oromis simply called out. "Wait, I am the one who called him here. Allow me to speak to him."

The Queen turned back to Oromis her eyes widening in shock. "What else have you not told me?"

Oromis shook his head. "That is up to you find yourself your highness." Oromis turned his attention back to the foreigner and nodded.

Eragon watched as Naruto disappeared. Eragon whipped his head around, trying to find the ninja. Eragon found him in front of Oromis, both of the warriors were staring at each other with neutral gazes. Eragon felt an electricity in the air, it was sharp, wary and put him on edge.

"Do you have evidence for your claims?" Naruto spoke quietly, Eragon almost did not hear him.

Oromis nodded.

"Tell me." Naruto voice almost cracked under the excitement. If what he was shown was what he was looking for, than...

"Better yet I will show you." Oromis raised his hand and placed it on Naruto's Forehead.

Naruto felt anticipation as he felt the elf's hand on his head. And suddenly, Naruto was pulled and twisted. Naruto gasped for breath and blinked. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a dark room. No, not entirely dark, there as a meager candle light. Naruto walked towards candle light, it seemed like the most logical thing to do. Suddenly, Naruto froze as he felt something pushing against his feet. Naruto looked down and raised an eye brow at the body.

Naruto knelt down and examined it, there was a single stab wound through the chest. But what was interesting was that the wound was not bleeding as it should be, as well as the surrounding tissue. Usually when a person was stabbed and the knife or sword removed, the wound actually be quite clean and blood would be licking through. In this case, the wound was cauterized and the tissue was cracked and even jagged in some places.

Naruto guessed it was lightening chakra. Naruto looked up and continued over, eyes scanning the floors, looking at the numerous bodies. Finally, Naruto was next to the candle light.

"So you are the one who killed all of my guard." A voice grumbled out. Naruto looked over but could see the voice. Naruto squinted, sharpening his senses trying to figure out who the voice was.

But that stopped very quickly. A new voice came in. "yes, are you the king around here?"

"yes I am."

Naruto froze and turned slowly at the newer voice.

The new voice's carrier stepped forward. Naruto turned his eyes widened. His fingers tingled, his breath shortened, his mouth grew wet with anticipation. What Naruto saw confirmed it. An ugly claw scar on the man's face, going across the forehead down to the cheek. It slashed the man's eyes.

Naruto smiled. And suddenly, as Naruto blinked, he was back on the cliff. Naruto kept on smiling.

Finally, finally after so many years searching. After so many years chasing, he had definite proof. He had his goal. He knew where, now all that was left was to do it. Naruto chuckled. Oh it felt so good to finally have a purpose.

Naruto's ticklish feeling grew. He would finally be able to grab this bastard's heart, rip it out and crush it. No that would be too slow. Naruto felt the tickling feeling in him grow and he couldn't help it. He laughed and cheered and roared. He covered his face in excitement.

The things he would do. He would probably start with burning, yes that would be the perfect start. Than heal him up and start with finger cutting or maybe even a little acid. Probably needed poison, Sakura-chan would definitely suggest the use of poison. Naruto heaved out laughs as he felt bliss in just fantasizing about his goal.

The laughing started to take its toll on his lungs. And Naruto to cough. But Naruto still dreamed of his goal. When he was all done with his fun, or well at least till his goal started to beg for his life, he would oblige and put his head on a pike. He would go home and maybe even bring Eragon for a tour, hell he'd bring everyone for a tour and show off his trophy to Shinobi.

Naruto's chuckle died as he finished laughing. Shaking his head Naruto looked up and looked into Oromis's eyes. In those eyes he saw an emotion he didn't care for, so Naruto ignored it. "Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this information."

Oromis nodded. Though the very old elf felt a feeling he knew he should not have. Pity. He deeply pitied the man before him. Unknowingly falling into... know. This man knew where he was going. He knew what this path would lead. This warrior that stood before him, _knew_ the consequences of pursuing his goal. Oromis sighed and waited for Naruto to continue.

Naruto straightened his back and took a deep breath, calming his body. "What would you like in return." Naruto eyes held a fire in them. But it was not passionate nor inspiring. It was dreadful too look at. The kind that many people feared, the glimmer that promised chaos and death.

Oromis, without missing a beat, straightened himself as well. Even if they did come from different 'worlds' or lands, respect was something they had deeply in common. "To protect Eragon." Oromis had reason how strong the foreigner was, and was quite confident in his ability to protect Eragon. Of course Eragon, if he finished his training, should be strong enough to take care of himself by than. But it always paid to have extra insurance.

Naruto smiled, while Eragon gasped. "Already was going to do that, choose another."

Oromis raised an eye brow. He had not expected this. Thinking quickly, something mundane and easy. It was not that Oromis thought little of a 'favor.' it was that he desired nothing else. The elder dragon rider smiled. "Keep my existence a secret."

Naruto once again shook his head. "No, I am taking that for granted in our deal before."

Oromis nodded once more. Oromis thought for a moment. What to do? Eragon was probably assured protection. The Shinobi had sworn himself to secrecy. But after all of this, what would he do? Ah. Oromis realized that he _was_ talking to a _foreigner_. 'it would be nice to explore new lands. A new adventure' Oromis thought to himself. "Than after this is all done, I would like to visit your lands."

Naruto smiled wide. "Deal."

Naruto smiled and Oromis took back his hand.

Naruto turned around and swept his gaze at the surrounding people. He saw many emotions. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Anxiety. None of those mattered. He was just excited. His eyes moved around and saw the Queen of the elves. Naruto walked forward, but stopped as another elf stepped forward, sword drawn.

"What do you intend to do?" Arya spat. As she glared at him. Naruto looked at the elf, while he saw a fearsome look, he also saw fear. Naruto smiled as he tilted his head. Arya blinked and shrunk slightly back. Naruto chuckled as he realized he must look intimidating. Naruto moved forward towards the point of the sword.

"Don't worry, _Hime_-_Sama_. I only wish to swear myself to secrecy. But I merely need to ask what words to say."

Arya faltered and slowly, while still glaring, lowered her sword. "I will tell you. Her highness does not deal with the likes of you." Arya intensified her words by sheathing her sword in an sharp push. Naruto shook his head as he thought about the words.

Some people, from his homeland, would attempt to kill her for speaking those words. Others would just buckle down laughing. Naruto, himself, found it refreshing.

Arya told him the words and Naruto repeated the fluently. After finishing, Naruto turned back to Oromis and nodded. "Thank you Oromis-san." Oromis nodded. And than Naruto blinked and reached into his pocket.

"Take this." Naruto tossed another one of his modified daggers to Oromis. The Dragon Rider deftly caught it and looked at curiously. Naruto explained further. "If you're ever in danger please throw it."

Naruto turned away and added chakra to his limbs. Speeding off, Naruto charged to find a place lacking of humanoids, and just nature. He needed to train, and to do that he needed peace and quiet.

* * *

**Eragon**

* * *

Eragon sighed as he laid in bed. It had been 2 weeks since he had started working with Oromis and he had to admit it was very amazing, as well as tantalizing. Just the first day, there was much a huge delve of information.

"_So Eragon, something tells me you know what this Dagger actually is" Oromis held the dagger up, carefully holding the handle, as to not cut himself._

_Eragon nodded. "Yes... master" It would take him some time to get used to calling his new teacher master. He had grown used to be being important, to being equals to many people. But here it was entirely different. He was not a political figure nor a warrior. He was a student working under an old, wise teacher. _

_Eragon looked at the dagger and rubbed his palms together. " It is a transportation dagger, but I have only seen Naruto use it. When he does it, a Flash of yellow appears. You have to throw it for Naruto to feel its presence, or so he told me." Eragon showed his own dagger, as well. _

_Oromis nodded and held the dagger for, what Eragon could only assume, was closer inspection._

"_Did you know, that the energy that Naruto use is a totally different yet similar energy compared to magic."_

_Eragon blinked. Eragon thought about telling Oromis about the demon inside Naruto but thought better of it. He had always wondered what kind of energy Naruto had to be able to do all those amazing feats. Naruto, in passing said he had two types of energy in his body, and a third outside, though he never elaborated no matter how Eragon questioned. Eragon nodded his head. "how is it similar or dissimilar? Does it have to do with the mind or stamina?" Eragon bit his tongue to stop himself from asking too many questions._

_Oromis chuckled and put the strange dagger on his belt. "The energy comes from the body, but it is a more potent and wild energy. Unlike Magic, it cannot be called in just through concentration. It takes practice and repetition. For example." Oromis stood up and walked over and grabbed a scroll from the sill. "Oromis moved back and dropped the scroll onto the table. "I used my body to pick up and drop the scroll. But I had to think about doing this action. This is similar to magic, where we 'see' what we want and will our body to move it. For Naruto, It feels like he has two separate bodies. One is his physical, which he moves the chakra, and the other one is a spiritual which manipulates and formulates the chakra. So in a sense he does not need his body for him to move the chakra, but he needs his body for his chakra to interact with the outside world."_

_Eragon blinked as he tried to digest the information. "How did you know all of this."_

_Oromis chuckled. "Like you, I could merely touch his mind. But unlike you, I spent time looking into his inner workings. It is not very often for a man from the other lands to come over here." _

_It was incredible for Oromis to deduce that much in such a short time. But another question still nagged at Eragon's mind. "W-what was it that you showed him? The one that made him..." Eragon paused trying to find the right words. "act that way?" Eragon voice dimmed as he finished his question._

_Oromis's good natured face dimmed into a sober and very tired face. "It is his story to tell. I have no right to share it for him." Oromis paused looking carefully at Eragon. "Let me tell you this. He is like a shell of his former self. The first time I reached out to him, he showed me quite a number of his memories. It was after seeing them I hinted at what I had discovered. I hoped he would come over here, forget about his goal... and try to move on. But its seems he has for more determination than I thought."_

_Eragon nodded slowly. _

_Oromis than looked at the scroll thoughtfully. "Enough of this talk. Let us start with your education."_

Eragon sighed as he sat up in his bad and shook his head. He had already knocked out the alphabets for the Ancient language and was trying to memorize it. The words were harder to put together and it made it harder, including the fact he was learning the numbers and history along with it. Oromis had explained it essential to learn _all_ of the histories of _every_ race.

He had endless piles of scrolls to go over. Though he did have the occasional spar with Oromis, they were mostly drilling scrolls and lessons. It was important for Eragon to understand the 'basics' as Oromis described. Though some of the lessons or rather debates was quite interesting.

"_We will discuss Philosophy using the best method possible, debating." Oromis walked over carrying two cups of hot tea. Eragon thankfully took it and held the warm liquid in between his hands._

_Oromis took a sip before started. "Why do you fight Eragon? Why do you fight the Empire."_

_Eragon smiled as he realized this question was exactly the same thing that Naruto and Orik had discussed with him. He knew he believed in his answer, and that he chose it with his own volition. "I fight to protect." _

_Oromis paused in mid sip. He had not expected that answer nor the confidence in Eragon's tone. Oromis put his cup down and looked at Eragon with an inquisitive gaze. "Really, do you know your actions will drive people apart. Hurt more than help?"_

_Eragon smiled knowingly, and Oromis felt he was missing something. "My actions are to protect my cousin and those who have been put in harms way. It my seem selfish but that is my path."_

"_Even if you have to kill fathers?" Oromis countered, 'maybe this will shake him' Oromis thought. _

_Eragon nodded. "I do not necessarily have to kill. But have them surrender. Killing is an option that should be used as a last resort. By giving them an option to surrender, I give them the option to join me. Those who go against have made their decision therefore, even if we both kill, we both do so of our own reasons."_

_Oromis sat back and tapped his fingers on the desk. He know had a great suspicion. "Who taught you before this."_

_Eragon blushed and looked sheepish. "Naruto. He... ah... debated with me during the trip here."_

_Oromis nodded accepting the answer. He understood what kind of figure, or what magnitude of a hero, Naruto was. "Very good than."_

Eragon ate from his bowl and sighed as he looked at the scroll on the history of the Urgals, written in the Ancient language. He had a lot to learn but at least he had a head start.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a totally different situation was occurring.

Nausada sighed as she looked at the serene face of her father. He looked like... no he was simply sleeping. After several weeks, several of Angela's potions, her father still had not woken up. Nausada sighed as she put her hands around her father's hands. She had remembered him pushing her, to make sure she did not fight. She remembered him ridiculing her for endangering herself. But now here she was, leading the Varden.

'I do not even know if what I am doing is right.' Nausada sniffed as she felt her eyes mist. She wanted so hard to be firm, to be strong. But to see her only family lay in front of her, and she could do nothing to help him. That was torture.

A knock on the door and Nausada immediately wiped her eyes and took 2 calming breaths. Even if she felt weak on the inside she must not show weakness to those she served. She moved her chair to her desk and sighed as she looked forward. "Come in."

The doors opened slightly letting two people in. Murtagh and Trianna. They were an odd duo. One was her new assistant, her eye in the inner workings of the army. Murtagh had grown on Nausada as a friend. His desire to not only survive but to live free, was inspiring. Murtagh was not hated by the Varden army but wary. He was well liked by those who knew him, and could drink up a storm. He was a quick thinker which Nausada liked as well, and damn good at the sword. He had evened the score with Fredric the other day, making it 16 to 16. But one thing that Nausada appreciated about Murtagh was that he was not afraid to speak his mind. He told Nausada when he thought she was doing something idiotic. That was something she needed to keep on her toes.

Trianna was just the opposite. She was like a shadow within the mages. She kept them in line but she kept a distance. She was like a Mother lion watching her cubs from afar. She kept soldiers to a certain standard and had a nasty temper that a lot of people feared. The couple poor soldiers who were on the receiving end had their moral broken for weeks. But unlike Murtagh she would simply suggest and tweak the decision that Nasauda chose instead of outright challenging.

Trianna brought up an item and laid it on the Nausada's desk. Nausada looked over it and smiled, looking back at Trianna, while holding up the lace.

"Do we have everything for release" Nausada looked over the lace and smiled at the quality.

Trianna nodded enthusiastically. "yes this is the final design we have made for the lace. We have already begun making more. It will catch a fine price in any market."

Nausada smiled and nodded to herself. "Very well let us-"

Suddenly Nausada's chair and her were pushed back so far that she hit the back wall. But as she was doing so she felt a small wind pass in front of her face. Nausada grunted in shock and looked up. She saw a masked assailant in front of her. Nausada reached into her pocket and tried to pull out her dagger but a firm hand grasped her wrists and held tightly. Nausada looked to her right and saw that another assailant was there as well. Dread filled Nausada's stomach pooling in like a water fall to a small pond. She had no escape, she would die her at the hands of this agents, most likely from Galbitorix.

The first Masked assailant moved away from Nausada and turned away from her. Nausada eyes widened as she saw the sight before her.

Murtagh was being held down by two masked agents, one of them had a dagger to his throat. Though apparently it did nothing to stop Murtagh from struggling.

"Get away from her you bastards." Murtagh roared, hoping to also attract attention. But Nausada saw what was behind Murtagh. All four of her guards were knocked out easily. Trainna was also being held but instead her throat was being held from behind. It seemed this person knew she was a mage.

Nausada's eyes flickered everywhere, trying to find some source of hope. Her heart was beating rapidly and hurt her chest as if she had been shot by an arrow. Nausada looked over to her father and froze. One of the Agents was moving forward and placed a hand on her father's forehead.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Nausada screamed. The Agent did nothing to pause and quietly an eerie green light appeared on the hand. Nausada struggled more but the agent who had been holding her right hand now held both of them. "What are you doing to him. Stop it!"

Nausada watched as the green light dimmed and the agent turned to her first assailant.

Nausada than heard a language that was not theirs, and paused. It seemed melodic and familiar. Where had she heard this before?

_Nausada watched as she saw the blonde haired warrior pass through. He was singing softly in his strange language. It seemed to flow evenly though the foreigner added a tune to it._

Nausada gasped in realization. She looked at all the cloaked strangers in the room and bit her lip. But as she was deciding, a thump was heard to the side. Nausada saw a man dressed in black robes struggling, his mouth gagged, on the floor. Another cloaked warrior on top of him. This one looked up and spoke in the foreign language once more. Her first attacker nodded and moved toward the wall on the opposite end of the window. The apparent cloaked leader reached in and grabbed something. The leader walked back and knelt in front of Nausada. He opened his hand and showed a metallic dart that would have killed her.

Nausada looked at it and than looked up at the person. A cool bucket of relief flowed through her. They had not tried to kill her but rather save her from the dart. But Nausada's thought was pecked at with a nagging thought.

"Do you know Naruto?" The leader's voice was obviously male. But he spoke slowly and methodically. Nausada paused. Should she tell him. Murtagh and Trainna had both stopped struggling in favor of listening to what these people had to say.

The leader than pulled out a piece paper and showed it to Nausada.

Nausada gasped at he quality of the painting and than looked at it carefully. 'This has such detail to it, its almost as if it was created by magic. Maybe it was' Nausada thought. She saw several people in the photo, but Nausada recognized the hair of one. Nausada looked up and gritted her teeth.

"Yes I do."

"Good. _Release them." _ And in Unison, all the cloaked strangers released the captives, except for the man who was gagged. The leader helped Nausada to her feet and pointed at the man still gagged and on the floor.

"That man tried to kill you with this dart. We believe him to be an assassin sent by … Galbitorix. You should have your interrogators work on him, or we could do it for you." the leader offered.

Nausada nodded dumbly she walked over and sat on the edge of her sleeping father's bed. "Who are you people and why are you... why are you helping me."

The leader crossed his arms and sighed muttering something and than looked up. "We are here to propose a deal. We know that Naruto works for you in some fashion. We would like to trade for him."

Nausada bit her lip. She should listen to what they had to say. Try and figure out if they meant harm or good, or why the even wanted Naruto in the first place. Maybe she could send a letter and warn Naruto. "Tell me everything mister..." Nausada paused as she looked up at the man before him. Nausada felt a dreaded feeling that her life had exponentially become more complicated.

* * *

Eragon walked nervously as he trailed behind the Vanir. 'I am going to embarrass myself' Eragon felt his arms quiver in nervousness.

Saphira walked carefully behind her rider. 'Don't worry, you are training Vanir. Now go show him the warrior you have become.'

Eragon nodded dumbly as he followed Vanir into the hall. As Vanir walked to the center, Eragon took the time to look around. Eragon paused looking at a familiar mess of blonde hair.

"Naruto..." Eragon trailed off. The elder warrior looked serene as he sat cross legged. His eyes were closed, his hands on either side of him. He looked like he was meditating but for some reason Eragon thought, due to the sweat pouring off of Naruto's forehead, it had to be much more than that.

Eragon turned back to Vanir who had looked over to Naruto as well. Vanir turned and sneered. "That pathetic human. He comes to a training hall and all he does is sit there, he sweats for no apparent reason as well."

Eragon raised an eye brow at the insult. He probably knew nothing of Naruto, hell Eragon barely knew Naruto as well. Eragon drew his sword and settled into his stance. Vanir drew his sword as well and charged.

Eragon blocked the first strike to his temple and pushed the blade upwards. This exposed Vanir's shoulder and Eragon slashed downwards. Vanir, having superior reflexes and speed, spun around. And as reflex kicked in, Eragon stepped forward and spun on his right heel. Kicking out with his left, Eragon hit Vanir's stomach, pushing the elf tumbling back. Eragon readied his sword once more as Vanir stumbled to recover.

Vanir looked down at his stomach and glared back at Eragon. "You use your feet in a match of blades. Are you too afraid to match me because you know you will lose."

Eragon felt a flash of anger in his stomach but willed it to calm down. He would not lose his temper. "I am not foolish enough to believe that I cannot use any of my weapons in a real fight. If I can punch someone to gain an advantage when fighting I shall do so."

At this, though neither of the warriors squaring off noticed, Naruto opened his eyes and looked intently at Eragon. Naruto shook his head and sighed, muttering to himself. "I'm gonna need to restrict that personality."

Eragon changed and slashed downwards at Vanir's shoulder. Vanir parried and stabbed at Eragon. Eragon spun once more and kicked out with his leg, reflex telling him it was the right thing to do so. Vanir was ready this time and side stepped. Vanir slashed once again, this time Eragon blocked but regretted doing so. 'He is much stronger than me' Eragon thought with dread. He felt his hands tremble under the strength of the blow. Eragon tilted his sword and than pushed, pushing the blade off. Eragon, deciding offense would be best to stop strikes from the elf, rained metal glory on his opponent.

Hacking and slashing as he stepped forward, Eragon attacked liked a madman, ensuring that Vanir could only block and dodge. But sadly, Eragon did not have the stamina of the elf. And slowly his strikes began to grow slower. Vanir took advantage and countered when one of Eragon's strike left him too open.

"You are dead." Vanir's gaze was demeaning but Eragon ignored it. "You call yourself a rider. I cannot believe we have to entrust our hopes to a weak human such as yourself."

Eragon resisted the urge to lash back. 'simply one more enemy I must overcome.' Eragon thought to himself. Steeling himself Eragon straightened his back and spoke quietly. "A good match vanir."

Vanir, realizing his insult was being ignored, spat out. "Maybe Saphira was confused in choosing you as her rider."

Eragon froze. He was insulting Saphira. Insulting Saphira his soul mate. Saphira. NO! Eragon raised his sword in preparation to cut Vanir's head off so that he would not speak another word.

But he never got the chance. A patch of blonde hair appeared in front of Eragon and Eragon felt a huge impact hit the side of his face. Eragon stumbled back and used his left hand to hold his face. Eragon looked up, surprised to see Naruto glaring back. "You fool!" Naruto looked at the young warrior in front of him. He had potential but his own attitude was stunting his growth.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the fledgling dragon rider. "Kid, stay here and we have a lot to talk about."

Eragon nodded slowly and sheathed his sword, watching Naruto carefully.

Naruto turned back and looked at Vanir. The elf was looking at him with interest but also disgust. Naruto took a step forward and Vanir raised his sword. Naruto scoffed internally. It seems the elf deemed him a threat. The young elf's actions and words contradicted each other. Naruto sighed as he scratched his head. This was probably how Kakashi felt about team 7 or gennins in general. Brats that thought they knew it all, that they were gung ho and ready to take on the world. Naruto eyes bore into Vanir with a sharpness that seemed to look past Vanir.

"Allow this Lowly human to give you some advice." Naruto opened his arms in a mock manner of peace.

Vanir growled and one could see the veins pulse. "And what would a _lowly_ human know that I do not."

Naruto smirked. "It depends. But I think your next step should probably be something grandeur. Or something that you want to do."

Vanir lowered his sword slightly. The elf was confused at Naruto's choice of words. "And what is it that I want to do?"

Naruto's entrance and words attracted most of the attention of the elves.

"Well, because we are so lowly, we should let you command us. It is obvious that You are much more skilled in war."

Vanir scoffed at the obvious statement. "of course human-"

Naruto cut the elf on. "And if we win the war, it is by the same nature that you lead us."

Vanir paused before shrugging. "that depends on whether-"

Naruto continued on his train of thought. "And we probably shouldn't have the same privileges of our betters."

Vanir was silent. He had lowered his sword. He stared at the man before him.

"And why give us privileges at all. We should be put to work and good use as _slaves_." Naruto edged his words and lowered his head in a mock bow but his eyes were trained on Vanir.

"but why let us live at all. We are a waste of space. We should all be _exterminated_."

Eragon gasped. What was Naruto thinking? Was he saying that Vanir would want genocide? Surely no one would- But Eragon froze. This was exactly what Galbitorix had done. This train of thought, this self superiority must have lead to this. Naruto was trying to steer Vanir away from the path.

Vanir dropped his sword and stepped back. "That- that is not what I-"

Naruto stood straight up. "Really now? You first say that you are better than us disgusting humans. You agree to lead us in war." Naruto took a step forward and Vanir took a step brat.

"That is not far off of saying to lead us after the war." Naruto moved forward again. Vanir lost his balance and fell, his body shaking as if a cold wind had burst in. The room was deathly silent as if they were in a vacuum, only Naruto's voice could be heard.

"And since you agree that you are superior, that is also not far off from lowering our privileges. And finally, all of this leads to slavery, which will eventually lead to genocide. That is where you are heading."

"No.." Vanir started off quietly. "NO!" And in a rising crescendo Vanir stood up, his body shaking not in shock but rage. "I will not do such a thing."

Naruto moved forward and punched Vanir in the stomach. The elf doubled over and coughed. Naruto bent down and grabbed the elf by the hair and pulled him up. The Elf tried to struggle but could not. Naruto brought the elf to eye level and said a very cold and sharp voice. "Every thinking being on this land deserves respect. To say you are superior means that you do not recognize. Change the way you think of yourself and than you can change the way you think of the world. This will save you from being a pathetic piece of trash."

Naruto threw Vanir. The Elf skidded across the floor and did not rise. Instead the elf shook in heaving but dry sobs. Naruto shook his head and turned to Eragon. Eragon stood up straight, his tensed. Naruto walked forward and shook his head.

"Eragon, when are you free after you training with Oromis." Naruto crossed his arms as he stood a foot away from Eragon.

Eragon blinked. "Around sundown. That is because I have to finish his assigned work."

Naruto nodded. "After you eat than, come here. I will train you personally."

Eragon nodded slowly. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto paused and said. "Also, instead of coming here in the morning just go to Oromis. And tell him that I will train you in blade work afterward. Come alone as well."

Eragon nodded once more and watched as Naruto returned to his sitting area. The blonde ninja sat down and allowed nature chakra to move into him again. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his mind scape.

Eragon watched as Naruto moved back to his place and turned to Saphira. 'Well this was unexpected.'

Saphira's reply came with amusement and a bit of worry. 'what do you think. Our life together have been unorthodox as possible. But please be careful when you go train with Naruto.'

Eragon sent his feelings back. 'Don't worry he won't kill me.''

That night Eragon walked towards the training ground. It was empty except for a chair in the middle of the room. Eragon moved forward his eyes scanning for Naruto.

Eragon felt a wind towards his back, he felt his body tense with adrenaline. He reacted on his own. Drawing his sword, Eragon blocked upwards. His sword met another in a shower of sparks. Eragon pushed forward and jumped back, readying his stance.

Naruto smiled holding out his own sword at Eragon. "Come." Naruto brandished his sword.

Eragon charged.

After several bouts Naruto held his hand to stop the fight. "Good very good. You have sense of your surroundings which means we don't have to work on that. Though you will need to learn how to fight multiple enemies."

"Multiple?" Eragon questioned as he wiped his forehead.

"Multiple enemies or at least the tactics to approach them, are very different. I will need to do a couple things before we start that as well." 'I need to visit that elf blacksmith.'

Naruto threw Eragon a wineskin and Eragon drank it greedily.

Naruto moved forward and motioned at he chair. Eragon sat down.

Naruto sighed as he paced the floor and grabbed his bag. Naruto reached in and grabbed a black scroll. Looking at the scroll, Naruto shook his head. Moving back towards Eragon, Naruto clenched the scroll tightly.

"Eragon you have to make a decision here."

Eragon nodded slowly. Whatever Naruto did, it mostly seemed beneficial to the people he was helping. "What is it." Eragon looked at Naruto. The ninja seemed nervous almost hesitant at speaking.

Naruto swallowed. "We can just stick with blade work if you would like but there is another training that I believe is necessary."

Eragon blinked. "Speak plainly, What do you mean."

"where does strength come from?" Naruto fired back.

Eragon thought for a moment at the new question. The obvious answer would be the body. But Eragon knew that Strength of the body did not constitute for strength. You could have muscles but no will to use it. Was it the mind than? No. Having a smart mind was not everything. Than what. Eragon remembered his own fights. When he became desperate but found a way through. When it seemed hopeless but he charged forward. Eragon smiled as he came to the answer.

"Determination."

Naruto nodded. "Good. Very good. Now did you know that you can temper your determination."

Eragon paused at the idea. Strengthening it like a muscle? No, maybe refining his goal.

"Refining our goals to become more clearly and believe in it more."

Naruto smiled at the answer. "Very good, you've improved in your logic."

Eragon scratched his head in embarrassment of getting a praise.

Naruto sobered as his smile disappeared. "Alright. This training is down right... sadistic in terms of usage. But it makes you stronger exponentially, if you can handle it." Naruto took a deep breath. "We will enter your mind scape and create a world. We will use this world to do certain things. It will test your resolve."

Eragon was now confused. "What do you mean certain things?"

Naruto shrugged. "depends on the person. But this training cannot be done alone as it requires someone else to be the tether. This training will put you in the deepest darkest whole of despair and you have to have differentiate what is reality and what is fake."

Eragon was now troubled. Was this training really that bad? "I... I will try it."

Naruto nodded. "Swear in the Ancient language that you will not speak or tell of any of this to anyone without my permission."

Eragon did so and waited. Naruto unrolled the scroll and placed at Eragon's feet. Naruto stepped on the scroll and than put his hands into a tiger seal. Activating the chair Eragon found he could not move his arms.

"Its for safety reasons Eragon. The training is quite unpleasant." Naruto placed his hand on Eragon's head.

"Alright here we go."

A large glow filled the room and than stopped. The two people in the room were still. A minute passed. Than two minutes. Than fifteen.

Than of them let out a scream in pain, crying for it to stop.

It continued for an hour.

* * *

**And that's it for the year. Will be updating everything else later. EVERYONE please check out Jinchuuriki my new story. I put a lot of effort into it please look at it. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Red Claw and Shade Slayer**

**For any of you wondering. Yes this is a repost: Why? Because I did not like how I ended my first post.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Saphira lifted her head slightly as she heard a stumble coming from the steps. It was a familiar stumble. Saphira felt a trickle of worry, like a small leak from a river, run down her spine. Eragon walked in, looking pale and sweating. His eyes were darting around from place to place until it rested on her. Eragon focused on her and smiled weakly. He moved up and wrapped his arms around her neck. Saphira, letting Eragon do this, hummed slightly at the show of affection.

When her soul mate had finally finished, Eragon walked back to his bed and tumbled on. Saphira lowered her head onto her claws, but still watched her rider. As the her friend started to fall into blissful sleep, she grew more anxious. Ever since Eragon started to train with Naruto this had been happening. No, it had been worse the first week. The first week, Eragon stumbled in like he was drunk. He looked at her and threw himself at her, clutching her as if she was going to disappear.

But a month later, he seemed to be handling himself... minutely better. Saphira watched Eragon sleep, not shaking and stirring like he used to. Instead he slept like the dead, Saphira shivered at the thought. Lower her neck, she covered her head with a wing to try and get some sleep. Thoughts and theories on what was happening to Eragon plagued her.

As the usual practice went. Eragon, after being dropped off by Glaedr, walked towards the glade to meditate. Saphira, whose turn it was to go with Glaedr, paused.

'Master,' Saphira tapped one of her talons on her fore claw, one of the signs of nervousness she displayed. Oromis and Galedr noticed the anxiety and gave the younger dragon their full attention.

Saphira explained Eragon's situation. How Eragon came back from Naruto's training? The feeling of dread and relief when Eragon had scene her. And, the most disturbing part, the closed off area in Eragon's mind. It was a barrier that had been erected when Naruto had first started training Eragon. It was so foreign to Saphira. Usually the two would share everything, now more than ever, but she felt distant knowing that there was a barrier which Eragon would not share with her.

Oromis sighed as he closed his eyes, meditating on Saphira's observations. "I will go to see Naruto than. When he is training Eragon."

Saphira bowed her head in thanks.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

The night was very cool. Not too cold, that it was chilly, but a very nice temperature, so that if one wanted to go for a nice stroll, they could without impediment. The stars were brilliant, shining, twinkling down on the earth and all races.

They shined down on two men.

Eragon panted as he fell out of the chair.

'I lasted a lot longer this time.' Eragon groaned as he felt so weak. Though his body was completely rested, he felt like had fought through an entire army. Eragon blinked twice as he looked at the stars above. He still felt a range of emotions passing through him: anger, loss, pain, despair, hope, love, comfort, determination.

Eragon closed his eyes. 'this is so confusing.'

"Good, very good. You are confronting your pain. You're getting there." Eragon opened his eyes and sat up. Looking over to his left, Eragon watched as his Sensei packed up the chair and scroll.

"You didn't use _them_ this time." Eragon looked down dejectedly. Naruto had said he wouldn't be using _them_ because Eragon was far too weak to endure it.

"You make it sound like you wanted it." Naruto's tone, though very jokingly, angered Eragon.

"_I want that. I never wanted that to ever happen." _ Eragon stood up, not realizing that he in fact was speaking a different language than his first.

Naruto's face turned stoic and nodded silently and replied in his own language. "_Good, nor should you have to. You know the pain so you better do you're damn hardest to prevent that pain._."

Eragon nodded, understanding Naruto completely. "Sensei." Eragon began as he closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

"When..." Eragon swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, his anxiety. "When I am able to accept it, will I be ready."

Naruto scoffed. "You will _never_ be ready to accept _that."_

Eragon opened his eyes. He wanted to retort, to say that he was strong. But he knew. Eragon knew that he would never accept _that._

"Nor should you" Naruto declared as he walked towards Eragon. Putting his hands on the younger warrior's shoulders, Naruto gripped the Dragon rider and gave a light shake. "To do so means you are not human. To do so means you lose sight of what you are fighting for. Never accept it."

Eragon nodded as he understood the lesson.

Naruto stepped back satisfied in his student. But Naruto felt a knot building up in his stomach. There was something he had to ask, a favor.

Naruto turned around, so that his back was facing his pupil. Naruto looked up the stars, the moon.

"Eragon, would you put down a destructive animal, a raging beast. One that has no purpose, no sense, no reason."

Eragon paused, a habit that he had ingrained into himself, because the initial answer is always wrong, because it must be refined.

Eragon thought about it. A beast like a wolf or a snake. These are not initially harmful.

"Only if it is harming others." Eragon crossed his arms, confident in his answer.

Naruto continued to look at the night sky. "And what if that beast was once human."

Eragon paused. A man as a beast? A person who has lost reason?

"Are you talking about a man driven by rage. Having lost sight of everything that he is?"

Naruto nodded, still not facing Eragon. "would you put that man down?"

"No" Eragon spoke quickly. "A man can be reasoned with-"

"Even if the man has nothing left to live for. Even if the man is begging for it. The man will just cause destruction wherever he goes. He may _try_ and find hope but it will get shattered once again. Causing a cycle of pain and destruction."

Eragon bit his lip. "But..." Eragon struggled to find an answer. "Isn't that what makes life valuable? Because it is hard. Because of the pocket of happiness. It is like in training. Even in despair, if I focus I can create my world of happiness and use it as a shield. All I would need to do is find that man's-"

"And what if that man's happiness has been destroyed right in front of him. So that there _is_ nothing left. You told me you would put down a beast that hurts others. Man is no different than a dog or a horse. All of them have feelings and all of them can be killed. Do not put ourselves on a higher pedestal." Naruto turned around to face Eragon. Eragon held his breath for the briefest moments. He saw something in Naruto's eyes, but he couldn't place what. It was so out of place from the Naruto he had expected, This feeling was something that Eragon couldn't fully register it.

Naruto, his eyes now locked onto Eragon's. "Kid, if the time comes. To put down a mindless beast or a broken human is the same thing. What matters is saving that person from pain."

Eragon was about to continue arguing but Naruto cut him off.

"Go meditate like Oromis told you to. Clear yourself of thoughts."

Eragon nodded slowly, knowing better than to argue. While Eragon sat himself down on the floor to meditate, Naruto took out another bottle from his stores. He had put them in here after the war, as a celebration.

Naruto closed his eyes as he let his body go through the motions.

When he was 17, Naruto was already fighting the good fight. Madara had declared war and Naruto was put in charge of his old class.

* * *

_Naruto looked over 'his' soldiers. He knew each of them, was friends with each of them. He wanted nothing more to tell them to stand down and be safe. But even he knew that would be idiotic. Naruto smiled slightly, but he would rather have no one else watch his back. _

"_Well guys I am not much for speeches. But I can say I am a great leader, handsome devil-" _

"_Shut up Naruto, lets move out already" Kiba yelled from the side. _

_Naruto chuckled at him and nodded. "We're hitting Kabuto's lab in the land of Hot springs. From there we move to Land of Lightning, A large group of clones have been sighed there, we're to find out what they're doing and stop them." _

_His 'men' gave an affimitive yes and Naruto turn around, jumping into the trees._

* * *

When he was 19, he had entered the wind temple to complete his training.

_Naruto walked carefully through the gates of the temple. His eyes scanned the grounds carefully, looking for any signs of enemy. He did this out of habit. The one time he didn't do this, they were ambushed and Choji almost lost an eye. The new 2nd head of this clan was now in the hospital for Naruto's stupidity. So Naruto decided he needed to finish his wind training. He had learned the basics when he was with Jiraiya, but now he needed to the full course. _

_Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the head monk approach. The old monk probably knew that he was coming, ever since he had stepped on the first stairs on the road up to the mountain. Naruto bowed down in respect for this wind monk. Looking upwards slightly, Naruto saw the wise leader nod at him and turn around. Naruto followed respectfully behind._

* * *

When he was 22, the war was finally over.

"_I am declaring a union between the five villages and all sub villages." Naruto vocalized his voice over all the people who had gathered in the valley. He had finally killed Madara, Kabuto, and all their followers. He had buried his men but not the rookie 9 or the Gai's team. He had kept them alive. He also made a memorial for the Jinchuuriki, in respect for their sacrifice. Naruto, Kakashi, and Bee sealed the 7 of the 9 demons into the Chamber of Silence, a resting place for demons. _

_There were cheers, parties, men drinking alcohol every night. Woman dancing with their children, fireworks, free food. Every one was in joy. But Naruto kept his mind focused, kept his goal clear. He had found a way to peace. He had learned from Ikki, the Head Monk of the wind temple, the path to peace. _

_Naruto let his eyes scan over the people present. Their faces bright with happiness, pride, hope. He would fulfill their hopes. The warmth in his chest, knowing he had succeeded, gave him strength. His eyes, many would tell him later, were dazzling like the ocean surface. _

"_I am aboloshing the Shinobi system and replacing it with a police system. There shall be no more borders, no more wars, only peace. We will keep our lives in a united country. Every person here is now a brother, a sister, a father, a mother. We will go under the name Shinobi as our country."_

_Naruto raised his first in the heat of the moment, feeling passion bursting from his chest as he roared the final parts of his speech. Gaara, Terumi, Tsunade raised their arms as well. Samui, who had replaced A, who had fallen in battle, as the Lightning Kage, also raised her arm. Kurotsuchi, who became Kage after Onoki's retirement, raised her arm as well. And following their example, the crowd, his people, his new family, raised their arm in cheer._

When Naruto was 23, he retired and lived peacefully.

_Naruto opened the door silently. Sneaking up towards the person in his bed, Naruto sat on the bed quietly. He had just finished giving Shikamaru some new plans about the structure of a new trade route. Naruto gently caressed the face of the person in his bed. _

"_Time to wake up, love."_

_The person stirred._

It was only 2 months later did Naruto lose everything.

* * *

**Surda**

* * *

Trianna looked carefully around her, searching for other presences The appearance of these masked soldiers was disturbing, as well as frightening. They had easily disabled Murtagh and her, while saving Nausada. She didn't know what was worse, being saved by unknown people or being forced to work with them. But there was one thing that Trianna knew about these people, they wanted that foreign warrior Naruto. Trianna has no love for the Blonde enigma, but she knew Nausada saw him as a valuable ally. That was why, when Trianna has used her mind to connect to her, Nausada told her to send a message to Naruto.

They couldn't do it right away, it would have been easily spotted. Trianna had bidded her time, waited patiently and finally found the moment. The warriors were going down the barracks to find sharpening stones and weapons. Trianna immediately dismissed herself and moved towards the messaging room. Taking a slip of paper, Trianna immediately wrote down the message she had burned into her mind.

Putting it on a Raven, Trianna used her mind, once again, to send the location of an elven outpost. Letting the bird fly out of her hands, Trianna gave a short prayer to whatever diety may be out there. She hoped her message to Naruto reached him in time. He may not have been with them for very long, but he was an ally.

* * *

"Well thats it for now kido. Just head back for the night." Naruto waved off his student. The retired nin gave a small chuckle as he watched Eragon stumble towards his tree house.

Naruto seemed to had felt it as well, as he paused and looked towards his right.

"Nice of you to join me, Oromis-sensei." Naruto called out as Elder dragon rider came into view. The elf, already knowing his presence was expected, moved towards his counterpart.

Oromis smiled. "Saphira is worried about Eragon She has told me that you sent Eragon back distraught and very weak."

Naruto winced and than shrugged. Looking back to Oromis,

"As you know, We are using a training method that accelerates a War time mindset." Naruto answered

Oromis turned his attention away from the blonde shinobi and to the stars above. "War time." Oromis paused as he tried to decipher the words. Oromis paused for what seemed to be only a few seconds, and than his face turned into a stern look.

Eragon felt a splash of dread hit his stomach as he realized, without needing to guess, that his master had figured out what was going on.

Oromis gaze bore into Naruto, but Naruto showed no sign of fear.

"He already has a good mindset"

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Really. He seems pretty immature to me. He goes around fancying The princess, and hasn't had the guts to say it yet. He gets distracted by so many things. I am accelerating the process of his growth. I'm pretty sure he can handle-"

"How far have you gone?" Oromis cut off Naruto, his arms clasped behind his back, his hands gripped tightly. Oromis knew that Naruto had been using a method to 'simulate' a scenario. But he did not know, Naruto was using it to accelerate Eragon's growth. The 'honing' of a mind was totally different than honing one's instincts. The mind was how one appraised a situation. Two men could look into a battle and see a possible victory or needless losses. Having two teachers may mean two different mindsets clashing in Eragon. Oromis needed to draw his line.

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head. "We've briefly touched on loved ones. But We stopped that because he's been showing bad reactions."

Naruto and Oromis both held a silence at the mention, but after that moment, Naruto continued his explanatnion.

"We made a lot of headway into the unstoppable army or the invincible foe. Probably should have started with that first, but I have my bias-"

"This is reckless" Oromis's tone did not hold anger but rather a tiredness. Oromis, in Naruto's eyes, reminded him of Genma, so world weary.

Naruto held up his hand as if to placate Oromis. "It is fine. He can handle it."

Oromis ran a hand through his wispy hair. "You are talking about forcing someone who is not even a rider through war and-"

"I am allowing a _warrior_ to go through trials to become stronger. Eragon chose this."

Oromis shook his head. "there are alternative-"

"Less effective methods." Naruto crossed his arms as he looked at Oromis pointedly.

Oromis sighed and nodded. "Less effective _but_ safer."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "This is an argument of Nature versus Nurutre. And in this case. We do not have the Luxury of sitting back and taking our time. We are at war. It is imperative Eragon get as strong as possible-"

"but let him become broken in the process. _He is not you!"_ Oromis sternly looked at Naruto, as if trying to stop a child from touching a knife. Naruto shook his head at the thought and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Naruto snorted. "I am broken, yes. But that was because I refused help." Closing his eyes, he continued. "That kid has Saphira and the Princess and a couple others like yourself to help him out."

Oromis held his tongue and shook his head. "I approve of this method of training, but I do not approve what you are training him for. He is a rider, not a warrior. I"

Naruto ran his hand through his head, "But the rider comes from the warrior. I make the warrior, you make the rider." Naruto stared into Oromis eyes and Oromis finally realized what Narut owas getting at.

Nodding once, Oromis clasped his hands behind his back. "Keep him safe. I do not wish to see him lose his humanity... so early."

Naruto gave a sad, soft smile, "Don't worry, he can have mine."

Oromis than paused and looked back at Naruto. "What are you going to do for the festival Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Oromis with confusion, tilting his head to the side. "What festival?"

* * *

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that all these people were drugged by Ino and Sakura to go crazy.' Naruto thought, amused at the sight below. The foreigner in this event, or at least one of them, looked on as the elves clamored around. They were dancing, laughing, drinking, and everything else in between. Naruto smiled, crossing his arms, and leaning back against the trunk of a tree. He had jumped up to the upper branches to 'get away' from the rush, the energy that was saturating the floor below. Oromis had told him that the spells would come out of the roots, and enhance senses and emotions. Naruto could certainly attest to that. He could feel the chakra like energy from here, without even trying. Naruto had taken up sitting on top, enjoying the view with a sake bottle in hand. He liked the Elves' drink, but it made him a bit too giddy. He wanted to relax a bit, so Naruto took out one of his many sealed bottles, drinking straight from it. He had to admit though, this celebration was really something.

Eragon's other master had told him that the magic was from the first oath, or the first bonding between the Dragons and the Elves. It was interesting, to say the least, to show how much the past affected the present. Naruto snorted, as if Madara wasn't the thing of the past affecting the future. Naruto scanned the field once more, immediately spotting his targets. The _princess_ was voicing her contribuition to a crowd.

"Under the moon, the bright white moon,

Lies a pool, a flat silver pool,..."

Naruto half listened with chakra enhanced hearing. He was searching for someone else. It was hard enough to look for a person in this kind of festival, but with so many things going on, it made it practically impossible. The festival seemed to split off into groups, some dancing, some singing, some narrating, and some drinking. But it was a incoherent, yet fitting, festival. Naruto had always thought the elves were a bit _uptight__, _but even he knew that Hiashi was a party freak, once he was intoxicated enough.

It was the 2nd day of the festival and Naruto was already wondering if any of them might die from exhaustion. Naruto took a swig of sake and sighed as warmth spread into his belly. Naruto put his head on his hand and kept looking. But than Naruto paused and thought to himself, 'Why am I looking for Eragon again?'

The question seemed to smack him in the face. Why was he doing so? Sure the kid, only about 17, had some qualities he had, but he was no comrade in arms. He did not fight with him during the war. _But he will_. Naruto closed his eyes at the voice. He was still young, Eragon knew nothing about Naruto. _But he could._ Naruto gripped his sake bottle. Naruto opened his eyes. He was immediately drawn to the boy, sitting in the chair. It seemed Oromis had left him there, to rest. Naruto smiled, jumping down from his position. Landing at the base of the tree, gracefully, Naruto walked towards Eragon.

The entire atmosphere was filled with song and entrancing motion. Eragon believed that he and everyone around him to be under a spell. The truth of ones real intentions were being brought to the surface. The elves were in a frenzy, even Saphira was happily joining in the festivities. Orik, who had brought his offerings, was now partaking in the drinks. Judging by the look of red on his face, Eragon thought he might pass out any moment. The night sparkled bright as if to light the entire forest and dance upon the faces turned towards the heavens as the elves spun in circles with grins and laughter escaping them. Eragon longed to join in the festivities again, but he still was light headed. His master had forced him to sit down and make sure that he could remember all of the metal's true names. He had only got Silver down, and that was because he was staring at Arya.

Everyone's voices seemed at a distance but the sounds held Eragon. His body tingled when the wind blew over him, like a blanket being softly pused over him. Everyone gave praise and sweet words to no one in particular. Some swooned the plants while others sang to a passing animal that had also come to life with emotion. Eragon smiled, he had finished giving his offering to the celebration, the elves had accepted it well. It filled him with pride to know that he had done something, by himself, correctly. Saphira hummed with a deep soothing sound that had others gather around her in a circle and pranced around mimicking the humming. Such a clear night full with nothing but passion. The air was thin, but had a light smell of spices and a sweet taste as you inhaled deeply as to bath your body in the honey that floated in the breeze.

"Enjoying yourself, Gaki?"

Eragon turned slightly to the right to see Naruto walking, steadily to him.

Eragon lowered his head slightly, "Sensei. Are you enjoying the party."

Naruto nodded, while drinking from his glass bottle, _Sake, _ if Eragon remembered correctly. Naruto walked up to Eragon, and stared at him. Eragon paused. It looked as if Naruto was searching for something, was something wrong. Eragon was about to ask, but Naruto seemed to have found whatever he was looking for. The blonde haired foreigner nodded, while smiling to himself. "I assume Oromis told you to sit and rest?"

Eragon nodded. Naruto placed his free hand on Eragon's shoulder. "Well, while your resting, let me show you something."

"What is it?" Eragon asked eagerly.

Naruto chuckled at his excitement, Eragon blushed slightly. He _was_ acting a bit childish.

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating, "A festival from my own home."

Eragon blinked, when suddenly, the world around them seemed to spin rapidly. Eragon was not surprised, this was how it was when they entered training. When the spinning stopped, Eragon looked around. His eyes went wide as he looked around. Standing up in amazement, Eragon whispered "where are we?"

Naruto simply smiled. "This is Konoha, my home. During a yearly festival."

Eragon looked around the the amazing things he was seeing. He had thought the blood oath festival wasthe most impressive thing he had ever seen, but this... this might challenge it. There were lanterns all over place, but not the lanterns that the former farmer was used to seeing. They were different colored paper around them, giving off different lights and hues. There were children, adults, running around in robes that seemed to radiate color. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Children sometimes had masks on them, with funny pictures depicting different things. Some of these masks had animal faces while others extenuated human faces. The buildings were equally impressive. They seemed to be made out of stone, but were smooth and had no cracks to speak off. He would have to ask Naruto, later, how they were made. Eragon walked forward, still turning his head every which way to look at the sights. He knew that his body was 'not' moving since it was only his perception that was.

Naruto and Eragon walked side by side, down the festival, Eragon staring at flashing lights, the people, and his surroundings.

"This.." Eragon paused to watch a stick seemed to light on fire and sparkle at the same time, "is amazing."

Naruto smiled. "It _was_ home."

Eragon than noticed a stand to the left. The stand seemed to glow different from its surroundings. Eragon walked towards it, Naruto followed him silently. As Eragon approached the glow died down, and Eragon was able to see what was inside. Eragon gasped,

"Is that-" Eragon saw the same blonde hair, spiked, though shorter. There were still whisker marks a on this person's face, like his teacher. But this person was about the same age as Eragon. Naruto walked up beside Eragon, staring at himself. "Yes, that's me."

Eragon stared. He couldn't help but think, as he watched the younger version of his sensei smile and laugh with the patrons of the stand, this Naruto had so much more life.

Naruto, though, was thinkgin about something entirely different. The Shinobi had never concerned himself about his birthday while he grew up. The only difference from any ordinary day was that Teuchi-Ojisan and Ayame-Oneesan congratulate him and gave him an extra treat and a visit from the old Hokage. It was not a _special _day, just a different day. There was never a celebration for him like the other children had, but that was alright. He had accepted the difference and moved on in life. But when he had gotten friends, that was totally different.

He never really talked about birthdays, celebrations and parties as amazing things. But this changed when Sakura had found out and, for his trouble, made him celebrate .He'd would have been fine with a small party, small group of friends, but Sakura had smacked his head down with a chakra enhanced fist.

In this memory, he and his friends were all seated at the bar of the Ichiruka Ramen shop. Naruto felt his heart wrench. This was the celebration of his birthday, his Sixteenth birthday. It was about 1 year before true war.

Naruto put a hand on Eragon's shoulder, using his other hand to point to his friends.

"Thats Kiba and Lee. They're arguing whether tortoises made better ninja's then dogs." Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Tortoises and dogs? What do you mean?"

Naruto shook his head at the question and moved on. "Over there is Tenten" Naruto pointed to the older Kunoichi who was trying to calm the two, with minimal success. "that's her husband, Neji" Though the two were not married in this memory, Naruto had overseen the wedding himself. The ever calm Hyuuga was watching her closely, while explaining table manners to Sai. "Sai is the pale one." Naruto chuckled, Sai was trying to ask why people were _not_ using table manners. Neji, of all people, was trying describe why people were rampant when it was a celebration.

Eragon than pointed towards a trio in the back. "Who are they, and is that person sleeping?"

Naruto gave a quiet laugh while looking at where Eragon was pointing. He already knew though, there was only person capable of 'sleeping' in this kind of celebration.

"No that's just Shikamaru. The person I told you about before, the genius." Eragon eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh, than who are the other two."

"Ino, and Choji." Naruto gazed at them fondly. The Ino-Shika-Cho group always were together.

Shikamaru was snoring audibly, though it was being faked, while Ino was trying to wake him up. Shikamaru always claimed it to be a natural occurrence because his mother never let him sleep. Naruto really doubted it. Because when Choji ordered Ramen, for the three of them, Shikamaru immediately answered what he wanted. Ino, after ordering, moved towards her boyfriend Sai.

Naruto than proceeded to introduce the rest of his friends.

"Over there is Konohamaru and his childhood friend Mogi. That's Shino, Iruka. Iruka was my teacher for a while. That's Kakashi, he was my leader for a number of years." Naruto was about to keep going when Eragon interrupted him again.

"Who are those two."

Right across from Naruto, in the memory, were the two loves of his life. One of them was his sister, in all but blood; the other was his true love.

"The one with the pink hair is Sakura. She's like a sister to me." Naruto paused as he saw Eragon about to open his mouth. Naruto shook his head. "No her hair is not dyed, it is Natural. And no, I don't know how she got _pink_ hair."

Eragon looked at him in amazement. "are you sure it is not dyed?"

Naruto laughed at his student. "no, of course not. I've known her for over 20 years. I'm pretty sure."

Naruto remembered when Sakura had dyed her hair black one day. Kakashi, Sai, and everyone else, including him, didn't even recognize her. Needless to say, she broke out hell. Naruto spent half the day running while apologizing profusely.

"Who is the other one?" Naruto froze. Eragon stared at him intently, still waiting for the answer. Naruto swallowed hard as he looked at the girl. Kami, even in his memories she was still beautiful. She was his angel.

"That.." Naruto swallowed hard. He felt water in his eyes, his voice going hoarse. "that was my wife. Hinata Hyuuga."

Eragon whipped his head around and stared at his sensei. "What?"

Eragon always wondered if Naruto had a family. He seemed charismatic and a leader. The dragon rider had no doubt that Naruto could snatch up a girl to call his own. But even with Eragon's shout of surprise, Naruto didn't even look at him, as he stared at his wife. Eragon than felt a flood of dread as he realized Naruto's word choice.

"Sensei. You said was?"

Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't even need to look to see Eragon's face. It was a face he had seen so many times. It was the look of worry, of pity, of pain, of sadness, something he did not need.

"yes, w-was." Naruto felt his throat already dry up. His fists were clenched in pain, but it did not even match the pain in his heart right now. The walls were closing in on him again. The stones, sucking the heat out of him. The light was going away. The warmth was leaving him.

"_Sensei!"_ Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked at Eragon. The festival had disappeared and they were in the black void, standing on nothingness.  
Naruto coughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, I had a moment of …. lost control."

Eragon looked as if he wanted to say something, but refrained. Naruto already knew the question.

"I lost her. She..." Naruto closed his eyes shaking his head, "she was attacked by someone I trusted. That person-"

"You don't have to tell me, Naruto."

The firmness in the voice seemed to still Naruto. It was a voice that held not pity, no sorrow, just determination. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Eragon. As if seeing him for the first time, Naruto felt his mouth slacken, his eyes grow wide, the walls had stopped moving in.

Eragon looked at his sensei. He saw the weakness, the pain, the anger. Eragon simply made his decision. He did not need to know, he did not need to let his friend fall down into sorrow. So Eragon told his sensei to stop. Naruto's face showed the shock, at Eragon's words. Eragon, for a moment, thought Naruto would stay like that, when Naruto started to chuckle. Eragon was now confused at the sudden change in emotions. His sensei, than, burst into laughter. After the shinobi finished laughing, the foreigner looked back at his student. It was than Eragon saw something different in his eyes. It was something he saw everyday, in everyone except his sensei. A spark of Life.

"Thank you, Eragon. Now" Naruto looked up as if remembering something. "It looks like someone is approaching us."

The world spun again and Eragon blinked. He was away from the black void, and back into the intoxicating presence of Magic. Eragon felt calm, sober. He looked towards his right, towards Naruto and saw the spark still in him. Naruto smiled at him and than nodded towards Eragon's left. Eragon looked over and saw Arya approaching them.

Eragon stood up as Arya greeted them.

"You two have been standing still for an hour, Her highness grew worried. I was sent to check up on you."

Eragon smiled. "I am doing fine thank you" Though Eragon was still suppressing the surprise he felt at the difference in time. It always felt longer when he was in that mind world that Naruto created.

"Were you really sent?" Naruto asked accusingly, though his voice held no malice.

Eragon winced, even though Naruto may mean no harm, Arya might not take it that way.

But Eragon blessed every diety out there when Arya replied. "No, but I volunteered myself."

Naruto smiled, as if knowing an inside joke. "Well, than I guess you volunteered to dance."

Arya and Eragon jolted in surprise. "Dance?" They both said in unison. Looking at each other, in a moment of humor, but turned back to Naruto. The shinobi took the hand of Eragon, than took the hand of Arya and placed them together.

"Off you go now" Naruto said, Letting Eragon hold Arya's hand. Like two deers caught infront of a bow, the elf and the rider stood straight, staring at naruto. For a moment, the pair turned to stare at their hands and than back to where Naruto was. But when they looked back to where Naruto was, the Blond man had disappeared. Eragon looked back at Arya and smiled sheepishly. Arya looked at him, as if not know what to do. Eragon, in much surprise to himself, decided to take initiative, "Shall we?"

Arya gave him a warm smile, as well as butterflies in his stomach. "We shall."

Naruto watched as the pair danced slowly to the music. Naruto still had his sake bottle in hand, but was _not_ drinking from it. Naruto let his eyes focus and lose focus on the pair. The long black hair would be replaced by a dark blue, at times. The light brown hair would be replaced with a blonde one. But the hands, the movement, the feeling was still the same. Naruto chuckled at himself. 'I finally know what to do for the festival.'

The hero of the fourth war was quite the inventor. Jutsu and Seals were his speciality. But before the war had gotten into full scale, Naruto had invented a jutsu for his wife, though at the time she was only his girlfriend. After going through the hand seals, Naruto cupped his hands in front of his mouth. Breathing softly, gathering chakra, Naruto whispered, "My gift to you, my moon."

Naruto threw out his hands and let the jutsu release itself. A large orb flew out of his hands, high in the air. Many elves, even the Queen, herself, looked up at it in amazement. The orb, gently, broke down into smaller orbs, and smaller still. Until there were thousands of orbs about the size of a thumb, floating down towards the ground.

Eragon watched as the orbs float around them. One of the fastest ones to reach the ground, was right above Arya's head. Eragon reached up with his hand and touched the orb, as it did not seem hot. When Eragon touched it, the Orb burst into sparckes. 'Just like the stick in Naruto's festival' Eragon thought, smiling wide. Eragon put his hand down, looking at Arya. She looked away from the sparkles , as well. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before looking back at the sparkling orbs. Their hands still intertwined.

* * *

**Ok I am a bit happier with this :D! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Long Journey 11**

* * *

**The First thing asked is the why the title change? That or why I haven't updated. The latter is due to me being a combination of lazy, incompetent, and not having enough time. A dangerous combination I know. Well, I took a long time on this chapter because it is Naruto's very first challenge. **

**At this point I realized the focus of my story had change. It was no longer about the interaction between Eragon and Naruto, but Naruto and how Eragon's world affected him. I could've easily placed Naruto in his own world but there would've been less draw and less opportunities. So I decided to change the title.**

**I usually never do this. Hell, I look at title changes with disdain. Titles are the model for the stories, NOT SUMMARIES. Title is the thing you slap on the cover, what you present and grab a reader. This is something that is so hard to do, I kind of wished authors took more care in choosing their titles. **

**Now on brighter news, I suggest everyone go read Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen. I read the whole entire thing in 1 sitting. Yes people, I did just read a 60+ chapter story in 1 sitting, it was that good. Also, it has a TvTrope site about it . Wow im jealous!**

* * *

He shouldn't have shown it to Eragon. It was not because Eragon couldn't handle it. It was not because Eragon wouldn't understand it. It was not because it was some secret. No. The memory was something that Naruto couldn't handle. It was something that Naruto forgot and could not understand. It was something that Naruto buried deep within himself and he dragged it out, not knowing the consequences.

Naruto shook his head and tightened his grasp on the bottle of Faelnirv. Oromis had given him a bottle, saying it was enchanted to be quite strong. The foreigner had to admit, this bottle was quite strong. It tasted almost as sweet as Choji's bakery but had a kick to it. Though he had to admit, when Choji had opened his bakery with Ino, he was hesitant to try any of it. Naruto shuddered. The last time he tried cake, it had been spiked.

Naruto decided it was probably time to go to sleep. He had been sleeping in the common hall of the elves, which admittedly was quite nice. Drinking the last of the Fealnirv, Narut closed his eyes to take in the burning sensation.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw something he really, really did not want to see right now. Naruto scoffed at the feeling of disgust and hate. Of course he would see this. It was his goal, fate and destiny. It was something he was going to destroy and something he was going to become.

"Of course, out of all the things I could have hallucinated it had to be you." Naruto growled out glaring at the person before him. The man had an oily smirk and that stupid look of superiority on his face.

"Well, what did you expect. We're both going to hell. And technically, I'm your goal right? I probably dream of Itachi every night."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke. "Don't compare my hallucinations to your incestuous feelings for your brother."

Sasuke raised an eye brow and smirked. "Doesn't that make this Homoerotic."

Naruto chuckled hoarsely, playing along. "But I'm married to a girl who had a damn fine ass. You chased after a bi-shounen."

Sasuke crossed his arms and now glared, the smug grin was off his face as Naruto's hallucination tried to think of a way to defend himself. "At least I'm not the one sitting on my ass and doing nothing."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sitting here to ensure that this land will reach peace, like Konoha did."

"Really, so you've given up trying to kill me?"

"No, not even close. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to rip your liver out and make you eat it. I am going to pour acid down your throat. Cut your fingers off. Make you watch as your limbs are pulled off. I will make you cry in pain. And than _you_ will kill yourself." Naruto stared dead into Sasuke's eyes. His stomach boiling in anticipation to rip Sasuke apart.

Sasuke didn't even flinch. Instead he raised an eyebrow. "So you do have homoerotic feelings for me, and it seems you're into bondage as well." Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What's the point of talking to a deranged, psychopath."

And as if on cue, Sasuke disappeared. He didn't disappear like Naruto wanted him to, covered in blood and crying. No, he just disappeared as if made from smoke. Naruto didn't care, he didn't want to see the bastard anyways.

"You know, you really did sound like a psychopath yourself." A new voice came to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, giving a small smile. He turned to his left and grinned. "Really, says the guy who married the sister to a medically proven deranged psychopath."

Shikamaru sighed, muttering his trademark troublesome. "Ex-psychopath. And Temari can be considered a psychopath the way she hits me with that fan." Shikamaru paused and looked back at Naruto. "Are you going to come back."

Naruto didn't hesitate to respond. "Of course. I made a promise to you before I left. I would find Sasuke, kill him and come back."

Shikamaru took in his words and shook his head. "The body may come back but what about Naruto."

Naruto froze. His smile lowered and he felt his amusement dim. "I don't know. Maybe Naruto already died. Maybe I'm just his determination now. Maybe that's just part of growing up."

"Are you sure? Maybe you're killing yourself?"

Naruto cocked his head, squinting in confusion. "What do you mean killing myself? I'm not cutting myself with a kunai like Emo-Sasuke?" Shikamaru gave a small chuckle.

"No, but you've drunken enough to make you get hallucinations." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course it would be you to say 'Naruto you've been drinking to much, go take a piss'"

Shikamaru lifted his head back and let out a very long sigh. "Why did you leave behind every one."

Naruto blinked. What the hell? Shouldn't it had been obvious? "it was too dangerous for anyone to come with me. They may have gotten hurt? And I didn't need the back up?"

"Need or too afraid?"

"Afraid?" The blonde questioned. Not liking where this was going.

Shikamaru sat down his butt, in a Shikamaru lazy way. The lazy genius just looked at him, as if too tired to explain. "You never thought clearly about your decision. You just leap in like you always do. But this time, this time you needed help."

What the hell? He was strong enough to fight Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't even close to Madara's level. Hell he took Madara on solo, the blonde shinobi was pretty damn sure he could take on the last Sharingan user. "I can kill Sasuke-"

"I wasn't talking about killing Sasuke." Shikamaru was quick to fire back.

Naruto paused, thinking about what the genius might be asking. "Than what-"

Another voice came in. It was rough, sharp and made Naruto smile in nostalgia. "Abandoning your friends."

Naruto looked over and saw pink hair. Sakura standing in her medical doctor coat, clip board in hand, and other hand on her hip glare at him. Naruto just smiled wide at her and waited. The glare turned into a soft angry look, and from that look to a small annoyance. At that, Naruto smiled even wider. He knew Sakura could never stay mad at him for too long.

Sakura walked over and sat next to him. Whether he imagined it or not, he felt a small amount of heat fill his left side.

"You abandoned your friends. Naruto."

Naruto let his head lean back and rest on the tree trunk. "I didn't Sakura-chan. I just...I just went away for a little while."

"But you left them. They were so fragile, they needed you."

Naruto shook his head. They were strong. They had been through war. They had gotten over loses, gotten over the pains. They could take care of themselves. They... they didn't need him.

"Is that what you think? We didn't need someone to brighten our day. To pull pranks to make us laugh. To be our leader."

"I had to chase-"

"No you didn't. You could've stayed. You could've forg-"

"_NO!_" Naruto growled out. His anger spiked but quickly cooled. He was more tired of the subject than angry. "the more I let him have room, the more I give him to hurt someone. He is my responsibility. I need to take care of him."

Sakura closed her eyes and Naruto looked away as he saw a drop fall from her eye. "But you missed everything. You weren't there for anything. You weren't there for Konhamaru and Hanabi to get together. You weren't there for Temari's first child. You weren't there for Kakashi to get married to Anko. Or Kurenai's kid to start Academy."

Naruto forced himself to not cry. His voice now hoarse. "I had to- I had to finish what I started."

"But you sacrificed so much."

"If not me, who else. I have sacrificed so that others don't have to. I have given up because I have done it so many times before. I just. I just want to make sure that my mistakes don't hurt others, anymore." Naruto closed his eyes shut and felt Sakura disappear like the others.

"But you know, sometimes its okay to be a little bit selfish." The Ninja's eyes snapped open and he stood up, looking at the two newcomers.

"M-mom, Dad?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

His parents, as young as when they died, smiled back at him. His father, Minato moved forward and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Naruto. You can be selfish for once."

Naruto shook his head furiously. "Than who?"

"the next generation. Others. The young ones. They are the future."

Naruto sighed. "but than I will have let them get hurt. I have the power to stop it-"

"But you've already been through enough." Kushina said. She reached out and gripped Naruto's other shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes and accepted the warmth his parents gave him.

"Naruto" his mother started. She whispered gently. "You don't have to go through more pain."

"I deserve it though." Naruto whispered back.

"Why?" His father asked, gently prodding Naruto.

"I- I let Hinata-." Naruto's voice cracked as he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Than you have to move on." A new person had arrived behind Minato and Kushina. The two turned to look at the newcomer, but, as they did so, they too disappeared in wisps of smoke.

The figure walked towards Naruto. He was exactly as Naruto remembered him. The gray hair a pile of hay, the head band covering his eye, and the annoying mask that was never taken off.

"Heya sensei." Naruto tried to squash some of the raging emotions inside him.

"For years, I … well I'm still stuck on Obito's death." Kakashi sighed letting his hair flop about. Naruto always imagined the hair as a mop. Kakashi said he had good hair product but Naruto wouldn't have been surprised to find out that Kakashi used chakra to make it defy gravity.

Naruto placed his hands on his hips. "Than so am I."

Kakashi smiled, his one visible eye crinkling. "But I do not let it consume me."

"Guess I'm not as good as you sensei!" Naruto chirped back, with some sarcasm.

"Really? I heard a boy once say that he could surpass me easily!" Kakashi laughed.

Naruto shook his head slowly, his eyes not meeting Kakashi's lone one. "It's too hard though."

"I would never say that!" A new voice came. Naruto froze in place, not turning around to face the newcomer. He watched as Kakashi faded away like the others. Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed, he had expected other people but not this.

Naruto, the war veteren, the man who married a Hyuuga Heiress, the shinobi who had abolished military, turned to the one thing he feared.

"I would never back down, Dattebyo!" The young, unmarred, 12 year old Naruto said. His face scrunched up in anger, but more likely annoyance.

Naruto felt his stomach drop. This was what he feared for so long now, innocence. The ability just drop everything and not think of the consequences. It let others around him get hurt. Naruto gave a small, bitter chuckle.

"I'm not the same person-"

"Yes, I am. I still am strong. I still help people. Why can't I let go?! I helped everyone out, I made sure everyone was safe. I even took on Madara, myself. When Sasuke left, I didn't blame myself and wallow in guilt, I made sure to train my ass off."

"That's not the point" Naruto raised a hand to stop his younger self, but the smaller blonde was on a roll.

"I forgave Neji for hurting Hinata. I forgave Itachi. I forgave a lot of people. They helped me and loved me because I didn't give up." the young blonde paused, as if looking uncertain. "W-what changed in me. Why am I so weak?"

Suddenly, Naruto felt his legs give under him and a wave of nausea hit him. What the hell was that!? Naruto looked at his younger self, now eye to eye. "I gave up everything that's why! I gave up my home. I gave up my friends. I gave up my wife. I am going to give up my life!"

Naruto growled out, spitting at his younger self.

The small blonde didn't even bat an eye. The blue clear eyes, filled with determination, looked into the blue broken eyes.

"I did the impossible. You can do the same."

Naruto bowed his head, not wanting to answer.

Naruto did not know how long he stayed like that. He just felt so lost, so tired. He wanted to just... end it. Naruto heard footsteps, unlike the other hallucinations. It walked up to him, not speaking. Naruto waited for it to berate him. It waited for the accusations, the hate, the blame he deserved. He deserved this punishment, he deserved-

Naruto heard the person kneel down and than slowly move towards him. Naruto felt something different. Something that no other hallucination had brought him. He felt smooth arms wrap around him. Lifting him up. The nausea, pain, faded away as if being driven out. He closed his eyes, sighing in content as if entering a warm bath.

"What are you doing on the ground, Naruto-kun?" The voice that reminded him chimes drifted into his ears. He wrapped his arms around the person and returned the hug.

"I deserved it?" He replied. His voice soft. Even she must know that.

Her hair brushed her nose as she shook her head close to his face. His wife, Hinata, kissed him on his cheek. Butterflies, like all the other times, spiraled in his stomach. He felt his face heat to the thousand suns. Kami, the effect she had on him.

"It was not your fault, Naruto."

"But it was. I let you get hurt. I let you-"

"Shh" Hinata whispered into his ear. Her voice sounded smooth as silk and her warmth spread into his muscles. He felt the tight stitches in his stomach loosen and his heart become that much lighter.

"Its not your fault. You can move on, Naruto."

"But everything I let happen. Everything I failed to do." Naruto's eyes tightened as he pressed his grip onto his wife. He gripped as if he even let go in the slightest, he would fall into an abyss. "I have to live with my failures. I have to live without you there."

"No." Hinata spoke. Her voice as soft and gentle as ever. Her eyes pure and looked like crystals to him, they always did. He had called her weird once, but that was because he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Hinata looked at him in understanding, in love.

"You don't have to live with anything. You just have to live."

Hinata, like all the others, faded into wisps. Naruto felt his world crumple and come back to a more coherent state. He was still lying on the trunk of the tree. He had fallen asleep but the dream. The dream had felt so real. He felt warm as well. Before he had felt so cold, as if he could stand in a fire and still feel frigid. But now. He felt warmth. As if a blanket had been draped over his shoulders and everything would be alright. Naruto looked up, the starts were quite beautiful tonight. Yes, they were quite beautiful.

"I will live, for you, Hinata." Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse, his cheeks wet.

* * *

**I chose to put this as the only thing to happen to show how important this is. Review please :). **

**Side note: I apologize if I offended anyone with some of the words used, but it was meant to be used as banter!**

**Final Note: I will be rewriting a lot of chapters in Long Journey for some continuity factors.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Long Journey 12**

Naruto did not know how long he stayed there. He just felt so empty, so deadened to his surroundings. Yet. Yet in his stomach he held a fire. Something that had not been lit for some time. It felt nice.

Not the most eloquent description of this feeling, but it was the only thing he could think of. Maybe it was because he had just saw a hallucination of his wife. Maybe it was because he had started to work through his problems, the many he had. Or Maybe it was the alcohol.

Naruto simply sat there, on the tree and sighed. His thoughts drifted through the many years he had been here. Five years. He was Thirty now. Or somewhere around there, he had lost count of his birthdays, and the birthdays he missed.

'I'll buy them something nice' Naruto smirked as he continued to drink from his bottle. Sakura would probably smack in the head, but he could probably shove some of that silk from Surda in her hands. While they did have silk in Iwa, this silk was had quite the luster. He could give Shikamaru the board game, Chess, it was called. He and his kid could have a blast with that. Kakashi, hmm that would be a difficult one. Kakashi would probably enjoy some pictures of Agalesia, he always liked seeing new places.

Yea, he would definitely bring back some gifts for them. It would be a nice reunion. Though, they'd probably all beat the crap out of him first, but that was to be expected.

It was then that he heard something.

"I am sorry Eragon. I must leave" A familiar voice whispered out. Naruto reached out with his senses, keeping his eyes closed. It was the Princess. Her voice sounded, mournful as if she was losing something apart of her. But what had that to do with Eragon... oh.

Naruto smirked as he added chakra to his feet, moving away from his position. He found the princess walking away, slowly, her back hunched as if resisting the urge to run back. He sensed Eragon in the opposite of the direction the Elf was trying to walk away from.

'Ah lover's quarrel eh?' Naruto thought. Though, now that he felt Eragon's presence. The boy did seem a bit, different in terms of his chakra. It felt wilder, as if something was added to it. Hmph, he would look at him later, for now his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hello there, Arya-hime." He called down to the elf. The person in question, jolted in shock, frozen for a moment. And as quickly as she stopped, the princess whirled around, glaring at him, as if he had personally insulted her and her family. At this, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"_You"_ Arya growled out.

Naruto mentally sighed. He had seen this before. In times of great stress, the women he knew always growled when they were going to blow up and just rip into someone. The shinobi wanted to just plug the girl's mouth, if only to avoid the yelling. But than he noticed the red rimmed eyes she had, and the lines of stress surrounding her forehead.

'She needs to let loose, uggh. Wish I could block sounds from my ears.' Naruto placed his chin on his hand and waited.

And She really did blow up.

"You insufferable, corrupted fool. You took Eragon and made him what? A boy trying to attend to his whims. As if you are some god sent here to make everything right. Forcing yourself into situations you do not understand. It as if you _want_ to make a fool out of everyone. Oromis-elda may respect you but You have no respect for anyone else. You do not respect my mother or me. You forced Eragon to approach me as if I am some woman wanting to be swept off her feet like a damsel in distress. You've changed him from what he was meant to be, as if he was yours to control. You do not belong here. All your presence is doing is corrupting Eragon, and insulting everyone around you. Go back to your lands. Go AWAY!" Arya Screamed the last part, panting as she finished.

Naruto simply watched as the princess panted, glaring at him. She seemed to be waiting for his challenge, waiting to make a witty remark. But that was not what she needed right now. Naruto, for all his heart had been hardened, still helped those who needed it. And from years of experience, he knew that Arya needed someone to listen to her, even if it did annoy him.

The elf regained her breath, her shoulders loosening somewhat, but still glared at Naruto. Seeing her more relaxed, Naruto jumped down to the base of the tree. Arya's eyes followed him in annoyance. But Naruto did not say anything. Instead, he leaned back against the tree and crossed his arms, staring at the girl. For all her age, for all her supposed wisdom, Naruto was not staring at princess, not looking at a seasoned warrior. Rather, he was listening to a helpless, girl, who was trapped between what she wanted and her duty.

So, Naruto waited, listening.

"What? Aren't you going to say _anything!?_" Arya growled. Her fists clenched. Her eyes wild, as if searching, looking for some kind of rebuttal. At some kind of force to push against her, so she could lash out, so she could just finally let loose.

But Naruto knew that was not what she needed.

"I just insulted you. I called you a fool and you sit there as if nothing happen. No witty remark, no sly rebuttal. Aren't you going to defend your honor, your pride. Are you really that low that you do not care if someone insults you?" Arya spat. Her face was now contorted, not in anger, but in desperation.

Naruto felt his face soften, in a feeling that Oromis had given him. He realized now. At the time, when he had discovered Sasuke's allegiance to the King, he had thought Oromis was pitying him. No, the wise, old dragon rider was not pitying. He was giving his sympathy. For he too, understood what it was like to be in pain. And Naruto, looking at this elf, this caged and desperate girl, was feeling sympathy for her.

"ANSWER ME!" Arya yelled, surging forward. Grabbing his collar and shaking him, Arya looked at him with desperate eyes. "Why me!?" The elf now had tears appearing her eyes. "Why is it always me!? I lost everyone! I don't want to lose anyone anymore. But Why? Why does it have to be him? Why?!"

Arya bowed her head, feeling to weak to hold it up. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. He now understood the situation. Eragon had approached Arya with his feelings. This girl had lost someone recently and was still reeling from the loss. Such a bad situation.

Naruto placed his hands on the Elf's shoulders and pushed back a bit. The elf shivered at the movement and looked up at him, expectantly.

Arya looked into the foreigner's eyes. She did not see disgust, annoyance, or even pity. She just saw understanding. Arya felt weak in the legs.

"Sit down, Arya. We should talk than." Naruto motioned for the elf to sit at the base of the tree, to the right. Her body, on her own, moved and sat down. She crossed her legs and grasped them with her arms. It was not proper, for a princess to sit like that, but she didn't give a damn.

The blonde haired human sat down slowly, sighing as he did so.

"You are trapped, aren't you." The man quietly spoke, staring at her. Arya, once more, jolted upright at the accusation. She looked like a deer in front of a bow, alert, afraid of what came next. She looked at Naruto, taking in his calm, almost serene, face and felt her heart slow down.

"Y-yes" Arya spoke quietly. Why was she even listening to him? Why did she even bother to talk to him. "I." Arya swallowed. She shouldn't be doing this. It was unfitting of a _princess_. "Eragon approached me. Asking to accept his feelings. I didn't-" She shook her head. "I couldn't. The age differences are too far apart, He is a rider. I have my responsibilities as Princess. We shouldn't-"

"But you can." Naruto interrupted.

Arya's words died in her mouth as she stared at him. "You can. You want to. But it's something more than just your _age_ and your _responsibilities_." Naruto said the two reasons as if they were flippant, unimportant to the actual reason. Naruto clasped his hands together and took a deep breath.

"Who did you lose?" Naruto asked, eyes staring directly into each other. Arya felt a draw in the back of her mind. The laughter, the smiles. The kiss. The hugs of comfort, of love. The pain of being ripped away. The empty gap at night as she looked into the night, trying to get away from the nightmares.

After a minute, the two just sitting there, staring at each other. Arya finally swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat. "His name was Fäolin." Arya chocked out. Even now, she yearned for his presence. "He was my companion to transport the egg, the egg that carried Saphira. He-" Arya closed her eyes. Naruto noticed that her knuckles were white from gripping her shins. Sniffing for a while, still with her eyes closed, Arya took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"He died. Protecting me, so that I could transport the egg away." After whispering this, she buried her face into her knees. Not wanting to face it, never wanting to face it. The fact that after so many years, she was alone.

"Was he a good man?" Naruto probed.

A flash of hot anger filled Arya's stomach. She looked up, once more glaring at Naruto. "A good man? A good man? Of course He was a good man. He was one of the most noble of them all. He swore an oath, which he upheld to his dying death. He sacrificed so much. He-"

"Did he want you to be happy?"

At this Arya's rant was cut off, like a sword cutting through cloth. She tried to speak, but the words were fleeting.

"Did he want you to be happy, Arya? Did he want you to live?"

The elf closed her eyes.

"_When this is over. We'll sing and dance every day. I don't care if it's improper, your highness. You know you'll love it." _

"Yes." Arya whimpered out, burying her face into her knees. Her hair sliding over, covering her face. Her leggings now being soaked in her tears; tears she had been holding in.

"Good. Than you should do what makes you happy." Naruto let out a breath, looking up to the sky. The stars glimmering brightly. "It's probably what he wants you to do. What anyone who loves you wants you to do."

"Thank you."

Naruto didn't even blink at the sudden gratitude. He had done a lot of things over his many years, at least for a shinobi, and had been thanked many times. But this time, he felt that... that this thanks wasn't really necessary. He, in his own way helping Arya, had helped himself. To be happy. Yea. Any person who loved you, would want you to be happy.

"Your welcome." Naruto stood up; Arya standing up as well. They faced each other, giving each other a small smile. The two turned away from each other, walking away a bit lighter.

'Well this is one hell of a situation I've gotten myself into.' Nausada thought to herself. Out of all the things that could have happened, protecting the foreigner who had saved her father's life from equally dangerous people was not something she did on a relaxing evening.

These people were not abusing their place in the Varden. Quite the opposite, one of the cloaked members was actually _helping_ the injured in their infirmary. It was a wonder to see her work, her magicians likened it to taking energy from the truest and inner being. What they meant, she did not know.

But she did know that they were after Naruto. And while she did not know him well, while she only recently met him, he saved his father's life. And that was something she held above all else.

Nausada sighed as she sank lower into her chair. She had just come back from working with the blasted council in devising a strategy to invade The empire. They would be pushing towards the center, across the plains. It was reported that the Empire was also pushing across the very same plains. Her chamber doors opened without a knock. Nausada turned towards it, a bit annoyed; there was only three people who would enter without knocking.

"Murtagh. What are you doing here?" Murtagh simply closed the doors behind him and sighed.

"Did we get the letter to him?" Murtagh spoke quietly, still worried about the black cloaked warriors listening in.

Nausada nodded slowly. "I hope he gets it. I owe him." Nausada twisted in her chair. Placing a hand on her father's still one. "I owe him so much" she whispered.

Murtagh moved forward towards Nausada. "Nausada, I have received a message from Arya. She is returning from the elves, with an alliance."

Nausada bolted upright and looked at Murtagh. She saw the smile on his face and a wave of relief seeped through her bones. If the elves were joining, than they would have the full force of magic users and steel to attack the other side of the empire. It opened up so many options.

Nausada blinked and took a deep breath breath, calming herself. While this was good news, she had to know about other things as well. "What about Naruto? Did she say anything about him?"

"He is staying behind with Eragon to watch over him with Orik." Murtagh grimaced. "I was not able to tell Arya to warn him, because she was already outside the elven lands."

Nausada rubbed her tired face with her palm. Dammit, I hope the letter can get to them on time.

Neither of the leaders of Varden noticed the shadow hanging above them, listening to every word they spoke. Understanding every word. The shadow smiled. The letter would never reach the Elven lands. Nor would any warning. The shadow did not want to waste a prefect trap.

Naruto stared at the door in front of him. 2 days. It had been 2 days since he had talked to Arya. He knew, or at least pieced together, what had happened. He talked to Oromis after the ceremony, commenting that Eragon felt different. The wizened elf informed him that Eragon had been changed by a gift, a favor from the dragons.

"_He now has the likings of an elf. No doubt he has the abilities of one as well." Oromis spoke, sipping his tea. _

_Naruto eyed the teacher carefully. The old elf looked tired, dreadfully exhausted, as if he would collapse any minute. Naruto took a sip from his tea, looking outside at the meadows._

"_But it would seem, he was not the only one to change as well."_

_Naruto paused, refocusing his attentions on the Dragon rider. "Ohh," Naruto prodded interested, yet holding a small niggling of a nostalgic feeling, embarrassment. "What would that be?"_

_His counterpart smiled, "You seem lighter."_

_Naruto snorted at the comment. Lighter. The elf wasn't that far off. He did in fact, feel lighter, in his chest. "Things happen. Times change. People..." Naruto closed his eyes. "people move on."_

Naruto sighed as he faced the wooden door. People moved on indeed. But sometimes, they needed help. Naruto knocked on the door. "Eragon. It's Naruto, Open up."

Naruto heard a scuffle. The door opened, revealing his young student, with only trousers on. He looked like hell. His eyes puffy. His hair raged. But yet. Naruto took in Eragon's whole appearance. Indeed, the dragons had really changed him. Eragon stepped back, greeting him. "Sensei, Sorry I have not been attending our sessions. I have..." Eragon looked to the side, not wanting to meet his teacher's eyes. "Been indisposed for a while."

Naruto nodded. Stepping into Eragon's room. "You've changed."

Eragon shrugged. "I have though, I thought you'd be more surprised."

Shaking his head, Naruto placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder "I've talked to Oromis about the changes. Either way, we should continue to practice. You need all the training you can get."

Eragon nodded, moving back towards his desk. Grabbing his sword and strapping it on, along with a clean shirt and pants, Eragon bade goodbye to Saphira. His soul mate, still worried for him.

'_Little one, are you sure? I'm sure Naruto would understand if you wanted some time-"_

_'I am fine Saphira. I need something to do anyways.'_

Eragon followed Naruto out and down his lair.

"Move your feet, Constantly. Fighting multiple people is easier when they can't predict how you will move." Naruto barked, watching his student carefully. He was doing much better, _much_ better. Before Eragon's transformation, the rider could only fight three of Naruto's clones at once. Granted, these clones were moving at the speed of a master swordsman, and all worked with perfect coordination. But now, now the Dragon Rider was fighting seven at once, comfortably. 'And he's using chakra well' Naruto thought as he sensed the tingle of Chakra usage.

It seemed this gift of the dragons, was … quite the boon.

Eragon whirled around, slashing across as he did so. Popping two of the clones, Eragon charged at another one, isolating it from the others. A good move. Naruto watched Eragon move. The techniques he used, some of them his, some of them Eragon's. The ninja smiled fondly as Eragon completed a complicated sword move to finish off the last clone.

Good. He was strong. Strong enough. Strong enough to be_ that_. To be his back up plan.

"Eragon. I have nothing more to teach you. You have passed all the sword training I can give you." Naruto spoke calmly, as Eragon sheathed his sword. His student's face was contorted in confusion and suprise.

"But shishou, you are so much stronger. I have so much to learn. I can still-"

Naruto raised his hand, cutting the boy off. "Yes indeed." It was true that Naruto hadn't shown him all his tricks. It was true that Eragon could still use the experience. But there was something more important. Something he had discussed with Oromis.

Naruto took a deep breath, calming his buzzing nerves, nerves that had been dead for quite some time. "What are you, Eragon."

Eragon opened his mouth to speak but froze. Amusement fluttered over Naruto's face, as he watched his student work through the question. "I-I am not human. At least not anymore." Eragon spoke out loud.

"I would first say a Dragon Rider. But." Eragon rubbed his chin, still mulling over the question. "Dragon riders of old were protectors, not leaders. But is a leader what you are? Are we defined as human, elf because it is what we are? Or because it is what we call ourselves? Others see me as hope, but that is not what I am. That is what they see me as."

Naruto nodded, agreeing with Eragon. "Let me ask you this than, My wayward student." Naruto gave a small chuckle. "What do you call yourself?"

Eragon froze, letting his hands drop. Eragon closed his eyes and muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, though he had heard the answer clearly.

Eragon looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "I call myself, Eragon."

**Im not dead yet :D! Been buys with internships and moving with my life. I will, hopefully, start putting up completed summaries of abandoned stories.**


	13. Chapter 13

******The Long Journey **

* * *

******I think it's time we had a talk. What is a plot? What is a timeline? What the hell is a storyline?**

******The answer is simple. Development.**

******Allow me to break it down. Any character, world, events, etc. needs to develop in some way over a period of time or action. This is a plot. If you do not have development (which can come in many forms) you do not have a plot. However, Plot does not equal timeline. So, why did i group Timeline in with Plot? Plot is normally used with a timeline to give the reader the passage of time. This is important.**

******A passage of time is to show length of a story, the epicness, or show how personal the story is. For example, Having Naruto become godlike powerful in a month, during the chuunin exam arc, is not really 'epic'. Kind of makes you wonder, could you really do that? If we look at the timeline, Naruto would have to become stronger than Kakashi in less than a month.**

******Logic like this is important when building a series of events. Either way, giving reasonable time for things to develop is necessary for any character. In This story, I have give Naruto enough time to Run away and Confront his troubles with his past. Give or take 4-5 years. Furthermore, it took 6-8 months with Eragon for him to lose some of his bitterness and look towards the future. But that does not mean he is completely healed. Far from it. he still has skeletons in the closet, as you will see.**

* * *

******Next up:**

******Someone commented earlier that they were afraid I would have Naruto lose all his problems because of a drunken stupor. Or How last chapter didn't show the bitter Naruto. Hell yes he was not supposed to be bitter. He is growing as an emotional character and making an effort to be at peace. Sure i may not focus or excessively point at the fact that he is trying to be hopeful, trying to go somewhere in life. The reason why I do not point that out is because the character himself does not fully acknowledge it. When writing any story, one must take the aspect of their character and reflect their character's feelings, emotions, and situations into their writing. If your character is sad, use depressing words. If they're happy, use joyful words. etc.**

* * *

_How did it end up like this? Naruto looked at he pooling blood at his feet. The Cooling bodies around him in the sand. How did it end up this way? He was tired. Oh, so tired. The rage left him, the anger left him. He felt exhausted. The fighting. Che. The fighting didn't even phase him. He had fought longer, fought harder, had done thousands of more things than this. He watched the retreating army, and those that were surrendering. Galbitorix army was giving up, retreating for now. They had won the Battle in the Burning Plains. But, He. He had lost._

_The situation was now complicated. He now had the evidence he needed... about himself. He could no longer control himself. No matter how he hard he tried to move on, no matter how much time had passed, his dark side would take over. It would swallow up his mind, blacken his heart, and he would ignore all else. Sooner or later, he would become what he always feared, a beast with no chance of salvation._

_Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He would have to prepare Eragon. Not to kill Galbitorix. Not to kill the Newest Rider. No. He would continue to prepare Eragon for what he had always intended when training the boy._

_Eragon would Kill him._

* * *

"Shishou". Naruto blinked, looking up from his reading spot under the tree. He had been _distracted _thinking of happier times.

He had been thinking about the festivals, similar to the one he had shown to Eragon. Back then, after the war, they had been raging and wild, almost as if people wanted to drown their worries, sorrows and pains. During the parties, though he had fun, he always felt a small niggling feeling that some smiles were fake, some laughter were forced, and even some people were ghosts. It wasn't until Ino, of all people, dragged them all to her home and made them relax did he truly enjoy himself.

Sitting down with friends, laughing as Kiba told some jokes about Shino, Hinata nestled next to him. That was true joy. And he would live for that. No matter how bitter he got, no matter how much he had failed, he would live for what he always had been fighting for.

Naruto calmly look at the Dragon Rider, who was panting, eyes wild in distress.

Naruto stood up, placing a hand on the younger warrior's shoulder. "Deep breath, calm yourself." Eragon inhaled deeply, his body visibly relaxing. Naruto felt a pulse of chakra run through the boy. He let himself have a small smile. A warm burst of pride filled his chest, Eragon was unconsciously using chakra to manipulate his body, very good.

"Galbitorix is moving an army to a skirmish with Nausada."

'That was quicker than I expected' Naruto thought to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. "We should talk to Oromis." Naruto spoke quietly. Eragon nodded quickly, "I have already talked to Orik. He is packing up already. Master Oromis is meeting us at the yard."

Eragon quickly turned around and briskly jogged away. Naruto followed, albeit walking. He could track his student's movements through his chakra.

When he arrived at the yard, he saw that Oromis and Glaedr were already there. They were talking quietly to Eragon and Saphira.

"-Thank you Masters. I will use your gifts well." Eragon finished saying

Oromis gave him a small smile before turning to face the foreigner. "Naruto. If you have a moment?"

Naruto raised an eye brow at the gesture but did not comment. He followed Oromis a safe distance away from Eragon and Saphira, Glaedr seemed to be distracting them.

The two stood under the shade of one of the larger trees, they both stared at their student for a moment.

"He has grown well." Oromis murmured, his eyes distant. Naruto knew the look of nostalgia.

"Every time I see him grow, I wished he had a companion to grow with him. It is a lonely path he walks."

"Indeed" Naruto agreed. "Always lonely path for a leader."

The elf clasped his hands behind his back, straightening it as well. "If a new rider does appear, which I assume because I _doubt _Gallbitorix would meet the Varden this far out, _kill him_." Oromis hissed out.

Naruto raised an eye brow to Oromis. 'And here I thought he would ask for mercy or even a staying of the blade.'

"Why are you telling me this, and not to Eragon?" Oromis glanced towards Naruto and than to his student.

"He does not lack the skill. But the maturity." Oromis sighed deeply. "While he has grown _so_ much between our teachings. He still lacks the complete drive to do _anything _to win."

Ah. So that was it. Naruto had to admit to himself. He was surprised that a representative of the 'noble' race would say something like this. 'Well, he is a rider.' Naruto mused. He probably had seen the dark and dirty.

"Understood. What will I tell him if he asks?"

Oromis shrugged. "Tell him the truth. He needs to know anyways."

Naruto nodded, walking away from the Elder elf.

Eragon looked away from Glaedr for a moment, when Naruto approached. "Shishou what were-" Eragon paused, shaking his head and turned back to Glaedr, nodding to the dragon. Glaedr huffed and stood, the ground crunching under the pressure.

The shinobi waved his hand, stopping Eragon's question. He eyed the golden dragon's huge body and moved a few steps to the left to allow the Dragon to move past him.

A voice brushed his mind. 'Take care, Warrior. You came here heavy, but now you feel lighter.'

Naruto scoffed. 'From all this bread and Lettace, it's no wonder I lost weight.' But Naruto nodded in thanks.

"Shall we go?" Naruto turned his attention towards Eragon. The younger warrior nodded and jumped, leaping onto Saphira. Orik, who had siddled his way onto him, looked down on Naruto. "Are you sure there's enough for the three of us?"

Naruto merely smirked.

* * *

The air of the Burning Plains felt suffocating. Like it was rotting her lungs just to breathe in. But still, she had chosen this battlefield. Her army couldn't be surrounded and could retreat easily if they lost on the field. Nausada reassured herself that they could win. She only hoped her message, _both messages,_had reached the Elves in time.

"Have they sent any more negotiators?" Arya spoke quietly, walking up next to the new Leader of the Varden.

Nausada shook her head, tiredness shown on her face. She only allowed herself to show a modicum of weakness inside the confines of her tent. Only when she was completely alone with only her trusted. "No. I doubt we can stall for much more time. A few days more but no more. I worry. Their army is _numerous_."

Arya shifted on her feet a bit uneasy. "These _foreigners_. They are like Naruto, yes?"

Nausada nodded.

Arya crossed her arms, closing her eyes. Her eyelids fluttering as if seeing something from the past, remembering. "They could help us in the battle. Surely they would not let us lose."

Nausada shrugged. "I have talked to them. They have agreed to lend a hand if Naruto does not show in time."

Arya eyed Nausada carefully. Speaking softly, as if afraid they were listeing. "So they are truly after him."

"Yes, I do not know what to think. Both of them have provided services to me. I-" Nausada winced as if in pain. "I do not wish to betray either one, and if had to, I do not know which one to even choose."

Arya shrugged. "Maybe the opportunity will present itself. Naruto is skilled. I doubt they would capture him that easily, he could probably escape easily enough."

Sometimes, Arya remembered that night. Remembered when she just let it all out. Naruto had, in his very frustrating way, helped her. She would repay him for that. She would not let him be taken by these people. For all the frustrations he caused, the annoyances he provided, he was a good man.

Arya gripped the pommel of her sword tight.

"Nausada we should-"

Arya paused as she heard a whistling. Nausada gasped as she stepped back. Arya whirled around, almost drawing her sword but stopped as she saw something peculiar. A three point dagger floating in front of Nausada, glowing yellow as if held up by some mystical force.

The two women gasped, each taking a step back. The dagger flew into the air, out of the tent. Nausada and Arya rushed outside, to keep the dagger in the line of sight.

'Do you think it is Naruto' A voice brushed her mind.

Nausada shivered. 'Yes, I think so.'

The dagger flew straight into the air, high above the tent's head. Eyes from all around the camp followed it, soldiers running around trying to get into a good position. A giant flash of light, Nausada and Ayra shielded their eyes and looked away for a moment.

And than they heard a loud roar, a dragon's roar.

'It's Saphira.' Arya told Nausada. Nausada blinked stars out of her eyes and looekd up. Indeed it was the large dragon of the color she was used to. She flapped her wings in a slow descent down the ground.

Nausada yelled to Arya. "Tell the archers to stand down we don't-" She spoke too late as she saw archers release their arrows out of fear. 'NO!' Her heart stopped.

She saw the rider, Eragon, wave his hands the arrows stop in mid air. Another flick and the arrow went down to the ground away from anyone else. A warmth blossomed in her chest, something she had been trying to kindle for so long, hope. 'He has grown strong'

Saphira slowly descended, and men made a cricle around her. The leader of the Varden rushed towards them, Arya in tow.

"Are they alright?" She heard Murgath pant next to her. He had probably run towards Saphira as soon as he saw the flash.

"yes." She replied quickly, eyes focused on the crowds ahead. "Eragon was able to Deflect the arrows somehow."

Murgath took a breath, out of relief or awe she did not know. "Well, He's gotten better."

"Make way." Jormundur shouted. Clearing a path for her. Nausada nodded her thanks to him. And there he was, standing in fine silk, looking very _different_, Eragon jumped off of Saphira, an arrow in hand. Orik, the dwarf King Orrin sent with Eragon, slid off of Saphria, shaking his head.

"Eragon." she breathed after a time, he looked so different. Eragon eyes lit up as he saw her and bowed. "An honor to see you again my lady."

Jormundur shouted at his men to get back to work, begrudgingly they did. Many of them kept looking back though, she did not blame them. Nausadar moved forward and looked around for the foreigner. "Eragon." She whispered.

Eragon raised an eye brow but did not comment on the lowness of the voice. "Did Naruto come with you? Did you get our message about-"

"Thank you for carrying the dagger, Nasuada-sama." A voice called out from her right. 'Damn my luck' Nausada groaned internally, but schooled her features. She could _feel_ Murgath and Arya stiffen behind her.

The dark skinned leader looked towards the voice and saw The blonde haired warrior walking towards her, lazily spinning the dagger in his hand. He held out the dagger to\wards her, pommel forward, "Please continue to keep it on you."

Nausada nodded, taking the dagger. "You transported yourself through it? It seems amazing you could transport yourself that far."

Jormundur moved forward to talk about the archers. Nausada feared at what Eragon might do, listening to the conversation. But her fears were not met as Eragon simply said to return the arrow and see no harm done to the archers.

As Eragon returned, Nausada called out to her surrounding trusted. "We should head back to the command tent. We will discuss our plans there. It is good to have the Shadeslayer back." With that, she quieted her voice and glanced at Naruto. "Walk with me."

Nausada, thanked the gods when Naruto nodded slightly, and moved next to her, without question. They walked side by side through the camp.

"My father is doing well." She started. "Whatever you did for him, thank you. I-" She paused. "I never did thank you for that."

Naruto nodded. "I was just there. I did what I could."

Nausada nodded but stopped, turning to face Naruto. Naruto turned as well, noticing a sudden shift in mood. Nausada stared into his eyes, choosing her words carefully.

"It would be _interesting, _ if there were _more_ people like you."

Naruto paused as he listened to the Varden's leader's words. 'More people like me? But I never said-' A flash of lightning in his heart, his blood cooled as the realization struck him.

Naruto smiled at the young woman. "Oh, people like me are exotic. Plus, it's hard to tell what we look like too, since we always-" Naruto trailed off.

"Wear masks" Nausada finished.

The two stared at one another in silence for a moment. Naruto nodded in thanks to her, and they both turned to continue walking.

'Anbu huh-" Naruto smirked as he realized they had finally found him. They had taken a while, a couple years in fact. No matter, no one was taking him against his will, not until he killed Sasuke.

'But they may be black mailing Nausada.' the blodne rubbed the back of his head out of frustration. A habit he never quite got rid off.

'I could Go into my sage mode, check their chakra.' Naruto debated it internally. 'Buuuuut. Naruto gave a wide grin, where is the fun in that? Even if they are anbu, there are probably no where near Kage level. Plus, even if they are Akatsuki, they will not risk open battle with me. They _know_ to fear me.'

The shinobi walked into the tent after Nausada. It was a lavish tent, reminded Naruto of those Daimyos. Naruto felt a pit of disgust well within him. Idiotic bafoons. They had died, dragging good shinobi with them. Naruto's eyes followed Nausada as she swept into the room. She held her head high, eyes sharp. Shew as _not_ a daimyo, if anything she was like a Kage. Strong willed, intelligent, and willing to do anything it took to defend her _village_, her people.

Naruto looked around the tent to see some familiar faces but some unfamiliar. He saw Ajihad's right hand man, Jormundur. A man of regal look stood to the right of Nasauda. Next, to him Ergagon and Arya stood side by side, looking down at the map Orik was leaning on a crate, eyeing the group. Finally, there was a humanoid with grayish skin, bowed legs, and thick arms. He had yellow, piggish eyes, claws, and a pair of long, twisted horns. In all honesty, it looked like the Shinigami in human form. Naruto ignored him though, he wasn't important.

The dark skinned girl cleared her throat and everyone shushed to listen to her. "Right now, we are out numbered, but with Eragon's arrival I believe we can win. Let us go through the basic stratagem."

Naruto idly listened to the briefing. Instead, looked over to Arya and Eragon. 'Hmph. She still hasn't opened up to him yet. But...' The blonde noticed how she hovered next to the Eragon, as if wanting to say something.

'What is it?' a thought entered his mind. Ah, Arya was talking to him.

'Oh nothing, just amused.' A small smile graced his lips.

He felt a flicker of annoyance that as more covered up by her embarrassment. 'Out with it than, I do not have time for your silly riddles or games.'

Naruto stamped down a chuckle with a cough. 'Nothing, Princess. Merely, You like you want to tackle Eragon. And judging by your closeness. It seems you can barely restrain yourself.'

Naruto felt a jab in his head, probably the mind's equivalent of a slap. Naruto didn't even flinch though, he had felt worse. He felt the presence leave as Nasauda finished the briefing.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed."

Naruto coughed, drawing attention to himself. "There has been talks?" Naruto questioned

Nausada gave a nod. The Empire had been sending messengers across to talk, discuss for surrender, all things she would never consider.

Tapping his lips with his index finger, Naruto hummed in thought. "I would like to go to the other side. Set up _things_ ahead of time."

Orik stood up from his leaning position. "You mean to poison them? A coward's way of fighting."

Shrugging at the accusation, Naruto crossed his arms and sighed. This reaction was not unexpected. Many of these people reminded him of the Samurai, when it came to honor, well a lesser version of Samurai. "I do not see why a coward's way of fighting should not be used with a warrior's one."

Orik shook his head and continued to argue. "There is no glory to be had by poisoning a man's food or slitting his throat while he sleeps."

'_Glory_' Naruto scoffed. "I am an Assassin. I do not have glory. And..." the Shinobi glanced at Nasuada, who gave him a slight nodded. "I'd rather be scum, than let my comrades die."

A silence hung over the room with those words. And without a single noise, the foreigner swept out of the room.

* * *

Eragon mulled over his Master's decision. It _felt_ wrong. Something that went against his moral compass. But he knew better or at least could see from his Sensei's and Nasuada's perspective. It was the reason why his liege had told him to side with the Urgals. Doing anything necessary to win, to survive.

"Eragon." A voice jolted him out of his thoughts. It was soft, gentle and it made him shiver. He turned, pushing away his emotions, though not successfully.

"Arya." He controlles his voice, steady but his insides were twisted. He had trained with Naruto, on seeing the darker side of things. He saw things that made his stomach churn, give him nightmares at times. But he had fought through it, learned to control, to be calm, and to focus. But even with all that focus, all that training, he still was shivering and feeling at the brink of turning into butter when he saw Arya. Their last meeting had been awkward, to say the least.

She brushed a black locke from her face and gave a smile. "I didn't want to address this, in front of everyone else but." She looked away fro a moment, as if unsure. He doubted that, Arya didn't seem like the person to be unsure, to be weak. She had always, in his eyes, been one of the strongest people he had ever known. Going through torture, losing her comrades. She was much more than him.

"I would like to talk, pirvately. About somethings." She let out a breath, rubbing her elbow. "Let us talk in my tent."

Eragon nodded, but remembered his orders from Nasuada. "Ah, Nasauada wanted me to greet the Du Vrangr Gata"

Arya stiffened but nodded. "I shall go with you than."

The two stalked off together. They never noticed the shadow eyeing them.

"_That boy, has chakra." _The shadow whispered.

Another pair of eyes followed them. "_Hmph. It seems he has trained another. No matter, it won't stop us from taking him back._"

"_He knows we are here. The girl told him" _The first shadow replied.

"_Does it matter? We have counter measures against him."_ A silence came between them. And both disappeared.

* * *

Stalking off to the other side was easy, for him. Moving quickly from shadow to shadow, the fumes covered his movements. 'I need to place tags on any structures, poison their food, and maybe light some fires.' Naruto thought to himself. Going down a checklist of goals always left him focus. Sakura had pounded it into his head during the war, when he became a squad leader.

Naruto moved forward but he felt something interesting. Something nostalgic. And nostalgia, in a foreign land, was a bad thing.

'This feeling. No. It cannot be.' Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate on the source. 'It's been so long, since I've felt someone else's chakra.' Naruto smirked as he continued to make way towards the Empire's army. Let these Shinobi follow him, it's not like they could kill him anyways.

So, Naruto let them follow him. If they tried to fight him while he was infiltrating, he could simply hiraishin to the other side without any problem. The only people who knew how to counter him- Naruto shook his head. He had taken care of that option long ago.

"Quiet night" A guard conversed with his fellow man.

Naruto moved quickly behind one of the larger tents near the outskirts. There was a large pool of shadow here. He never learned Shadow Manipulation from Shikamaru, but he appreciated the concept and what it taught him. Shikamaru, being his second in command, was one hell of a stealth infiltrator. Naruto lowered his chakra signature, slowed his heartbeat, and masked his prescence. 'I have to remember about magic.' Like Chakra signatures there were only so much you could hide your other prescence. Angela had taught him some tricks at his time in the Dwarf's stronghold.

"Mighty surprising to find you, my dear blonde shadow." A voice came behind him. Naruto jolted in surprise as he felt a presence pop up behind him. Years of instinct screamed at him to kill the person and break cover; instead he smirked in amusement. 'Speaking of Angela'.

"Been awhile since someone snuck up on me." Naruto whispered back as he turned to find a friend.

A young woman, but Naruto knew she was quite old, with curly brown haired smiled back at him. "I must admit I cheated a bit. I was using magic to cover up my heat and shadow, and other things of course."

Naruto gave a small smile. 'Nasuada must have sent her'

"Well my partner in crime. What did you bring for the festivities?"

Angela shook her head in amusement. Moving her cloak to her right, she revealed several tightly sealed vials. "Poisons. You?"

Naruto chuckled quietly and revealed his paper explosive tags and poisons.

"Paper?" Angela asked in curiosity.

"Energy infused paper. When activated they create explosions." Naruto explained.

Angela nodded, accepting the concept, her smile turned sinsiter as she looked at the tents surrounding them. "You take the right side, I'll take the left?"

Naruto smirked. "Why not. Meet you back here in an hour or so."

The two split off quickly, going about their work.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk, Arya" Eragon spoke quietly. He stood in Arya's tent after talking with both the Dur Vrangr Gata and Angela. Angela had spun him around and handed Arya and Eragon tea. She seemed happy and still very strange.

'It's funny' Eragon thought, still holding the warm tea. 'here I am, ready to fight a war. When only a year ago or so, I was looking forward to the crops. I've changed.' Eragon took a deep breath soaking in the memories, the wounds, the pains, the losses, the gains, and growth. He had changed, phsyically, mentally and everything else in between. But one thing that never changed, he was Eragon. He was himself, no matter what.

"Eragon." Arya looked at him, a small, nervous smile on her lips. "Please sit. I want to talk about something, _personal._" Arya sat down at her bed and motioned for her to sit across from her.

Eragon sat down at the appointed seat. The elf princess took a sip from her own tea and began.

"His name was..."

Arya talked about Faolin. An elf she had loved. She talked about their adventures. Their triumphs. The laughter. She talked about her childhood. How she was isolated, even for an elven child. She talked about Durza's torture. And Eragon listened to all of it. He did not know when he had moved, but he had sat down next to her and held her in comfort. She was pouring out everything to him. All her pain, fears, and hope.

"I want to move on. I don't just want to be a princess, a queen. I don't want it. I just want to be me." Arya whispered.

"You already are." Eragon replied.

They stayed there, holding each other for a while. Until they started to hear the screams. Eragon jolted from his daze, and stood up at the ready. He heard faint screams, through his elf ears.

The two exited the tent quickly, looking for the source and found an interesting sight greeting them.

"A toad? Really now. You spent your time figuring out the relationship between toads and frogs. I cant tell you right now, that Toads and Frogs do not _care_ about it. They are family either way."

"Hah, It is a matter of analytical importance. Tell me, how do you know they do not care. Can you speak to them."

"As a matter of fact I can."

"Really now."

"Yes do you want me to summon one right now."

Eragon moved forward shaking his head in confusion at the arguing pair. "Um, Shishou. Angela. What are you talking about? And what are the screams."

His teacher sighed as he looked exasperatedly at him. "I am trying to explain to Angela here that Toads and Frogs do not care about species as they are all related to one another. Characteristics do not define family."

Angela rolled her eyes. "And I am trying to explain to this simpleton that they do. I've been trying to explain to him ever since we started to walk back that -"

"Wait, walk back from where" Arya interrupted.

Angela gave an amused look at Arya. And thumbed backwards, towards the enemy camp. And as if on cue, more screams were heard. "Joined Naruto in the festival."

Naruto placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Enough. Let us go to bed and sleep. We have work to do tomorrow."

Angela nodded and walked off. Eragon heard her murmur under her breath. "Talk to Toads. Hah."

Naruto walked past him and smiled. "And don't share a bed you two. Don't want rumors to fly through."

Eragon blushed furiously and glared at his teacher, who chuckled and walked away. Eragon turned back to the camp and listened to the screams. He had changed, yes, but would he ever be able to do _that_.

* * *

"Keep steady men." Nasuada called out to her men .She was on her horse, looking out onto the field with a sharp eye. But even as she looked out onto the battlefield, she felt a nervousness in her stomach, a pain in her gut. She had ordered the poisoning, a dirty tactic. But a necessary one. She was a leader, and that meant doing _anything_ to win. Even if it meant lowering oneself to cheap tactics.

"you ready?" A soft voice called from her right. She looked over to see Naruto in some sort of robes. She had seen it previously when he had fought the urgals underground. His equally strange weapons were strapped on his back.

Nasuada nodded. "Yes." But even as she spoke, a previous conversation filled her mind.

"_Thank you, Lady Nasuada" the Masked man spoke to her. "We will come for Naruto after the battle. Oh, and do not worry about your own life. We shall protect it as token of thanks, for all you have done." _

'I will have to hide Naruto. Or find a way to make him leave.' Nasuada pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She needed to focus.

"Well, My lady. I shall give you something to lift your spirits than." Naruto chuckled. He pointed out towards the opposing army, who stood off in the distance. Even from afar, one could tell the massive size of the army. The poisoning had dented the army, maybe even lowered morale but there plenty more to fight.

Naruto went through several hand signs and took a deep breath. Concentrating on the tags, he activated all of them.

Silence at first, than a explosions of fire and smoke errupted as if the burning plains themselves were destroying the army. Shockwaves from the explosion rippled through, scaring horses and soldiers alike. Nasuada gasped as she covered her eyes as the smoke covered her eyes. When the dust had somewhat settled she looked out and saw flame covering the Empire's army. Men in disarray and screams all the more louder. She felt a pang of fear at the destructive power but shook herself from thoughts.

"CHARGE!" She shouted, raising her sword forward. A roar from behind her, told her that Eragon and Saphira had taken flight. Naruto disappeared from her side and was already half way across the field. Far ahead of the army. He dove into the army like an unstoppable force as those around him were cut to pieces in an instant.

Nasuada gritted her teeth and rode forward.

Red eyes opened as explosions rocked his sleeping position.

'So it begins.'

* * *

**And that's that :)! hope you like the update and please review.**


End file.
